Parallel (in this universe)
by Bleu14
Summary: "Craig y Tweek llevan años juntos sin comportarse como una pareja de verdad. Entre ellos dos existen sentimientos que los llevan a dudar de lo que realmente quieren. Stan se niega a perder a Wendy, pero cuando se encuentra bajo los efectos del alcohol en lo único que puede pensar es en cumplir sus fantasías con Kyle, su mejor amigo." SLASH (Creek, Style y más).
1. Adolescencia

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **En el "documento" pasado les informé (?) que este 'long-fic' estaba inspirado en una teleserie llamada "El cor de la ciutat" (El corazón de la ciudad), pero seguir su estructura o describir situaciones similares a las que se muestran en la serie no era lo que tenía en mente, por lo cual sólo me inspiró a escribir un 'fic' largo… En conclusión, no tengo idea del por qué le puse ese título.(?)**

 **En fin. Estoy de vuelta dos (casi tres... o cuatro) años después, por el simple hecho que todos deben conocer; el 'Creek' es canon/real/oficial desde el episodio seis de la última temporada (19). *^* Esto, fuera de que me incitara a escribir aún más sobre estos dos, me hizo pensar en que ojalá gracias a este suceso todos esos fic's que involucran a esta pareja fueran continuados, entonces recordé que yo misma había dejado un fic inconcluso y finalmente me decidí a hacerle todos estos cambios y regenerarlo para al fin completarlo. Espero que, si aún hay algún lector de aquellos años(?), no me odie y esté dispuesto a seguirlo una vez más (esta vez no fallaré ;) ), y que todos los que se unieron posteriormente o los que apenas entran a este mundo disfruten de esta historia de ficción.**

 **South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (a los que estaré eternamente agradecida por hacer mi OTP real... Mientras dure. D:)**

* * *

"Adolescencia."

"South Park; hogar de las vacas suicidas y cumbre de los fenómenos extraterrestres. Su diminuta población es sumamente voluble, poco convencional. Este pueblo es el claro ejemplo de lo que jamás sucede en otros pueblos, en donde las situaciones absurdas se viven a diario…"

Esa sutil presentación, variada según el contexto actual, era emitida en televisión cada vez que se presentaban noticias sobre el infortunado pueblo de Colorado, en canales endémicos del pueblo. South Park nunca fue un lugar común, pero con el pasar del tiempo parecía que ya no había nada que no se hubiera dicho o hecho. Ahora, pese a que la mayoría de veces la situación de uno afectara fuertemente la situación de la población entera, todo parecía tan normal como querer ser P.C. (Políticamente Correcto). Quizá era por el hecho de que los niños quienes dieron tanto de qué hablar estaban creciendo, alcanzado la escabrosa etapa de la adolescencia, y cualquier cosa que pasara simplemente ya no era tan extraordinaria ni exagerada como solía serlo. Los problemas existenciales; el por qué del origen de sus vidas, sus propósitos, sus objetivos, sus sueños, el aceptarse a sí mismos; sus dudas, su inseguridad, las preguntas con un sinfín de respuestas ambiguas… Todo esto era lo que les mantenía ocupados ahora, brindándoles nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos y unas ganas desenfrenadas por experimentarlo todo. En fin; South Park podía mantener su singularidad, las personas que lo habitaban jamás dejarían de cambiar.

Esperando con paciencia lo inusual, Craig Tucker revivía su contundente rutina diaria. Después de levantarse, asearse y desayunar algo, se daba tiempo para alimentar y acariciar a su preciado conejillo de indias que llevaba por nombre 'Stripe'. Temía por la longevidad de su querido roedor, ya que gracias a sus extraordinarios cuidados había logrado llegar a la inesperada edad de nueve años, sabiendo que los de su especie tan solo tienen un promedio de vida de ocho años.

–¡Vamos, no tengo tu tiempo!

Ruby, su hermana menor, lo llamó golpeando con la palma de su mano la puerta de la habitación. Estaba tan antipática hacia él como todos los días, cambiando el tono de su voz, manteniendo esa expresión de molestia en su rostro. Ni Ruby misma era consciente del motivo en sí, solo sabía que su hermano mayor era muy extraño.

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Laura Tucker se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el disturbio.

Ruby estaba parada frente a la puerta con un ceño de enfado en su rostro, pero al ver llegar a su madre de inmediato lo cambió a uno de total angustia. Entonces, regalando su mueca más linda a la mujer, pidió en un tono suave:

–Mamá, ¿puedes decirle a Craig que se apresure?

Laura colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, sonriendo conmovida ante la dulzura de su hija. Posteriormente se acercó con serenidad a la puerta, llamó golpeando débil un par de veces con los nudillos de su mano derecha antes de tomar y girar la perilla para abrir. Entró a la habitación, se acercó a su hijo para acariciar uno de los lados de su fiel chullo color azul marino.

–Cariño, no hagas esperar a tu hermanita.

Craig acarició una última vez a Stripe, el cual ronroneó sin moverse de su cómodo sitio. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación con tranquilidad. A veces sentía que a sus dieciocho años de edad tenía ya toda la responsabilidad para con su hermana. Con esto en mente bajó las escaleras, tomó las llaves de la casa y salió con Ruby caminando apacible tras él. La joven de cabellera color rubio fresa asistía a la escuela media de South Park. Sus padres se habían desligado de tener que llevarla a la institución, dando como resultado que Craig fuera el responsable de llevarla antes de dirigirse a la escuela media superior. Aunque en realidad Ruby podía incluso detestar a su hermano; al caminar un par de cuadras se separaban para que cada uno tomara su camino. Craig se dirigía entonces a casa de Tweek Tweak. Era menester que en el camino intentara no darle vueltas al asunto, pero una vez que se detenía frente al hogar Tweak las incesantes preguntas atiborraban su mente. Ya no era tan extraño que Tweek y él fueran novios; después de todo, las personas del pueblo habían influido respetando y alabando su relación desde que tenían diez años de edad hasta la fecha. Después de todo ese tiempo se habían acostumbrado uno a la compañía del otro; jugaban videojuegos, se tomaban de las manos, salían y comían juntos. Pero lo que comenzaban a sentir era distinto a lo que habían sentido tiempo atrás. Algo comenzaba a cambiar entre ambos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué era y, a pesar de la confianza, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de ello. Sin tener la necesidad de llamar una segunda vez a la puerta, Tweek abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando al suelo para caminar hacia él y tomar su mano como era costumbre.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tweek.

Craig volteó para observar el rostro contrario, de la barbilla a la frente, con un breve detenimiento en los labios y en los ojos. Sus conversaciones eran usuales, pero dar una respuesta se volvía cada vez más complicado. Craig regresó su vista al frente.

–Sí… ¿Qué tal tú?

Hablaron sin detener su camino hacia la escuela. Tweek tomó el borde de su bufanda color café con su mano libre, cubriendo con ella su cuello y parte de su rostro, al nivel de su barbilla. Inspeccionó el rostro contrario también.

–Sí. Estoy bien… –sonrió.

Para ser un saludo entre ambos había sido extraño, pero no hubo cuestionamientos. El agarre de sus manos era parte de su rutina, ninguno de los dos estaba en desacuerdo con el acto, pero incluso eso había cambiado. Era un tanto involuntario, puesto que el cambio era debido a que sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado; sus manos eran ahora más grandes y ya no se humedecían con sudor como cuando eran niños. Craig era un par de centímetros más alto que Tweek; esto influía también, ya que el brazo del más bajo tenía que flexionarse un poco para juntar sus manos. A tan sólo un par de semanas de terminar el último año de la escuela superior, se encontraban en la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad en la misma porción en que solo alguno de los dos (o ninguno) lo hiciera. Quizá era por eso que se sentía un extraño espacio vacío entre ambos.

Apenas llegaron a la institución, se encontraron con sus amigos en la mesa de la cafetería en donde acostumbraban reunirse. El par tomó asiento después de saludar.

–¡Oigan, chicos! Huelan esto… ¿Creen que le guste a Bebe?

Clyde Donovan se acercó a la mesa, dando una muestra gratuita de su nueva fragancia adquirida impregnada en su usual chaqueta de fútbol americano en color rojo.

Las amistades cercanas formadas en la infancia de los chicos habían sobrevivido con los años. Era un suceso admirable. Aunque algunas amistades se habían fortalecido más que otras, todos llevaban un ambiente ameno.

–¿Continúas intentando conquistar a Bebe? –preguntó Token Black fastidiado.

–¡Y voy a conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste!

Antes de que Clyde pudiera tomar asiento a un lado de Token, un grupo de chicas vanidosas conformado por Bebe, Red y Nichole se situó a un costado de la mesa.

–Hola, chicos –saludó con voz femenina y seductora la rubia Barbara "Bebe" Stevens–. Clyde, tengo que hablar contigo.

Bebe se dio vuelta ignorando al resto de su grupo de chicas quienes saludaban a sus amigos. Clyde sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a aquella escultural porrista. Las dos jóvenes restantes caminaron tras ellos. Inevitable e impecable Bebe se abrió paso casi en cámara lenta hacia el gimnasio por uno de los tantos corredores del colegio, siendo observada por los prejuiciosos ojos de la multitud. A su espalda le seguían el extasiado e irremediable casanova y sus amigas.

Stanley Marsh observó divertido el recorrido del séquito.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Es… una larga historia –contestó Wendy Testaburger, riendo bajo.

Stanley miró a la chica, jugando con el largo y lacio cabello azabache de ésta. Wendy simplemente acomodó el cuello de su abrigo morado, sonriendo ante él. A lo lejos Kyle Broflovski contemplaba la escena con un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia. "Así que de esto se trataba…" suspiró profundo, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta color naranja y caminó hacia su súper mejor amigo.

Stanley se percató de su irremplazable presencia, deteniendo su camino.

–¡Hey, Kyle!

–Hey, Stan… Hola, Wendy –saludó en pausas.

–Stan y yo tomamos una decisión definitiva y serás el primero en saberlo.

Wendy parecía estar entusiasmada; se abrazó a sus fieles libros de estudio que llevaba entre manos.

"Oh, no. No de nuevo…" Kyle estaba enfadado. Tenía en claro cuál era la vana decisión y no quería escucharlo. Era ridículo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a apoyarlos, mucho menos ante la recurrente apatía de su mejor amigo.

–¡Wendy y yo estamos juntos de nuevo! Esta vez es definitivo –espetó.

"¡Carajo!" pensó Kyle aún más molesto.

Al tiempo en que esto sucedió, Clyde y Bebe ingresaron al gimnasio sin nadie más a sus espaldas. La joven batió su cabello rubio ondulado al viento; su collar y el par de pulseras de oro que portaba chocaron entre sí; la falda de campana roja y la camisa de marinero a rayas blancas y negras se ciñeron a su esbelto cuerpo; sus zapatillas 'peep toes' de color negro crearon eco en el lugar hasta que detuvo su caminar para encarar al joven a su espalda.

–Bebe…

–Barbara, llámame Barbara. Si quieres tener una oportunidad conmigo hay algo que debes hacer, Clyde –habló claro y directo.

–¡Sí, Barbara!

Clyde la miraba con una sonrisa abierta, con saliva a punto de desbordarse sobre su labio inferior. Ella era hermosa, no podía evitarlo.

–Tienes que bajar de peso.

–¿Qué?

Esta vez la miró confundido, saliendo al instante de su trance.

–Lo que escuchaste, Clyde Donovan. Tienes que bajar de peso. ¿Crees que saldré con alguien que le hace competencia a Eric Cartman? ¡No seas iluso!

Bebe giró los ojos cuantas veces pudo, siendo dura con el sensible joven.

–Pero…

–No te estoy obligando a nada. Lo tomas o lo dejas, tú eres quien pierde.

En realidad Clyde no tenía gran sobrepeso, era sólo que Bebe tendía a exagerar las cosas de sobremanera.

–¡Sí, Bebe! Digo, Barbara… Lo acepto, voy a bajar de peso cueste lo que cueste, sólo por ti –sonrió.

–Muy buena elección, Clyde.

Bebe sonrió con hipocresía, suavizando las facciones de su rostro. Sedujo mandando un beso con su mano antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del lugar. Clyde observó el recorrido de aquellas zapatillas negras y suspiró cuando colocó una de sus manos sobre sus labios, sintiendo que ese beso realmente había llegado a él.

Continuando la conversación en uno de los corredores de la institución, en un intento de liberar un poco de tensión, Kyle sonrió finalmente.

–Eh… que bien…–dijo con lentitud.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Stanley.

Kyle sintió un golpe en el hígado e instintivamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el área.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Kyle, siendo el chico más inteligente de la clase… Esperábamos palabras más alentadoras de tu parte –explicó Wendy.

Kyle retrocedió, reprimiendo el impulso que sentía para no gritar lo inmaduros que eran al caer en el mismo engaño una y otra vez.

–Ah, yo, no sé…

–No importa, Kyle –interrumpió Stanley, palmeando su hombro.

–¡Hey, chicos!

Kenny apareció a la espalda de Kyle. Stan abrazó a Wendy por la cintura, haciendo evidente su relación.

–Kenny, ¿adivina qué?

Kenny intercambió una mirada con Kyle antes de hablar.

–Oh… –

Fue la inteligente respuesta que dio. La pareja rió mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro. Kyle y Kenny observaron con ironía al par, ambos inconscientemente de acuerdo con que lo de ellos no era más que un juego. Por más promesas y renovaciones que hacían nunca cambiaba. Finalmente el par se alejó caminando de la mano. Kenny observó el ceño fruncido de su amigo, estaba tan enfadado que daba miedo. Rió burlándose de él antes de tomar a su amigo por los hombros.

–Vamos, Kyle.

Se dirigieron al salón de clases que compartían con Tweek, Craig y Token. Estos dos últimos se encontraban ya en el lugar, conversando.

–Quizá lo único que necesitas es un cambio. Tú sabes, respecto a Tweek… -dijo Token.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Tweek se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Token, a un par de centímetros antes de entrar al salón de clases. Regresaba del sanitario; sus manos aún estaban húmedas y desprendían el sutil aroma del jabón líquido del dispensador. Sabía que esas palabras eran para Craig. Intentó escuchar un poco más, pero la hora de inicio de clases se aproximó y el resto de alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al lugar. Era la primera clase del día. Observó alrededor divisando a Kenny y a Kyle a lo lejos antes de entrar y posar la mirada en su novio y en su amigo, quienes le devolvieron el gesto fijándose también en el resto de jóvenes que ingresaban. Tweek se acercó a ellos, procurando escuchar sus palabras.

–Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar la respuesta por ti mismo –contestó Token finalmente, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Tweek observó el rostro intrigado de su novio mientras tomaba asiento en la fila de al lado. Craig se acomodó sobre el asiento, dando un vistazo hacia Tweek. El profesor ingresó para comenzar la clase, que agradecían que no fuera del todo aburrida. Siendo las clases de las últimas semanas era un tanto tedioso asistir pero, después de todo, las horas pasaban pronto. Posterior a un par de horas de clase, su hora de descanso llegó. Kenny y Kyle continuaron debatiendo sobre la relación de Stanley y Wendy.

–¿Eso quiere decir que los apoyas? –preguntó Kyle, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kenny negó con la cabeza.

–No. Eso quiere decir que sé que esos dos nunca cambiaran, tú lo sabes también. No creo que su relación funcione, pero no podemos interferir ni hacer nada si ellos no se dan cuenta de eso.

Kyle escuchó con una mueca de fastidio.

–Tienes razón…

Continuaron caminando a través de la cafetería hasta que avistaron a Tweek en una de las mesas. Tweek apartaba el lugar para sus amigos; siendo incapaz de dejar de pensar en las palabras de Token, sus manos se aferraron al borde de su asiento, observando al susodicho comprar su almuerzo a lo lejos. ¿A caso Token estaba aconsejando a Craig para que terminara con su relación? Más importante aún, ¿por qué se sentía así ahora, tan furioso como temeroso por la situación? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kyle y Kenny se acercaron a la mesa, saludando para incorporarse al grupo; Token, Craig, Clyde y Kevin llegaron pocos minutos después.

–Toma, Tweek.

El mencionado recibió el almuerzo de manos de Craig.

–G-Gracias –respondió.

El resto de jóvenes dieron un vistazo hacia el par.

–Oh, Craig es jodidamente romántico.

Kenny burló, causando risas entre los presentes.

Craig le mostró el dedo medio por inercia, dispuesto a probar su almuerzo como el resto, al lado de su novio. Tweek miró a cada uno de los jóvenes con cierto malestar anímico, tragando saliva al bajar la mirada hacia su almuerzo.

Por la tarde el clima se tornó frío, el cielo se nubló previniendo una una tormenta. Al terminar las clases, Craig y Tweek salieron juntos de la mano tal y como llegaban ahí todos los días. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hogar de Tweek, en donde Craig le recordó sobre lo que harían al día siguiente.

–Estaré ahí antes de las siete.

–No, yo vendré por ti.

Antes de que Tweek pudiera contestar, su madre lo llamó.

–Tweek, ¿eres tú? ¡Ven aquí, hijo…!

–Nos vemos mañana –se despidió con una sonrisa.

Craig asintió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la parada de autobús en donde solía encontrarse con Ruby. Si sus padres creían que se iban juntos, también creían que Craig iba por su hermana hasta su escuela. De cualquier forma, había algo más reciente que rondaba en su cabeza; la despedida que acababa de tener con Tweek había sido pura simpleza. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía cambiar entre ellos, no sabía qué era lo que quería que cambiara; lo único de lo que era consciente era que buscaba algo más de lo que tenían ahora, necesitaba algo más. Cuando vio a Ruby descender del transporte la resolución para ese pensamiento frecuente se pospuso; la joven se acercó a él y le dijo:

–Vamos, está a punto de llover.

Caminaron entonces. De manera repentina la lluvia comenzó, aumentando con rapidez. Parecería como si de un momento a otro todo el pueblo hubiera desaparecido, pero era de esperarse, la lluvia era de tal intensidad que un poco de niebla comenzó a formase. Craig se despojó de su sudadera color azul marino para brindarla a su hermana, quien frunció el entrecejo.

–Úsalo.

Ruby rodó los ojos al escuchar la palabra, aceptando de mala gana, cubriéndose enseguida.

Craig tan solo llevaba una camisa negra de algodón que no resistió nada ante la lluvia torrencial, empapándose por completo en cuestión de segundos. Ruby simplemente lo observó, intentando ir más rápido.

Resguardándose de la lluvia aún en la escuela, Leopold "Butters" Stotch conversaba con Kyle y con Kenny, este último podría considerarlo su mejor amigo.

–Hace un tiempo que no tengo una conversación con Tweek, ¿ustedes sí?

–¿Qué? ¿Extrañas a tu novia?

Kenny mofó, imitando el sonido de un beso con sus labios.

–¡No es gracioso, Kenny! –se quejó Kyle–. ¿Estaría mal para ti si dos hombres tuvieran una relación?

Kenny y Butters quedaron estáticos ante la dramática reacción de su amigo.

–De hecho, Tweek y Craig tienen una…

–¡Cállate, Kenny!

Una risa familiar a su espalda hizo estremecer a Kyle.

–¿Qué sucede? –Stanley llegó de repente tomando a Kyle por los hombros–. ¿Tienes arena en la vagina?

Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido, su rostro casi se sonrojó por el tono tan molesto en que habían sido dichas esas palabras. Pronto se alejó de su súper mejor amigo para encararlo.

–¡Cállate, suenas igual a Cartman! –exclamó enfadado, alejándose del lugar.

Los tres jóvenes restantes intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre sí por un par de segundos.

–¡Espera Kyle, está lloviendo!

Stan le advirtió, corriendo tras él. Kenny sonrió a Butters antes de invitarlo a seguirlos.

La lluvia disminuyó paulatinamente, permitiendo a las personas volver a sus actividades habituales en las calles. El timbre de la residencia Black resonó una y otra vez, incansable, siendo un ruido bastante molesto que comenzaba a desconcertar a los habitantes. Token salió para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con un par de ojos acuosos.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!

–¡Token, soy obeso! –lloriqueó Clyde, exagerando.

–¿Qué?

–Es por Beb… Barbara…

Token levantó una ceja en señal de duda.

–¿Qué pasó con Bebe?

–¡Es Barbara! Llámala Barbara.

Clyde corrigió con el entrecejo fruncido. Token cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, fastidiado.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

–Dijo que debo bajar de peso… –murmuró, su rostro lucía ahora angustiado–. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Token lo miró con ironía; no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo para complacer los mandatos de Bebe, pero Clyde lucía realmente desesperado y no podía ignorar eso.

Finalmente suspiró rendido antes de hablar.

–Quizá, si buscas a alguien con una buena condición física, esa persona podría ayudarte, ¿no lo crees?

–Claro… ¡qué buena idea, Token! ¡Gracias!

Clyde sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al contrario para después correr lejos de la mansión.

* * *

 **Y… así está quedando esta "regeneración". xD**

 **Siéntanse libres de hacer críticas de cualquier tipo (y de lanzarme insultos por no terminarlo hace dos/tres años :(** **).** **Espero que les agrade este capítulo, mi nueva forma de escribir (?) y que sigan esta historia fielmente (ya no fallo, en serio :(** **).**

 **Una cosa más... La próxima actualización será en dos semanas. Los capítulos siguientes están listos, pero por problemas de salud no podré actualizar antes.**

 **Y cuéntenme, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo? xD**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	2. Zumbidos de amor

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **Creo que no se imaginan todo lo que les sucederá a estos jóvenes.(?) Si lo saben… pues… que buenos son en esto. xD**

* * *

"Zumbidos de amor."

 _"Kyle, déjate llevar…"_

 _El cuerpo desnudo de Kyle sudaba demasiado; las gotas de sudor nacían y se deslizaban sobre su pálida piel para estancarse en diversos puntos de su cuerpo; era más de lo que podía soportar. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su espalda húmeda contra el pecho contrario, ardiendo envuelto en aquel reducido lugar. Los brazos aprisionándolo, el par de manos inquietas no tenían la intención de alejarse ni un centímetro de su entrepierna._

 _Siseando, su voz se quebró. "Ah, ngh… ¡voy a…!"_

–¡Ah!

Kyle despertó enseguida, sintiendo en el pecho y hasta la cabeza el estruendoso palpitar de su corazón excitado al escuchar un fuerte portazo dentro de su propia habitación.

–¿Ike? –preguntó regulando su respiración.

El mencionado salió del ahora desordenado armario, arrastrando con los pies la jersey con el número 22 (parte del uniforme de fútbol americano de su hermano), con una camisa de vestir color negro entre sus manos. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor se detuvo para observarlo detenidamente; entonces preguntó en un tono de burla con una sonrisa en el rostro:

–¿Soñaste con Stan?

Kyle frunció el entrecejo, encogió sus piernas llevándolas hasta su pecho y pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente para limpiar el exceso de sudor, evitando el contacto visual.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Ike rió bajo, posando ante el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación.

–Hoy es un día especial.

Le aclaró mientras se despojaba de su usual sudadera color azul cian de cuello redondo para intentar probarse la camisa negra que había sacado del armario. Kyle estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar la camisa y arrebatarla.

–Dame eso –gruñó.

Ike se retorció con brusquedad exagerada mientras salía de la camisa holgada para su cuerpo.

–Tienes razón, deberías usarla tú. Quizá le guste a Stan.

Se burló una vez más, corriendo hacia la salida, azotando la puerta al salir.

-¡Ike! –gritó Kyle, enfadado.

Después de esto observó la camisa, curioso, pasando dos de sus dedos sobre la textura suave de esta. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y aventó la vestimenta con rabia de vuelta al armario al recordar su sueño.

–¿Qué carajo…?

El sol comenzó a mostrarse en el horizonte, lentamente, despejando de nubes la inmensidad del cielo. En otro punto del pueblo, afuera de la residencia Donovan, dos buenos amigos conversaban.

Clyde salió de su hogar con la mitad triangular de un sándwich entre sus dientes.

–¿Encontraste a la persona? –preguntó.

–Se supone que eres tú quien debe buscarlo.

Token giró los ojos, acomodando su saco morado sobre su chaleco de vestir color marrón.

–¡Es demasiado trabajo para mí!

Clyde se quejó, colocándose la cazadora americana de béisbol en color rojo que solía vestir.

Token suspiró; Clyde nunca cambiaría.

–Ya lo encontraremos –dijo tomando el hombro del contrario–. Ahora debemos ir a casa de Craig.

Clyde retiró el sándwich mordisqueado de su boca con ambas manos, asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos caminaron hacia su destino, pasando por la acera de la residencia Broflovski en su camino. Dentro de la casa, Sheila Broflovski miró a su hijo mayor bajar por las escaleras.

–¿Por qué se han alistado tan temprano? –preguntó preocupada.

–¿Huh?

Ike se asomó con cautela desde la cocina, comiendo una rebanada de pan tostado untada con mermelada de zarzamora.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

Kyle estaba desorientado. Acomodó los rizos rojizos que salían de su ushanka. El menor de los Broflovski tomó su mochila, preparándose para salir de casa.

–Las seis, Kyle –respondió a su hermano.

–¿A dónde vas, Ike? Tu hora de entrada es a las siete y media.

Sheila se acercó a él, intrigada. Ike tragó saliva, manteniendo ambas manos sobre su abdomen.

–Es cumpleaños de Ruby… Es una buena amiga. Prometí que la vería antes de la escuela.

Respondió abriendo la puerta, apresurado al ver la hora en su reloj de mano.

–¿Ruby, la hermana de Craig…? –Kyle habló en voz baja, mirando atento los inusuales movimientos de su hermano–. ¿Vas a su casa?

–¿A casa de los Tucker? –Sheila titubeó–. Kyle Broflovski, acompaña a tu hermano.

–¡Mamá, es muy temprano!

Kyle se alejó de la puerta en un intento de escabullirse a la cocina. Sheila caminó hacia él y lo tomó con ambas manos para llevarlo de regreso a la puerta.

–Puedes ir sólo si Kyle te acompaña –sentenció.

Kyle suspiró por la pesadez, cerrando los ojos con fatiga. Repentinamente sintió el agarre de la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo, antes de que éste lo sacara de la casa por la fuerza. El sol brillaba e iluminaba las calles del pueblo, llegando incluso a quemar si se permanecía un tiempo prolongado bajo él. A pesar de ello el incesante viento se sentía helado. Tweek pudo percatarse de ello durante su recorrido con Craig, por esa razón estaba abrumado.

–Craig… –el mencionado volteó enseguida para encararlo. Tweek no podía dejar de ver la irritación de sus ojos–. Craig, no debiste salir así.

El tono de su voz dio a conocer su sincera preocupación, acompañado del cálido gesto de tocar con la punta de sus dedos la mandíbula de su novio.

–Lo mismo le dije, pero nuestro Craig es un testarudo, ¿no es así?

Laura interrumpió saliendo de la cocina, asustando a Tweek, quien alejó su mano de inmediato.

–Estoy bien –respondió Craig con simpleza.

Fueron interrumpidos una vez más, esta vez por el llamado a la puerta.

–Parece que sus amigos llegaron.

Laura les sonrió antes de desaparecer de regreso a la cocina. Craig abrió la puerta, dando paso a Token y a Clyde, quienes llevaban regalos en mano. Tweek frunció el entrecejo al verlos de manera inconsciente.

A un par de cuadras de la residencia Tucker, Kyle rebasó a su hermano para tomarlo por los hombros.

–¡Ike, espera!

–Llegaré tarde, Kyle… –murmuró sin verlo al rostro.

Kyle lo observó con curiosidad, notando algo inusual bajo la chaqueta negra que vestía.

–¿Pero qué…? –dijo tomando los brazos del menor que se aferraban a su propio cuerpo, intentando separarlos–. ¿Un gato?

Ike cubrió al felino de pelaje negro de nuevo bajo su chaqueta.

–No…

–¡Eso es un gato, Ike!

–¡Y es para Ruby!

Kyle lo soltó, moviéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

–Bueno… no creo que sea una mala idea.

–¿No lo es?

Ike lucía inseguro. El mayor negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, revolviendo el cabello azabache de su hermano.

–¡Ah, no hagas eso! –se quejó retrocediendo para después correr.

–¡Ike!

En la residencia Tucker, Ruby se encontraba en su habitación, peinando su brillante cabellera color rubio fresa cuyas puntas cosquilleaban sus hombros. Se encontraba ligeramente enfadada por el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, por haber aceptado la sudadera de su hermano. Por ese simple hecho sus manos forzaron su preciado peine color rojo, por la molestia que le causaba el recuerdo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un par de voces familiares en el piso de abajo. Inhaló, exhaló; batió su cabello al viento y salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras.

–¡Felices catorce, Ruby! –gritó Clyde entusiasmado al ser el primero en ver a la joven.

Tweek se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo. Él y el resto voltearon enseguida hacia Ruby, quien usaba un pantalón entubado, una blusa de tirantes y botines planos, todos estos en color negro, complementando su vestuario con una blusa transparente en color azul celeste. Su reacción no fue demasiado buena al principio, pero al fijar la mirada en el rostro de su hermano mayor se sorprendió y levantó una ceja, confundida.

Token caminó hacia ella con una gran caja de regalo adornada formalmente.

–¡Felicidades, Ruby!

Clyde se acercó también, dándole otra caja algo mal envuelta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaban los festejos.

–Gracias, chicos –dijo Ruby con una sonrisa encantadora.

La joven dejó sus regalos sobre la mesa del café frente al sofá. La verdad es que deseaba abrirlos, pero había algo que llamaba aún más su atención. Se acercó a su hermano y a Tweek, quienes estaban juntos cerca de la cocina. Ambos le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad antes de que Laura apareciera con un apetecible pastel de chocolate en sus manos.

La mujer sonrió inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su hija.

–¡Felicidades, querida Ruby!

–Ma-Mamá… –devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, alejándose un poco por la repentina cercanía–. Nadie comerá pastel ahora, debemos ir a la escuela.

–¡¿Ah, por qué?! –se quejó Clyde.

Token lo empujó hacia la salida, sin poder aguantar la risa.

–Vámonos, Clyde.

–Oh, bien… Los espero aquí más tarde –invitó Laura, amable.

–¡Gracias! –respondieron Clyde y Token al unísono, saliendo de la casa.

Ruby los siguió después de tomar sus cosas que reposaban en el sofá.

–Ruby, espera… –Tweek llamó a la joven antes de que saliera de la casa–. Ah… felicidades.

El joven extendió su mano con el regalo que había adquirido. Ruby se detuvo sin voltear para encarar al par; algo en ella comenzaba a molestar de nuevo. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que el novio de su hermano, su cuñado, le daba un regalo de cumpleaños sentía un leve pinchazo de pánico en su pecho. Era constante, inevitable.

Craig frunció el entrecejo ante el comportamiento de su hermana, acercándose a ella.

–Ruby.

Fue hasta entonces que la joven reaccionó, volteando enseguida. Se encontró con el pálido rostro de su hermano; al poder verlo de cerca notó que estaba resfriado, recordando una vez más lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. La sensación molesta en su pecho se intensificó y observó a sus mayores, intercalando la vista de uno a otro. Finalmente se acercó para aceptar el regalo de Tweek.

–Gracias… –dijo distante.

Craig aprovechó para entregarle su regalo también. Posteriormente tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta con Tweek a su lado. Ruby permaneció en silencio, inmóvil a la mitad de la sala. Fuera de la casa los hermanos Broflovski finalmente llegaron, con la respiración agitada por correr.

Ike corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, en donde se encontraba el hijo mayor de los Tucker.

–Ahí esta Craig, ¡apresúrate!

Ike se detuvo frente a Craig, quien lo miró antes de fijar la vista en Kyle.

–¿Broflovski?

–¿Puedo ver a Ruby? –pidió con amabilidad el menor.

Craig, quien aún tenía su mano derecha sobre la cerradura de la puerta asintió y volvió a abrir.

–Gracias.

El más bajo ingresó enseguida, encontrándose con Ruby.

–Ike… –la joven miró confundida a su amigo–. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Entonces el joven tomó al pequeño gato negro con ambas manos y lo sacó de su cálido escondite, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Le acomodo el listón rojo que llevaba en el cuello como moño y lo ofreció a Ruby, quien sonrió y aceptó al pequeño gato de inmediato.

–Es tu cumpleaños, ¡felicidades! –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ruby sonrió y acarició al adorable felino antes de recibir un abrazo del contrario con alegría.

–¡Gracias, Ike!

Kyle no tenía idea de dónde había sacado su hermano a un gato tan adorable como ese, ni del cómo había logrado ocultarlo tan bien de su astuta madre. Tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de quién estaba conversando con Sheila en esos momentos.

Fuera de la residencia Broflovski, Sheila negaba con la cabeza.

–No, Stanley, lo siento. Se fue desde temprano con Ike a casa de los Tucker, ¿a caso no te lo dijo?

–No…

Sheila abrazó sus manos sobre su pecho.

–Bueno, quizá lo olvidó. A no ser que se hayan peleado…

Esta vez fue el turno de Stan para negar con la cabeza.

–No, no, nada de eso. Gracias señora Broflovski –dijo para retirarse cabizbajo.

–Hasta luego, Stanley.

La mujer se despidió, cerrando la puerta y pensando en qué podrían estar haciendo sus hijos.

Mientras tanto Ike y Ruby dejaron al gato en un lugar seguro y cómodo, al cuidado de Laura, quien también quedó fascinada con el obsequio. Otorgando un abrazo asfixiante a su pequeña hija, finalmente la dejó ir con Ike a su lado. Craig observó a ambos jóvenes salir del lugar, sin un pensamiento en específico.

–¡Hey, Kyle! –llamó Clyde, acercándose.

–Vamos a mi hogar, ¿quieres venir? –invitó Token.

–Ah… –Kyle miró un par de segundos a su hermano, el cual sostenía una conversación amena con Ruby. Craig y Tweek los seguían de cerca–. Claro –respondió simple.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Clyde alegre, abrazando por el cuello a ambos jóvenes a su lado.

En algún otro punto del pueblo, Stanley miró suspicaz a su alrededor. Al confirmar su absoluta soledad en la helada calle sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla. Una vez encendido el cigarro lo colocó en su boca e inhaló con nostalgia aquel dañino y cálido humo que se colaba al interior de sus pulmones. Sin saber qué hacer caminó sin rumbo aparente por las silenciosas calles. Su cigarro se consumió con rapidez ante el implacable viento y sus caladas desesperadas. Minutos después se detuvo al percatarse en dónde estaba. Apagó su cigarrillo; sin encontrar un depósito de basura cercano terminó por guardar la colilla en el bolsillo de su abrigo café. Llamó a la puerta golpeando con fuerza antes de frotar sus manos entre sí en un intento por crear calor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien contestó su llamado.

Kevin McCormick abrió, aturdido por el ruido, la luz del día y las bebidas alcohólicas.

–¿Qué quieres?

Stanley se alejó un poco de la puerta, tomando precaución.

–¿Kenny aún está aquí?

–¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó enfadado, empujando la puerta para salir de la casa, ocasionando que Stanley retrocediera aún más–. ¡No vengas a joder!

Kevin gritó levantando el brazo con la intención de golpear a Stanley, pero Kenny salió a tiempo para detenerlo; tomó a su amigo del brazo y ambos corrieron lejos del lugar. Una vez que les fue seguro detenerse, Stanley respiró agitado por el susto que le había ocasionado. Kenny lo observó mientras acomodaba la mochila a su espalda.

–¿Fumaste otra vez?

Stan bajó la mirada. Zafándose del agarre del contrario comenzó a caminar más tranquilo.

–Kyle no estaba en casa.

–¿Y por eso fumaste?

–¿Qué? –preguntó, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo–. No, sólo lo dije…

Kenny lo imitó al meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón anaranjado.

–¿Te preocupa? Tú fuiste quien eligió a Wendy…

–¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Tú estás insinuando.

Stan bufó, desviando la mirada con fastidio. Observó a lo lejos, fijándose en cierto grupo de jóvenes que le eran familiares. Entonces gritó sorprendido jalando el brazo del contrario:

–¡Es Kyle!

–¿Eh…? –Kenny miró atento al grupo–. Y también está Ike.

–¿Qué hace con ellos?

Stanley habló más para sí mismo, sin dejar de ver al grupo. Kenny frunció el entrecejo; hablaba como si Kyle no tuviera derecho a tener otros amigos.

–¿Te gusta Kyle?

Stanley lo miró con un ceño de enfado y evadió la pregunta contrarrestándola.

–¿Te gusta Butters?

–Podría hacerlo con él.

Kenny respondió sin vergüenza alguna, Stanley sólo se quejó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

–Al menos puedo aceptar que él me atrae…

–¡Carajo, Kenny, deja de insinuar cosas que no son! –gritó antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su mejor amigo–. Ven, vamos a seguirlos.

Stanley terminó caminando con dirección al grupo. Kenny giró los ojos, siguiéndolo.

–Y así preferiste a Wendy… –susurró.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo…**

 **El sándwich de zarzamora… (tres años después, regenerando este fic, al fin tengo uno en mi poder). *^* :')**

 **Y no se olviden de contarme cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo. :3**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Lo incorrecto

**Howdy – Ho!**

 **Un capítulo más. Gracias por seguir conmigo. :)  
**

* * *

"Lo incorrecto."

A tan temprana hora la mayoría de comercios en el pueblo estaban cerrados, las calles estaban casi vacías. El grupo de adolescentes se dirigió a la residencia Black para poder jugar videojuegos antes del colegio. Como era de esperarse, aquella lujosa mansión contaba con una sala de juegos que era una habitación muy extensa y sumamente adictiva; había desde futbol de mesa, mesas de billar, de ping pong, de ajedrez, pasando por un par de máquinas arcade, maquinas simuladoras de baile, de carreras, de disparos, hasta su propia pista de bolos, varias videoconsolas y cascos de realidad virtual. Por si fuera poco la decoración, la iluminación y los cómodos sofás hacían de una visita una experiencia inolvidable, dejando a cualquiera con deseos de permanecer un par de horas más. No era extraño ni mucho menos imposible recibir una invitación del único hijo de los Black, después de todo era un joven bastante amable y sociable, y nadie se negaba a estar en aquel lugar de ensueño. El grupo ingresó a la residencia. El lugar estaba siempre en movimiento; las personas dentro (en su mayoría sirvientes) se mantenían siempre al tanto de los mandatos de los tres residentes. El resto de habitaciones eran tan amplias como la sala de juegos. Al entrar, Craig, Tweek y Kyle tomaron asiento en el sofá largo frente al televisor de pantalla curva de por lo menos 77 pulgadas; Ike y Ruby tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de ajedrez, cerca de la entrada. Clyde permaneció al lado de Token, eligiendo una videoconsola y encendiendo el equipo. Una vez hecho, ambos tomaron asiento sobre los sofás individuales ubicados a los extremos del sofá largo. Clyde movió incansable la palanca del mando que sostenía, buscando un juego en especial.

Posó su mirada en uno de los jóvenes, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Juguemos juntos, Kyle!

El mencionado no se extrañó cuando Clyde le ofreció el mando, siendo tan despreocupado y entusiasta como siempre. Sin más tomó el mando. Miró a la pantalla, "Street Fighter" alcanzó a leer antes de que la pantalla de personajes apareciera.

–¿Sabes jugar? –preguntó Clyde eligiendo a "Blanka", un personaje colosal, encorvado, de piel verdosa y cabello anaranjado.

Entonces Kyle eligió a uno de los personajes principales de la saga de juegos; "Ken Masters", un rubio (teñido) con un karategi (uniforme de entrenamiento de artes marciales) sin mangas en color rojo, guantes de entrenamiento color marrón y una cinta negra en la cintura.

–¿Quién no? –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fuera de la residencia, Stanley cruzó la avenida para quedar justo frente al portón. Kenny lo siguió con pereza. El de cabello color azabache se sostuvo de los barrotes del portón, observando al interior del lugar.

–¿Por qué entró ahí?

Kenny le dedicó una mirada con ironía durante todo el recorrido.

–Stan…

–¿La mansión Black? ¿Por qué? –se preguntó observando afuera también–. Nunca venimos aquí…

–Kyle puede venir cuando quiera, ¿no?

–No sin mí –susurró mirando preocupado al contrario–. Es decir… aún es mi súper mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Kenny lo tomó del hombro.

–Que sean "súper mejores amigos" no significa que deban hacer absolutamente todo juntos.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Para eso es un súper mejor amigo –habló posando frente a él, retando.

Kenny le ganaba por varios centímetros de altura, siendo, con vergüenza, poco intimidante. Aunque no era como si Stanley tuviera una estatura baja, sino que Kenny era demasiado alto, como el buen prototipo de súper héroe que pretendía ser.

–¿Todo?

Su pregunta fue dicha con un deje de perversión, se inclinó hacia el más bajo; Stanley lo miró inseguro y se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¡Agh!

Después de esto, Stanley comenzó a caminar en círculos con ambas manos sobre su boca, creando confusión en su acompañante. Fue cuestión de minutos para que se acercara de súbito una vez más al portón de la mansión, tomando los barrotes para forzar e intentar abrir.

Kenny lo detuvo enseguida jalando de su brazo.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

Stanley se alejó, tambaleante.

–¡Voy a…! Voy a... ¿huh?

Dentro de la residencia, uno de los jugadores había logrado ganar con mucha ventaja. Clyde miró exorbitado la enorme pantalla en la que jugaban. En ella podía leerse que el ganador había sido el jugador número dos, acompañado de música repetitiva.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Clyde, maravillado.

En cuestión de segundos el juego se reanudó, uniéndose dos controles inalámbricos más. Token tomó uno de los nuevos mandos.

–Intentaré.

Craig tomó el otro mando, uniéndose al equipo de Token. Tweek se sintió molesto por ello, sin poder evitarlo miró la espalda de Token con resentimiento hasta que Clyde le cedió su mando.

–Toma, Tweek, ¡no pierdas…! –entonó antes de levantarse para colocarse atrás del sitio del joven pelirrojo–. Debo ver cómo juega Kyle.

En la acera, fuera de la residencia, Kenny jaló una vez más el brazo de Stanley, evitando que se moviera de su lugar. Pero Stanley comenzó a actuar de una manera caprichosa; se quejó ordenando que lo soltara, creando movimientos tan bruscos y logrando ser tan fastidioso que Kenny cedió. Entonces el más bajo frunció el entrecejo, dando una mirada de desprecio a su amigo, haciendo su camino de regreso a la puerta. Kenny se cruzó de brazos en expectación, sonriendo con plenitud al verlo paralizarse frente al portón.

–¿Qué… qué se supone que haga? –preguntó bajando la cabeza.

–No te convendría hacer cosas estúpidas si quieres recuperar a Kyle.

–Sé qué es lo que le molesta –susurró–. Aunque no sé por qué…

La curiosidad de Kenny incrementó, ocasionando que se acercara a su amigo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó intrigado.

–Es por Wendy, ¿no es así? Les molesta que mi relación con ella no sea estable.

–Bueno, bueno, no es como si nosotros pudiéramos juzgarte por eso…

Stanley interrumpió enseguida.

–¡Ya entendí, Kenny! Debo aclarar las cosas con Wendy.

Habló. Sin previo aviso salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Kenny observó la impulsiva acción, confundido, para después correr tras él.

–¿Qué? ¡Stan, espera!

Dentro de la residencia Black, Vega y M. Bison se preparaban para su pelea contra Ken Masters y Fei Long. El equipo de Craig y Token atacó primero; en cuestión de segundos Token como M. Bison y Kyle como Ken comenzaron una pelea reñida, asombrando a Clyde más de una vez. Sus personajes hicieron un cambio con sus compañeros, dando paso a Vega, controlado por Craig, y a Fei Long, controlado por un desconcertado Tweek. Vega tomó ventaja antes de ser atacado por Fei Long y Ken a la vez. Los cinco jóvenes estaban emocionados por el videojuego, mientras Ike y Ruby conversaban y observaban a lo lejos. La pelea ficticia llegó pronto a su fin; Vega fue auxiliado por Bison para acabar con Fei Long e instantáneamente Ken atacó a ambos para derrotarlos. Clyde casi gritó de la impresión por el grandioso combo. Tweek tragó saliva, bajando el control de plástico hasta sus rodillas.

Token se levantó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Es tiempo de ir a la escuela.

Kyle asintió, levantándose del sofá para entregarle el mando de la consola. Craig se percató de la reacción de Tweek y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

–Tweek, ¿estás bien?

–Sí –reaccionó enseguida, levantando el rostro para brindar una sonrisa convincente.

Craig devolvió el adorable gesto, entregándole el control que había utilizado ya que el rubio había extendido su mano para ello. Token se acercó y Tweek pudo entregar ambos controles sin verlo directo al rostro. El grupo de adolescentes salió minutos más tarde para dirigirse a sus escuelas. Para cuando esto sucedió, ya no había rastro de los dos jóvenes que habían seguido a Kyle hasta ahí. Kenny, quien había seguido a Stanley sin ánimo de correr, pronto comenzó a distraerse con su alrededor, bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse frente a una casa en especial de donde acababa de salir un lindo y afable rubio de sudadera azul pastel con un cierre negro al frente.

Kenny lo llamó, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, esperando paciente a que el contrario se acercara. Butters cerró la puerta de su hogar y giró enseguida para caminar hacia él.

–¡Buenos días, Kenny!

–Hey, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Kenny continuó su camino, ahora con Butters a su lado. Pronto comenzaron una plática amena para dirigirse sin prisa a la escuela, a donde Stanley acababa de llegar. Entrando a la institución, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en dónde podría estar Wendy. Tratándose de ella, lo más probable es que hubiera llegado temprano y estuviera en algún rincón de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro de su interés o estudiando para alguna prueba. Esa era también la razón por la cual pasaba por Kyle cada mañana, ya que a su amigo le gustaba hacer exactamente lo mismo; Stanley podía leer cualquier cosa de su interés, pero estudiar para una prueba le abrumaba. Quizá exageraba al pensar que era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora sin su mejor amigo a su lado. A pesar de ello continuó caminando en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Quería entrar para darle una sorpresa a su novia, pero fue él quien se sorprendió al reconocer un cuerpo regordete dentro del salón. "¿Cartman en la biblioteca, a tan temprana hora? Debe ser una broma…" pensó Stanley retrocediendo, intentando observar más allá con cautela. El joven robusto adicto a la comida chatarra se cruzó de brazos mientras Wendy se acercaba, colocando un libro sobre su pecho. Stanley se sorprendió aún más al ver a Wendy cerca de Cartman, entonces miró con más atención al par; ella no lucía molesta en lo absoluto. Él sonrió con confianza antes de tomar a la linda joven por la cintura y robarle un beso. Wendy no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, correspondió torpemente, sin signos aparentes de molestia al momento de separarse. Stanley no supo cómo reaccionar durante largos segundos. Toda su vida en relaciones se la había gastado sólo con Wendy y parecía que ella no le tenía respeto.

En otro punto del pueblo, fuera de la escuela media, Token y Clyde conversaban sobre el futuro entrenador de este último.

–Lo encontré… –susurró.

Token reaccionó enseguida al llamado de su amigo.

–¿Tan rápido?

Clyde asintió. Ambos se encontraban en la acera frente a la escuela. Craig y Kyle se encargaban de vigilar la entrada de sus menores un par de metros más adelante, con Tweek acompañándolos.

–Sé que se trata de alguien a quien aún no conozco lo suficiente…

Clyde habló sin prestar mucha atención al contrario. Token se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Estás seguro de él?

–Claro, claro… –asintió fijando su vista en el resto de sus compañeros a lo lejos–. ¡Kyle sería perfecto para ayudarme!

–¿Qué? –Token lo tomó de frente por los hombros–. Estás consciente de que un videojuego no demuestra las habilidades físicas de una persona en un plano real, ¿cierto?

Se apresuró en decir antes de ser alejado por el contrario, quien respondió ignorando sus palabras por completo.

–Sí, sí, eso… ¡Hey, Kyle!

Clyde llamó antes de correr hacia él. Token intentó detenerlo inútilmente. Kyle, sin percatarse de la situación, giró a un lado, chocando contra alguien. Maldijo balbuceando palabras antes de percatarse de que era Kenny.

–Kyle, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kenny observó al grupo con el que estaba su amigo. Kyle acomodó su ushanka, percatándose de la presencia de Butters.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Evadió la pregunta. Kenny se anticipó a la llegada de Clyde; empujando con el codo a Kyle le hizo caminar a su dirección. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo al sentir el brusco contacto. Butters los siguió.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kyle una vez más.

Kenny lo observó, encontrándose con una mirada sumamente enfadada. Dieron vuelta en una calle antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Por qué estabas con ellos?

Fue el turno de Kenny para evadir la pregunta.

Clyde detuvo su recorrido cuando vio al grupo de tres alejarse. Tan sólo minutos más tarde se encontraba caminando con su habitual grupo de amigos hacia la misma dirección.

–¿No crees que eso es demasiada presión?

Tweek acomodó la cálida bufanda alrededor de su cuello con su mano libre. Clyde volteó para sonreírle.

–¿Presión? ¡Para nada! Todo esto será muy fácil, Tweek.

–El ejercicio no hace milagros de un día a otro, Clyde –habló Token–. Debes poner mucho empeño en lo que quieres lograr y, claro, tampoco debes excederte…

Token se detuvo al tener la mano del mencionado cubriendo su boca.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Token –dijo alejando su mano de la boca ajena–. ¿Es que no creen en mí, chicos?

Su pregunta sonó tan sensible como siempre. Token se apresuró a responder.

–No es eso, Clyde. Es sólo que…

–¡Muy bien! ¡Tendré que hacerlo yo solo…! ¡Con Kyle!

Gritó exagerando la situación, interrumpiendo una vez más a Token. Craig y Tweek se limitaron a intercambiar miradas.

* * *

 **Después de describir la mansión Black, lloré por no tener un salón de juegos.**

 **¿Han jugado "Street Fighter"? ¿Quién es su personaje favorito? El mío es Vega. :3**

 **Y no se olviden de contarme cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo. :3**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Enfrentarse

**Howdy – Ho!**

 **Gracias por seguir conmigo. Aquí el cuarto capítulo. :)**

* * *

"Enfrentarse."

Butters tomó la delantera, extendiendo sus brazos al frente para finalmente detener a ambos jóvenes, quienes continuaban contrarrestando preguntas y empujándose el uno al otro.

–No entiendo qué pasa aquí, pero tienen que detenerse ahora.

–¡Eso es! –Kenny se alejó yendo a la espalda de Butters, tomando sus hombros para cubrirse de Kyle–. ¡Detén esto, Butters!

–¡No lo defiendas, Butters!

Kyle se quejó acercándose a ambos, enfadado. Butters mantuvo sus brazos extendidos para mantener la distancia con Kyle.

–¡¿Qué?!

Kenny continuó refugiado tras la espalda del más bajo de los tres. Estando en la acera justo frente a la escuela media superior, pronto se convirtieron en el centro de atención para algunos jóvenes que se dirigían a sus clases; algunos de ellos caminaban apresurados y algunos otros se tomaban el tiempo suficiente para detenerse a escuchar la escandalosa conversación.

–¿Qué hacías en casa de Craig?

Kyle intentó acercarse una vez más; esta vez Kenny y Butters se alejaron retrocediendo un par de pasos.

–¡No estaba en casa de Craig!

Esto causó la expectación de algunas personas, quienes prestaron aún más atención.

–¡Stan me lo dijo…!

Kenny tragó saliva, callando de inmediato. El grupo de tres detuvo sus violentos movimientos; los espectadores contribuyeron al abrupto silencio. Kyle se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

–¿Stan te lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo supo…?

–¡Ajá! Sí estuviste en casa de Tucker.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo; Kenny cambió la expresión de su rostro también, percatándose del enojo de su amigo. El repentino cuchicheo de la multitud hizo que Butters diera un par de pasos atrás y Kenny finalmente lo soltó para correr al interior de la institución.

–¡Kenny, detente!

Kyle gritó antes de seguirlo, desatando el tumulto creado por su controversial conversación. En el interior de la institución, en uno de los tantos pasillos se encontraban Kevin y Nichole, conversando con tranquilidad.

–¡Hey, Kevin!

Saludó Clyde observando a su amigo a lo lejos, el cual dio un cariñoso beso a su novia para despedirse de ella.

–Hola, Clyde.

Nichole se fue. Kevin saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez que estaban frente a frente.

–¿Qué tal van las cosas con Nichole?

Preguntó dándole un suave empujón en el hombro.

–¡Muy bien! –respondió alegre–. Escuché que estás buscando a alguien… a un entrenador o algo así.

–Sí, ya lo encontré.

–¿Quién es? Si puedo saber…

Preguntó Kevin, intrigado ante la grata sonrisa de su amigo.

La charla entre ambos se detuvo al escucharse un par de gritos y pisadas feroces acercándose a gran velocidad. Ambos chicos voltearon al lado del pasillo de donde provenía el estruendo, percatándose del pusilánime joven de cabello negro que caminaba hacia la dirección correspondiente a éste. Sin poder advertirles, Clyde, Kevin y el resto de jóvenes en el lugar fueron espectadores de la persecución entre el judío pelirrojo y el rubio que concluyó cuando Kenny chocó de frente contra Stanley; Kyle se estampó contra la espalda de Kenny, cayendo con éste sobre su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, Clyde caminó hacia los tres jóvenes en el suelo. Kevin lo siguió.

–¡Oh, ahí está!

Kyle se quejó, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero su brazo derecho había recibido el peso de ambos, creando un dolor agudo al moverse. Kenny escuchó el quejido de dolor, levantándose de inmediato para auxiliar a su amigo.

–¡Muévete, Kenny!

–Kyle, ¿estás bien?

Kyle logró tomar asiento, encarando así a su mejor amigo.

–¡Stan…!

Stanley lo miró, con una mano firme sosteniendo su cabeza, ya que se había golpeado al caer.

–Kyle… ¿Qué demonios…?

–¡Kyle! –Clyde interrumpió empujando a Kenny, dando la espalda a Stanley para quedar frente a Kyle–. ¡Es él, Kevin! –le dijo antes de tomar el brazo lesionado del pelirrojo, jalándolo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kyle se quejó, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

–Ah, ah… gracias, Clyde.

Kenny ayudó a Stanley a levantarse, el cual se apresuró a preguntarle a su mejor amigo:

–Kyle, ¿estás bien?

–Sí…

Respondió sobando su brazo de arriba hacia abajo. Kevin observó la situación, confundido. Wendy, quien acababa de llegar al lugar, se acercó al grupo enseguida.

–Stan, ¿qué sucedió?

–Wen…

Stanley recordó lo que había visto más temprano en la mañana, la razón por la cual vagaba cabizbajo por los pasillos de la escuela antes de chocar contra sus amigos. Ver a Wendy ahora, con esa expresión de angustia en su rostro; no sabía si estaba fingiendo o si era genuina su preocupación por él. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer; no quería recordar lo que había visto antes, simplemente deseaba dejarse llevar por la linda joven de cabellera negra para caer enamorado de nuevo. Kenny tomó el brazo lesionado de Kyle, alzando la manga de su chaqueta color naranja para cerciorarse si había una herida ahí. Kyle se quejó, pero se dejó llevar por su amigo al sanitario más cercano. Clyde se acercó en un intento por acompañarlos, pero fue el turno de Kenny para empujarlo y evitar que eso sucediera. Una vez que ambos arribaron al sanitario desolado, se debatieron sobre la huida de Stanley con Wendy frente al gran espejo reposando en la pared sobre los lavamanos.

–…Pero sabía que se iría con ella, así es Stan –Kenny se detuvo al percatarse de que su amigo estaba distraído–. ¿Kyle? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Kyle lo miró, confundido, asintiendo despacio.

–Sí… Por supuesto que se fue con ella. Estúpido Stanley…

–Aunque… ¿preferirías que estuviera aquí con nosotros?

–¿Q-Qué? –Kyle titubeó–. No. Él puede ir a donde mierda quiera.

Entonces Kenny notó algo inusual en el rostro y en la forma de hablar de Kyle.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto…?

–Porque es estúpido.

La interrupción de Kyle hizo suspirar a Kenny, quien posteriormente levantó una ceja ante la abrupta respuesta.

–No terminé de preguntar el qué, pero… esto es inusual en ti –dijo parándose frente a él. –Reaccionar así por algo que hemos vivido docenas de veces… Hey, Kyle, dime, ¿sientes algo más por Stan?

Kyle lo encaró de inmediato.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que…

–¿Es sólo que…?

–Que…

Entonces, mostrando una mueca (adorable para ser de molestia) Kyle le dio la espalda. Kenny levantó las cejas con sorpresa, mirando su espalda antes de fijarse en el espejo, pudiendo así volver a ver el rostro del contrario, con una mueca de confusión y una risa que duró apenas segundos.

–Eh, te veo a través del espejo.

–Soñé con Stan, no fue cualquier clase de sueño…

Comenzó a hablar, encarando a su amigo una vez más, aunque esta vez con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Un sueño erótico?

–…Sí.

Respondió avergonzado abriendo los ojos sólo para desviar la mirada.

–¿Eso quiere decir que sí te gusta?

–No –respondió de inmediato–. Es decir, no lo creo…

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Es improbable…

–Pero soñaste con él. Lo estabas tocando; él hacía lo mismo y estoy seguro de que lo disfrutabas tanto como él…

Kyle interrumpió enseguida.

–¡No! ¡He tenido ese tipo de sueños con otras personas! –tragó saliva antes de continuar–. Contigo, por ejemplo…

Kenny sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, acercándose a él.

–¿Conmigo, huh?

–Kenny, aléjate… –advirtió.

Kenny rió mientras tomaba a su amigo con ambas manos por la cintura; Kyle reaccionó enseguida y lo alejó con ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Kenny bromeaba intentando acercar sus labios con la intención de besarlo, disfrutando de la comprometedora situación. En ese preciso momento la puerta del baño (público, finalmente) se abrió; alguien ingresó, causando que ambos se detuvieran para verlo.

–¡Craig, que gusto verte!

Kenny soltó a Kyle para acercarse al mencionado.

Fuera del cuarto sanitario, a un par de metros de distancia Tweek y Token permanecían frente al casillero de este último, en un silencio incómodo que pronto acabaría.

–Tweek, ¿no has pensado en un cambio, últimamente?

El mencionado observó a Token, confundido y alerta por sus repentinas palabras. Su manera actual de decir las cosas no le agradaba del todo.

–No –su respuesta inmediata dicha con una mala actitud causó incomodidad hasta en sí mismo–. ¿P-Por qué lo dices? –corrigió intentando ser un poco más amable.

Estaban sólo ellos dos; los demás jóvenes que recorrían el pasillo simplemente daban vistazos al par, sin embargo no prestaban demasiada atención. Token movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con calma, sonriendo a su amigo antes de responder.

–Hay veces que si no decidimos cambiar por nosotros mismos, los cambios llegan de un momento a otro y nos sorprenden… –Token se percató del semblante inusualmente serio del contrario, aclarando su garganta para continuar–. Bueno, suelen causar grandes disturbios.

Ambos se miraron por un par de largos segundos, casi conteniendo el aliento. Token observó a lo lejos a Kyle y a Kenny saliendo del sanitario a la espalda de Tweek; Craig salió después para dirigirse a donde ellos estaban. Entonces cerró su casillero y sonrió una vez más a Tweek para despedirse.

–Nos vemos más tarde.

El semblante serio de Tweek se transformó en uno de angustia, intentando tomar un respiro. Cuando Craig tomó su hombro se sorprendió y volteó de súbito para enfrentarlo. Al observar el rostro de su novio se percató de que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos estaban aún más irritados que en la mañana; supo que su resfriado estaba empeorando, que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Bastaron un par de horas para que Clyde se reencontrara con Kyle. Estaba completamente seguro de que esta vez tomaría la oportunidad para pedirle al fin que lo ayudara a estar en forma.

–¡Kyle! Necesito pedirte algo…

Kyle, quien caminaba a través del inmenso jardín que separaba las aulas del comedor y la cafetería, alerta de los movimientos de las personas, fue sorprendido y su reacción instantánea fue alejarse, por lo que había pasado antes con Kenny.

–¿Qué es…? ¿De qué se trata?

Clyde se extrañó por su reacción, frunciendo el entrecejo y bajando un poco la cabeza, pero aún así sonrió.

–Yo quiero… –comenzó–. Sí, quiero bajar de peso y, bueno, creo que serías un entrenador perfecto, así que… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Kyle dudó ante la ilusión en el rostro contrario.

–¿Entrenador? ¿Te refieres a ayudarte a hacer rutinas de ejercicio y esas cosas?

Clyde dudó. La verdad es que no había pensado en qué consistía exactamente la "rutina" para poder bajar de peso. A pesar de ello asintió.

–Sí, claro. Eso creo…

La verdad es que nunca había sido demasiado aficionado a los deportes o al ejercicio; no tenía idea de cómo crear una rutina, ni siquiera de cómo ayudar a su amigo, por lo cual estaba decidido a negarse.

–Clyde, escucha… –Kyle quería ser claro, pero era intimidado por el rostro emocionado del contrario–. Creo que no soy el más indicado para esto…

Clyde lo interrumpió.

–Kyle, por favor. Yo creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme.

En ese momento Kenny apareció a la espalda de Kyle para salvarlo, sonriendo a Clyde mientras tomaba a su amigo por los hombros.

–Lo siento, Clyde. Butters y yo lo necesitamos.

Kenny se llevó a un perturbado Kyle casi en contra de su voluntad, aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo había ayudado a escapar de la extraña situación. Dejaron a Clyde estancado en el lugar, esperando una respuesta, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que éste encontrara algo más que hacer; pronto divisó a Craig y a Tweek a la distancia. Se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo, pues se dirigían a la salida de la institución.

–¿A dónde van? ¿No se quedarán a entrenar?

Clyde pudo preguntar con la respiración agitada una vez que los alcanzó. Sabía que ambos jóvenes tenían que quedarse a entrenar para el deporte de fútbol americano, ya que se acercaba su último juego a nivel preparatoria. Lo sabía porque él también estaba en el equipo. Por mucho que sus amigos se saltaran la práctica, siempre solían avisarle sobre su partida, como él lo hacía muy a menudo. Pero pronto se percató del por qué y las palabras fueron innecesarias; con sólo ver el rostro enfermo de Craig todo quedaba aclarado.

–Oh… voy a buscar a Token. Nos vemos en casa de Craig.

Clyde se despidió y la pareja se limitó a asentir antes de continuar su recorrido hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela, Kenny arribó con Kyle a la mesa en donde Butters los esperaba. Ambos tomaron asiento. Había mucho movimiento alrededor de ellos; no sólo por el hecho de que había mucha gente en los alrededores de la cafetería, sino que también parecía que las personas los observaban con curiosidad, susurrando cosas referentes a ellos a lo lejos. Aunque quizá podría sólo tratarse de la imaginación de Kyle, quien aún estaba alterado por los sucesos inusuales del día.

–Gracias por aceptar hablar con nosotros una vez más, Kyle.

El mencionado reaccionó ante la voz de Butters, quien sonreía genuinamente agradecido. Kenny asintió ante las palabras, tomando un poco del jugo que compartía con Butters. Kyle observó a las personas alrededor una vez más antes de fijar su vista en aquel vaso de plástico.

–Sí…

–Bien… –Kenny intercaló la mirada entre sus dos amigos–. Ya que está prohibido vender estupefacientes, ¿de qué otra forma podríamos ganar dinero?

Kyle fijó su mirada en él.

–¿Qué? No intentaron hacer eso, ¿cierto?

–¿Qué? No…

La respuesta de Kenny y el desvío en la mirada de Butters no terminaron de convencerlo, por lo cual frunció el entrecejo. Un grupo de jóvenes pasó a un lado de la mesa; Kyle pudo escuchar cuando uno de ellos los señaló de hacer algo indebido, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza convencido de que sólo era su imaginación, inclinándose sobre la mesa para prestar atención a la conversación.

–Bueno, no importa. Déjenme aclarar algo. Ustedes quieren el dinero para costear sus estudios en la universidad, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

Los dos rubios asintieron y respondieron al unísono. Kyle asintió después.

–Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil conseguir un empleo? Son mayores de edad, están a punto de terminar la escuela media superior y… bueno, no puede ser tan difícil.

–Kyle, ya habíamos hablado de eso –dijo Kenny–. Hemos pasado por cada uno de los establecimientos que dan oportunidades de trabajo en este pueblo; poco a poco hemos sido rechazados o hemos perdido nuestros empleos por… bueno, cosas…

Kyle se cruzó de brazos, levantando una de sus cejas.

–¿Cosas…?

Butters tomó el vaso de plástico entre sus manos.

–Eso no importa ahora. Nuestro objetivo es tener un negocio propio o algo parecido.

–¿Un negocio propio?

Butters enmudeció ante el escepticismo del pelirrojo. Kenny sólo rió alto antes de levantarse de su asiento.

–Continuemos la conversación de camino al campo.

Los dos jóvenes restantes asintieron, levantándose también para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento y reunirse con los demás. Se encontraban en el equipo de fútbol americano, preparándose para su último juego a nivel preparatoria. El equipo dirigido por Stanley y Randy Marsh (este último sólo se presentaba en los juegos, llevándose todo el crédito de su hijo menor) había logrado llegar a las finales, realmente porque los demás equipos eran demasiado malos. Esta vez enfrentarían a uno de los mejores equipos de los pueblos vecinos y, aunque los deportes no eran la pasión de ninguno de los jóvenes de South Park, la verdad es que habían creado un equipo formidable y funcional. Cuando los tres amigos llegaron al campo (ya con las partes necesarias de sus uniformes para el entrenamiento), algunos de los presentes comenzaron a hablar, a murmurar cosas sobre Kyle, quien se percató enseguida.

–Kyle, necesito hablar contigo.

Stanley se acercó a él, para su sorpresa, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de que ambos se dirigieran a los vestidores. Kenny observó el recorrido de sus amigos, escuchando los comprometedores rumores de sus compañeros. Stanley no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo de los vestidores; Kyle lo siguió hasta ahí y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie más alrededor, se acercó a su amigo para hablar con una voz bastante natural.

–Kyle, hay rumores de que tú…

Stanley permaneció en silencio, buscando las palabras indicadas. Kyle estaba intrigado; parecía que al final todos esos murmullos que había escuchado a lo largo del día sí habían sido dirigidos a él y quería saber de una vez por todas de qué posible engaño se trataba.

–¿Yo qué?

–Bueno…

Kyle giró los ojos cuando Stanley volvió a permanecer en silencio, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

–Stan, ¿qué dicen de mí?

–Que eres gay.

–¿Qué?

–Escucha –Stanley habló antes de que Kyle pudiera reaccionar a la acusación–. No me importa, en serio. En caso de que sea verdad, claro. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Pero, de todos los chicos que hay, ¿tenía que ser Craig? Ya sabes, él…

–¿Que Craig qué?

–Él tiene a Tweek, no deberías meterte entre ellos.

–No me refería a eso, Stan…

–Bien, bien. Entiendo si es él quien te gusta, pero…

–¡Stan, basta! –Kyle se levantó de la banca de un salto para detenerlo; su brazo izquierdo hizo una flexión sobre su pecho para cubrir su boca, mientras su brazo derecho fue a la parte posterior de su cuello, por sobre su hombro. Siendo ambos de estaturas similares, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de distancia–. No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, ¿por qué dicen…? ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?

Kyle estaba sumamente desorientado, intentando aclarar sus ideas paso a paso. Stanley negó con la cabeza, colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura del contrario para alejarlo. Kyle reaccionó, alejando su mano del rostro ajeno.

–Son rumores. Toda la escuela lo está comentando.

Le dejó saber antes de que se escucharan un par de ruidos a su espalda, ocasionando que ambos voltearan. Al no divisar a nadie, Kyle continuó hablando.

–No es verdad, yo no… –se interrumpió frunciendo el entrecejo–. Tú debes saber mejor que nadie qué estaba haciendo en casa de Craig, ¿no es así? Por lo que sé me estuviste espiando esta mañana.

Stanley se alejó, negando con la cabeza una vez más.

–No es verdad.

–¡Kenny me dijo todo!

–Agh, maldito traidor… –susurró.

Kyle se sorprendió, pero logró disimularlo. La verdad es que Kenny no le había dicho nada más de lo que ambos habían discutido frente a la escuela, pero gracias a la reacción de su súper mejor amigo lo había confirmado.

–Hey, tórtolos, ¿habrá práctica o no?

Los mejores amigos voltearon enseguida al propietario de aquella voz tan familiar. Kyle golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano al ver que se trataba de Kenny; Stanley sólo asintió y salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Las frases de Token parecen de un anuncio. D: (Secuelas de la última temporada)(?)**

 **En una ocasión me ocurrió lo mismo que a Kyle. Bueno, no dijeron que era gay(?), pero era un… "secreto" que se me ocurrió contar a la chica más "informativa" de mi salón por la mañana y BOOM, al final del día toda la escuela me veía raro y algunos hasta se atrevían a señalarme o a preguntarme por ello… y por si se lo preguntan, sí(?), empeoró con el paso de los días (tremendoautospoiler). ._.**

 **No se olviden de contarme cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo. :3**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	5. Trabajo

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a cambiar (más)(?)**

* * *

"Trabajo."

Las calles del pueblo eran iluminadas por un sol que jugueteaba entre nubes grises. El viento pronto obligó a Tweek a despojarse de su querida bufanda color café para brindarla a Craig, quien se negó a aceptarla en un principio. Tweek insistió usando el resfriado a su favor para convencerlo y al final ambos terminaron envueltos con la larga y amplia bufanda que había sido un regalo de Craig para Tweek en su cumpleaños pasado, el número dieciocho. El calor de dicha vestimenta y el calor de sus manos hicieron más ameno el recorrido. Su caminata se detuvo cuando llegaron a la residencia Tucker. Al entrar se encontraron con Laura, quien se sorprendió no sólo de ver a su hijo tan pálido y enfermo, sino también de ver que Ruby no estaba con ellos. La mujer se apresuró en darle el teléfono de la casa a Tweek para que llamara al médico de la familia antes de salir por Ruby a su escuela. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en el sofá; Tweek se deshizo de la bufanda para buscar la agenda y en ella un número en espacial. Craig le ayudó, aunque no tenía ánimos de ser revisado por un médico. Llamaron y, después de conversar sobre los síntomas, el amable médico dijo que estaba en camino antes de cortar la llamada. Tweek colocó el teléfono y la agenda en su lugar correspondiente antes de regresar al lado de Craig, quien tomó su hombro derecho.

–Gracias, Tweek.

Sus miradas se encontraron; Tweek lo observó perdido en su linda sonrisa. Su voz sonó tan nasal como solía ser un par de años atrás y eso le trajo recuerdos formidables a Tweek, quien finalmente devolvió la sonrisa, percatándose del movimiento de la mano contraria sobre su cuello y de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

–¿Quieres contagiarme?

Craig sólo rió bajo, negando con la cabeza antes de alejar su mano, deslizando sus dedos sobre el brazo contrario. Posterior a todo el movimiento, Tweek reflexionó sobre el día que estaban teniendo; era tan inusual, tan adorable que lo único que podía hacer era reír también.

En la escuela media superior, Clyde encontró a Token fuera del salón de este último una vez que su clase había terminado. Sonrió ante él antes de contarle lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Ya que ambos habían asistido a todas sus clases del día, estaban libres para dirigirse a la residencia Tucker, en donde el médico había arribado hace un par de minutos. Después de revisar a Craig, le administró y recetó un par de antibióticos para irse, no sin antes recibir su pago. Tweek tomó asiento en el sofá de al lado, permitiendo así que Craig siguiera las instrucciones del médico de permanecer en reposo. No sabía qué hacer, pero brindó una frazada a su novio e intentó cuidar de él hasta que su madre regresara. Ambos mantuvieron una conversación sobre las clases que compartían en la escuela; Tweek deseaba saber de qué había estado hablando con Token, pero no fue capaz de reunir el valor para preguntar, puesto que no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Laura regresara con Ruby y un par de invitados más; Karen, Ike, Token y Clyde, quien no se contuvo al acercarse al par y decir:

–Vaya, te ves mal, amigo.

Craig agradeció con su bondadosa seña del dedo medio. Laura se acercó también, preguntando qué les había dicho el médico. Una vez que le informaron, Laura tomó la receta médica y se dirigió a la cocina para llamar a Thomas e informarle de la situación para que comprara los antibióticos de regreso a casa.

De vuelta en la escuela, en el campo, el entrenamiento de fútbol americano al fin había terminado y los jóvenes se encontraban en los vestidores. Poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedaron Kenny, Butters y Kyle; este último no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie desde que había conversado con Stanley.

–Entonces, ¿le contaste tu sueño a Stan?

Las palabras de Kenny sólo ocasionaron que Kyle le dedicara una mirada llena de odio. Butters aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

–¿Hablaron sobre los rumores?

Kyle fijó su mirada en el más bajo, relajando sus facciones.

–…Sí.

Contestó conteniendo su enfado para después concentrarse en ordenar sus cosas. Butters continuó.

–Creo que todo comenzó por lo que dijo Kenny esta mañana.

–Oye…

–¡Sabes que es tu culpa! –acusó Kyle sin pensar en lo sucedido–. Espera, ¿qué?

Butters asintió, terminando de guardar sus cosas.

–Bueno creo que ambos son culpables. Esta mañana discutieron sobre el por qué Kyle había estado en casa de Craig…

–Claro –interrumpió Kenny–. Es por eso que creen que Kyle quiere tirarse a Craig.

–Cállate…

Kyle murmuró molesto, tomando su mochila para dirigirse a la salida. Butters lo siguió, dejando a Kenny atrás.

Horas más tarde, la noche se acercó. En la residencia Tucker, todos los invitados satisfechos de pastel comenzaron a despedirse para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a Karen, la hermana menor de Kenny, quien acordó con su querido hermano y su mejor amiga Ruby que pasaría la noche ahí. Una vez que las dos jóvenes subieron al cuarto de Ruby, la sala permaneció en silencio con Laura, Craig y un intimidado Tweek viendo una película en la televisión. A pesar de ello estaban pasando un buen rato, pero Tweek debía irse antes de que anocheciera, para hacer sus deberes y dejar descansar a Craig también. Para su sorpresa, antes de poder marcharse Thomas Tucker llegó acompañado de nadie más que Richard Tweak, su padre. Ante la sorpresa de su hijo, Richard se apresuró en hablar.

–Me encontré a Thomas en la farmacia y me dijo que Craig está enfermo. Les traje un poco de café.

Ambos adultos entraron a la casa y se acercaron para integrarse al grupo, tomando asiento en los espacios disponibles en los sofás. Richard entregó el portavasos con cafés de 'Tweek Bros' para los presentes.

–Papá, ¿qué hacías en la farmacia? ¿En dónde está mamá?

Preguntó Tweek con ambas manos sobre su cálido vaso lleno de café una vez que los Tucker estaban distraídos revisando y administrando los antibióticos correspondientes para Craig. Richard, que estaba a su lado, respondió sin darle demasiada importancia:

–Tu madre está a cargo de la cafetería esta noche.

Tweek frunció el entrecejo con duda, ya que no respondió a su primera pregunta; aún así tomó un poco más de su café.

En la residencia Broflovski, Kyle se encontraba cenando con su familia; revolviendo los restos de su comida en realidad, sumergiéndose en sus turbios pensamientos. Sus padres conversaban con Ike sobre la fiesta de Ruby, por la cual parecía estar bastante alegre. En su plato, su tenedor atravesaba algún alimento y lo llevaba hasta su boca para comerlo sin ganas.

–Kyle, ¿qué tal te fue en el entrenamiento?

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos, bajando el tenedor hasta su plato ante la pregunta de su padre.

–Bien.

Respondió simple. Gerald continuó.

–¿Estás listo para el juego final?

Kyle observó su plato; la comida revuelta daba alusión a un plato más vacío. Tomó el resto de agua que había en su vaso y asintió para levantarse de su asiento, dirigiéndose posteriormente a su habitación. Los tres integrantes restantes intercambiaron miradas entre sí para después continuar con su cena.

En la residencia Tucker, Tweek observaba cautivado la imagen de Craig tomando café; no era algo que el pelinegro hiciera usualmente y por lo tanto llamó enteramente su atención. Sus miradas se encontraron y se desviaron enseguida hacía el televisor en un tierno jugueteo. La conversación que sostenían sus padres no les interesaba demasiado. No hasta que los involucraron en ella.

–Creo que los chicos ya tiene la edad suficiente para encargarse del negocio familiar.

Tweek casi escupió su café, pero al contenerse su reacción secundaria fue tragar el líquido caliente que terminó por quemar su garganta. Los señores Tucker asintieron ante las palabras de Richard y Tweek no supo si fue por el café, pero repentinamente sintió la garganta seca y tragó saliva para intentar calmar la incómoda sensación. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Craig, pero esta vez compartieron el contacto por minutos enteros. Ante el abrupto silencio, Richard continuó hablando.

–Claro, ya que están juntos deben aprender a ser independientes... juntos. Y claro, pronto deberán cubrir sus gastos universitarios.

–Es cierto.

Laura y Thomas asintieron casi al unísono. Tweek y Craig descubrieron cuál era el propósito de la inesperada oferta, pero nada de lo que pudieran decir o hacer iba a impedir lo que sus padres acordaron ante el ineludible argumento de Richard; siendo la primera vez que veía a Craig tomar café, se valió de ello para asegurar que a ambos jóvenes les fascinaba el café y que les encantaría trabajar ahí, (además de prometer que todo era por y para el bien de sus hijos, entre otras cosas dichas al azar).

Las noticias imprevisibles se detuvieron por dos días, en donde la paz no llegó puesto a que las secuelas de los sucesos acontecidos hicieron su trabajo, llegando así el último día de la semana; viernes. Kyle caminó a través del corredor principal de la escuela. Las miradas que lo juzgaban y acosaban comenzaban a ser un poco más aguantables después de tener que soportarlas por dos días enteros. El rumor de que era homosexual y que estaba tras Craig se había esparcido en la escuela entera desde el primer día, ganando sin querer las críticas (sin respaldo) de la mayoría de jóvenes en la institución. Gracias a todos ellos se encontraba ahora frente a frente con Craig en la entrada de la cafetería, quien no entendía del todo aquellos rumores. Se habían encontrado hace un par de minutos, por lo cual Kyle ya había tenido tiempo para explicar el por qué de las malas lenguas.

–¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

Craig preguntó ante la aclaración. Su cuerpo ya recuperado del resfriado que había sufrido se mantenía en pie frente a su amigo. Kyle asintió despacio ante sus palabras, dando un vistazo alrededor.

– Es la única explicación "lógica" que encuentro.

Craig observó alrededor también; muchos de los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar estaban atentos a la conversación de ambos, algunos incluso dejaban de lado sus propios asuntos para prestar entera atención al dúo. Y decir que algunos otros sostenían sus teléfonos celulares para grabarlos no era exagerar. SIn duda alguna esto había llegado demasiado lejos. En el momento justo y por si fuera poco para la audiencia, Tweek se apróximo a la cafetería, encontrándose con ambos conocidos. De un momento a otro los tres jóvenes podían sentir todas esas miradas juzgando la situación, y casi habían sentido el suspiro de impresión de parte de la multitud al crearse un triángulo entre ellos.

Al otro extremo de la escuela, Stanley se encontraba en las gradas de la cancha de futbol americano con su querida novia a la que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Wendy le había pedido con toda amabilidad que conversaran acerca de su relación y aquello había sido suficiente para hacer enfadar al joven. Wendy había tomado el valor suficiente para hablar sobre sus sentimientos; estaba segura de cada palabra que decía, explicando su atracción incontrolable hacia alguien más. Al ser más explícita notó de inmediato la mala cara de Stanley, quien se había cruzado de brazos, firme, en pie frente a ella. Aún así decidió continuar.

–Es una persona que conoces… Podría decir que es muy cercano a ti, por lo que quisiera decírtelo antes de que alguien más lo haga…

–Cállate.

Wendy parpadeó un par de veces al ser interrumpida de tan agresiva forma.

–¿Qué?

–¡Sé de quién estás hablando! Y siendo sincero me das asco.

Stanley estaba furioso. Justo ahora parecía ser otra persona que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Wendy se levantó del incómodo asiento para verlo de frente, precaviendo también por la inesperada reacción del joven.

–Stan, no tienes por qué hablarme así…

La joven fue interrumpida una vez más, en esta ocasión por la fuerza de dos manos que tomaron sus brazos para sacudirla peligrosamente cerca del borde del escalón.

–¡Estamos hablando de Cartman, no hay nada que pueda salvarte de ser criticada!

Wendy intentó zafarse del agarre retrocediendo, pero esto sólo ocasionó que Stanley la tomara con más fuerza, lastimando sus brazos.

De vuelta a la cafetería, Kyle, Craig y Tweek se habían salvado con la llegada de Clyde, quien no se inhibió al rodear a Kyle con un brazo, aparentemente logrando disipar los rumores sobre Kyle y Craig. Pronto el grupo de cuatro se dividió, dejando a Clyde y a Kyle conversando solos en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

–Mañana podemos reunirnos en la cafetería con Tweek y Craig, aunque ellos tendrán que trabajar…

–¿Ellos?

Clyde asintió con una sonrisa.

–Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Ahora ellos son los encargados del café Tweek Bros.

Eso le dio una idea a Kyle para ayudar a sus amigos a conseguir un empleo.

En las gradas del campo de fútbol americano, Wendy gritó cerrando los ojos.

–¡Stanley, basta!

Wendy logró golpear el pecho del contrario con ambos puños; gracias a esto Stanley relajó su agarre. Wendy sollozó, continuando con su escabrosa conversación.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto sólo porque tienes miedo!

–¡No tengo miedo!

–¡Sí! –tragó saliva antes de continuar–. Stanley, tú no te sientes así por perderme; tienes miedo de estar solo.

Stanley la miró conmocionado.

–No es así…

–Lo es –Wendy fue quien interrumpió ahora, tomando los hombros del contrario–. Tu rabia hacía mí es por tu inseguridad de no conseguir a alguien más, pero descuida, estoy segura de que no será así.

Stanley frunció el entrecejo, estrujando los brazos de la asustada joven y volviendo a desmedir su fuerza. Habló entre dientes:

–No te necesito. Me das asco. Todos me dan asco.

Sacudió a Wendy una vez más antes de aventarla sobre los escalones e irse del lugar. Wendy logró caer de buena manera para no lastimarse; sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas para dar una mirada de odio a Stanley antes de comenzar a llorar.

Horas más tarde, Kyle se encontró con Butters y Kenny. Dispuestos a hablar sobre el cambio de encargados en el café Tweek Bros, los tres caminaban con dirección a la residencia Broflovski.

–Clyde me dijo que Craig y Tweek son los nuevos encargados.

Kenny lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿…Y?

Kyle rodó los ojos.

–¡Es su oportunidad! Apuesto a que no habían solicitado trabajo ahí antes.

–Bueno… no. Butters, ¿tú qué opinas?

El mencionado asintió.

–Me parece buena idea. ¿Podemos ir esta tarde?

Kyle negó.

–Estarán ahí a partir de mañana.

Kenny rió bajo, tomando a ambos por los hombros a sus espaldas.

–Entonces vallamos mañana. Ahora, ¿quién quiere una revancha en contra de Chun-Li en Street Fighter?

Esa era la razón por la cual Kyle era bastante bueno en el afamado videojuego. Él, Kenny, Butters e incluso Stanley y Cartman solían jugar mucho hace un par de años atrás. Como en todos los demás juegos, Kyle y Stanley solían ganar en equipo, pero por separado no había nadie que le ganara a Kenny. Así les esperaba una tarde de frustración al no poder ganar una sola partida, a menos que hicieran equipo con el mencionado rubio cuya habilidad residía en elegir siempre a mujeres voluptuosas.

* * *

 **Ese Craig es todo un muyayo' provocativo.(?) No pude evitar meter de nuevo "Street Fighter". xD**

 **Cuéntenme cuál fue su parte favorita. ;)  
**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Complicaciones

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Este capítulo es bastante corto (a comparación de los demás). Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

"Complicaciones."

Para el fin de semana, Tweek y Craig aún no estaban preparados para comenzar a trabajar. No sólo estaban algo adormilados por tener que levantarse dos horas antes de abrir, ahora también habían sido importunados porque les habían dejado a cargo del café encomendándoles también todas aquellas tareas en las que ellos solían auxiliar a los señores Tweak. Al recorrer el lugar y escuchar todas las actividades que debían hacer los dos jóvenes comenzaron a tambalearse por las dudas, llegando a la temprana conclusión de que necesitaban ayuda. Intentaron hablar de esto con los señores Tweak, pero a penas y Richard terminó de ordenar ambos adultos salieron deprisa y, a juzgar por sus inusuales vestuarios, parecía que se tomarían en serio sus vacaciones de fin de semana. Para suerte del par de adolescentes, sólo les bastó dar un vistazo alrededor y verse a los ojos el uno al otro antes de que dos de sus amigos se mostraran con gran visibilidad tras la puerta de cristal principal.

–¡Craig! ¡Hey, Tweek, abre la puerta!

Los gritos de Kenny llamaron la atención de los jóvenes mencionados dentro del local. Tweek se acercó enseguida a la puerta, sacó las llaves del bolsillo del delantal de su madre (que ella misma le había puesto, en contra de su voluntad) y abrió la puerta dando paso a Kenny y a Butters, quienes se apresuraron en hablar.

–¡Queremos trabajar aquí!

Hablaron al unísono desconcertando al otro par de jóvenes. Craig frunció el entrecejo y Tweek se limitó a asentir. Con tan solo una hora para organizarse y abrir, los cuatro permanecieron intercambiando miradas en silencio.

En las calles los comercios comenzaban a abrir, empezando así un nuevo día de trabajo. El día anterior Stanley escuchó a Bebe mientras hablaba por teléfono con Wendy en uno de los corredores de la escuela, enterándose así que ambas amigas asistirían al centro comercial a la mañana del día siguiente, por esa razón estaba esperando impaciente fuera del inmenso edificio comercial, frotando sus manos entre sí ante la ansiedad y el frío de la mañana. Pronto logró divisar las cabelleras rubia y azabache a lo lejos. Permaneció estático admirando la belleza de Wendy bajo los cálidos rayos del sol; su cabellera lacía y larga con su acostumbrado flequillo cubriendo su frente; su cuerpo vestía un pantalón pescador color amarillo, un saco azul rey sobre una camisa de marinero a rayas blancas y negras igual a la de su mejor amiga y sus zapatillas simples en color negro; su piel blanca resplandecía y su sonrisa vibraba aún en la distancia. Al verla acercarse no pudo hacer más que huir, yendo al interior del lugar. De igual forma su escape no sería finalizado, ya que al último minuto se decidió por detenerse a un par de pasos dentro del recinto. Wendy y Bebe no tardaron mucho en llegar y encontrarse con el semblante serio de Stanley. Wendy desvió la mirada y continuó caminando hasta ser detenida por el brazo del joven.

–Wendy, tenemos que hablar...

La mencionada dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga para que esta la ayudara a escapar, pero Bebe, por el contrario, sonrió y les guiñó el ojo para continuar con su recorrido.

–Wen, te veré más tarde en la tienda de zapatillas 'peep toe'. ¡Adiós!

Bebe se marchó dejando a la pareja en un tétrico silencio.

–...Por favor.

Las palabras surgieron de la boca de Stanley. Wendy se sorprendió. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Wendy no pudo evitar conmoverse y aceptar hablar con él, a pesar del rencor que sentía por lo acontecido el día anterior. Caminaron de regreso a las frías calles, a paso lento. Tardaron un par de minutos para volver a hablar.

–Wen, lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte. Todo esto es mi culpa, por favor, regresa conmigo, podemos solucionarlo...

La joven no tardó en interrumpir.

–Stan, no. Agradezco que aceptes tus errores, pero no podemos arreglar esto...

Stanley también la interrumpió.

–Wendy, escucha, en verdad lamento haberte lastimado. Te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado, por favor.

El rostro de angustia del joven sorprendió aún más a Wendy, quien comenzó a sentirse culpable. A pesar de ello no iba a cambiar la decisión que tantos desvelos le había costado.

–No, Stanley. No puedo.

–Wen, por favor.

La joven se limitó a negar con el movimiento de su cabeza, dando la vuelta para regresar al centro comercial y buscar a Bebe. Stanley no podía soportar la idea del rechazo. Sintió el impulso de ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, una mejor idea cruzó su mente; aquella idea que incluía cigarrilos sin filtro y una botella de alcohol.

La cafetería Tweek Bros finalmente había abierto. Tweek había mostrado su lado organizativo y de liderazgo asombrando a sus tres compañeros de trabajo, quienes acataron sus ordenes. Con Tweek y Craig encargándose de la producción del café y de la caja, Kenny y Butters se encargaban de la recepción y de atender las mesas y la barra sirviendo las exquisitas variedades de café y los apetecibles comestibles. Las primeras personas llegaron de a poco, entre ellos Kyle y Clyde, quienes tomaron una de las mesas del lugar para conversar. Su plática sobre prácticas no cesaba; Clyde no se cansaba de insistir y de sorber de su café saborizado a base de frambuesa, lo cual era inevitable de ver para Kyle, quien, después de varios minutos de súplica, finalmente aceptó. Kenny se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja en su mano derecha. Antes incluso de que pudiera hablar, Clyde se apresuró en anunciar:

–¡Kenny, Kyle aceptó ser mi entrenador!

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas. Algunas de las personas en la cafetería posaron sus ojos en la mesa que los jovenes ocupaban. Kenny sonrió, inclinándose hacia Kyle para entregar su pedido.

–Aquí está tu café latte con caramelo...

–...Gracias.

Kyle sabía que Kenny no podía quedarse callado. Sólo tenía que esperar por una respuesta burlona y prepararse para contestar, sin embargo en esta ocasión le dejaría muy pocos recursos para hacerlo.

–Y... ¿que dice Stan a todo esto?

Kyle bajó la cabeza y murmuró:

–Cállate, Kenny.

Clyde los miró sin enterarse del todo.

–¿Stan? ¿Por qué él...?

Kyle interrumpió enseguida.

–Nada, Clyde. Nada.

En el centro comercial Wendy sorprendió a Bebe por la espalda mientras esta veía un par de zapatillas estilo 'peep toe' exactamente iguales a las que comprendían su atuendo, solo que éstas eran color rojo.

–¡Wendy! ¿No son hermosas estas zapatillas? –miró alrededor suspicaz–. ¿Y Stan, en dónde está?

Wendy cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

–Se fue.

El semblante de Bebe cambió de alegre a uno totalmente serio.

–Wendy, ¿en verdad vas a quedarte con Cartman?

Wendy intentó salir de la tienda, pero Bebe la tomó del brazo para retenerla.

–No vamos a discutir por esto.

–¡Por supuesto que vamos a hacerlo! No puedes elegir a Cartman sobre Stan, ¿estás ciega?

La engreída voz de Bebe ocasionó que fuera Wendy quien la tomara del brazo para llevarla fuera de la tienda. Ante la humillación impuso su zapatilla delante de uno de los pies de Wendy para detenerla.

–Bebe, ya basta.

–¡No! No estás siendo justa con Stan.

–No tienes motivos para decir eso. ¿Tú estás siendo justa con Clyde?

Retrocedió soltando su brazo del agarre antes de contestar.

–Eso es... diferente.

–¿En qué forma es diferente?

Bebe batió su rubia cabellera.

–Wen, tener una relación con Cartman es... grotesco.

Wendy reaccionó acercándose a ella, asustándola y haciéndola retroceder aún más.

–¡No es peor que lo que estás haciendo con Clyde! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de que seas una caprichosa sin corazón!

–¡No...! ¡No puedes hablarme así!

–Entonces deja de ser tan egoísta y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben.

Wendy estaba notablemente molesta, se veía en la tensión de su espalda, en su forma de caminar. Bebe sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con la reciente conversación dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras veía como se alejaba su mejor amiga.

Horas más tarde, entrada la noche, Tweek Bros comenzaba a vaciarse después de estar saturado de gente. Antes de cerrar, las personas conocidas llegaron de imprevisto; Clyde, Toke, Kyle, Ike, Ruby y Karen. Todos se reunieron para apoyar el nuevo trabajo de sus cuatro amigos. Sus órdenes fueron atendidas por los entusiastas Kenny y Butters. En cuestión de minutos el lugar fue cerrado por Tweek. Craig fue directo a la bodega a supervisar los complementos, siendo seguido por Token; Tweek se percató de esto y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago. Tampoco evitó acercarse a la entrada de la bodega para intentar escuchar la conversación, pero Butters se interpuso para hablar sobre el arduo día de trabajo.

Minutos más tarde Kenny se acercó a ambos rubios.

–Hey, Tweek, ¿puedo servir un poco de ese pastel a Karen?

Tweek asintió. Butters sonrió y olvidó su conversación yendo a auxiliar a Kenny. Esto le dio oportunidad a Tweek para voltear de regreso a la bodega; su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Token frente a frente, el cual le sonrió para continuar con su camino.

–Token, espera. Hablemos afuera.

Su voz decidida llamó la atención del mencionado, quien aceptó de inmediato. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que ambos salieron del local.

–¿De qué estaban hablando?

Token estaba genuinamente confundido.

–¿Quiénes?

Tweek lucía exaltado.

–Tú y Craig.

–Tweek, somos amigos. Conversamos de intereses en común.

–¿Quieres alejarme de él?

Token se sobresaltó una vez más.

–¿Qué?

Tweek ya no lucía indefenso ni vulnerable como antes, aunque tampoco lucía intimidante en lo absoluto. Lo que era evidente ahora es que estaba muy alterado.

–Lo sé. Sé que lo estás intentando. No es la primera vez que hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

Los cristales dejaban apreciar todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera del lugar. Con Tweek alterado y ahora con Craig observando todo desde dentro, Token no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

–Tweek, está bien. Sí, estábamos hablando de ti, pero te aseguro que no es lo que tú piensas.

–¿Entonces qué es?

–No puedo decirte. Este asunto sólo te concierne a ti y a Craig. Yo no puedo ser intermediario en su relación.

Tweek permaneció en silencio, asintió con suma lentitud mientras Token ingresaba una vez más al lugar. Craig, quien aún observaba desde adentro, se sentía traicionado e intrigado.

* * *

 **Sufro y sufriré mucho escribiendo sobre la cafetería Tweek Bros porque ya no puedo tomar café. :'v**


	7. Descubrirse

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Una disculpa por el retraso, me confundí un poco en saber qué seguía y esas cosas... Pero al fin hay un poco de acción, si saben a lo que me refiero. 1313 ;)**

 **En fin, disfruten. :)**

* * *

"Descubrirse."

Domingo. Segundo día de trabajo de los cuatro jóvenes; en la cafetería se prepararon justo como el día anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez los señores Tweak están presentes para ver cómo lo manejan. La presión que ejercían los adultos ocasionaba que Tweek y Butters permanecieran temerosos de cometer algún fallo y, por ende, ineludiblemente cometieron errores al trabajar. A pesar de las penetrantes y atentas miradas de los dos adultos, los insignificantes fallos cometidos pasaron desapercibidos para ellos, ya que estaban ahí sólo para pedir alimentos y ser atendidos todo el día.

A medio día, después de la escuela, Ruby, Ike y Karen volvieron al local a petición de esta última para conversar un rato con sus amigos y, porqué no, para estar cerca de Kenny, su querido hermano mayor. Entre comentarios absurdos y risas el batido de chocolate hizo efecto y Karen tuvo que ir al baño, dejando a Ike y Ruby solos. La plática poco a poco se tornó más personal hasta que Ike se decidió a hablar, confesando sus sentimientos. Ruby descubrió (o mejor dicho, confirmó) lo que se temía; Ike estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ruby se quedó sin palabras al instante. No sabía qué responder, su mente sólo daba vueltas contorno a su hermano y su relación con Tweek. Ike comenzó a sentirse incómodo también. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que incluso Butters lo sintió al acercarse a la mesa, regresando así su nerviosismo. Finalmente Ruby reaccionó y terminó por pedirle tiempo para pensarlo, saliendo de inmediato ante la mirada curiosa de Craig. Cuando Karen salió del baño se encontró con la mesa vacía. Kenny se acercó a ella y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

–Creo que Ike al fin se decidió a hablar.

Karen miró al rostro de su hermano con un deje de desconcierto.

–¿Escuchaste algo? –Kenny negó con la cabeza, acompañando a su hermana a la salida. Karen se despidió–. Tengo que ir a hablar con Ruby.

En el parque, Clyde y Kyle estaban finalmente en su primera práctica. Después de acordar y planear su rutina, finalmente estaban ahí, pero tal parecía que no cumplirían su cometido, ya que el teléfono de Kyle sonó y tuvo que disculparse antes de contestar sin saber quién llamaba.

–¿Hola...?

La voz de la línea sonó algo... inusual. Kyle dio un vistazo a la pantalla del celular para saber de quién se trataba antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Stan?

Stanley soltó una breve carcajada antes de pronunciar palabras audibles.

–Ven conmigo...

–¿Qué?

–Ven.

–No puedo –contestó mirando a Clyde antes de darle la espalda–. ¿En dónde estás?

–En la escuela.

–¿Qué haces...? ¿Cómo entraste ahí?

Clyde se acercó a él, tomando su hombro.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?

Kyle no recibió respuesta de Stanley y bajó su celular para hablar con Clyde.

–Es Stan, parece que está en problemas.

–¿Necesita tu ayuda?

Kyle observó su teléfono para asegurarse de que la llamada continuaba.

–Eso parece...

–Ve con él.

Clyde sonrió y Kyle frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

–Pero estamos por empezar la práctica...

Clyde lo interrumpió.

–Oye, Stan y tú son los mejores amigos que conozco. Si él te necesita debe ser algo realmente serio. Podemos empezar mañana en la escuela.

Kyle mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido, desviando la mirada para ver sus propios pies. Clyde tomó la mano que sostenía el teléfono celular para elevarla e incitarlo a contestar. Kyle asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos, reanudando su plática con Stanley aún sin estar de acuerdo.

–¡...Hey, Kyle! ¡Ven a la escuela, ven conmigo...!

Escuchó sus balbuceos antes de preguntar.

–¿En dónde estás exactamente?

Stanley comenzó a darle instrucciones. Kyle se dirigió a la escuela no sin antes despedirse de Clyde, quien se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo en el pueblo. En su camino se encontró con Ruby y habló con ella brevemente ya que parecía que la joven tenía prisa. Tras esto pensó en que debía visitar a sus amigos en la cafetería, pero al pasar y divisar desde afuera a los señores Tweek decidió que no era un buen momento para ello. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al centro comercial. Entró y vagueó entre las tiendas hasta que vio un maniquí que llamó su atención ya que vestía la misma ropa que él; pantalones entubados en color café, tenis bota y camisa de manga corta y cuello en V, ambos de color blanco y su usual cazadora de béisbol; dentro de la tienda de ropa unisex se encontraba la esbelta rubia que le hacía suspirar. Esta vez no fue la excepción, por lo que rápidamente entró para acercarse a ella y saludarla. Bebe se enfureció al ser interrumpida mientras contemplaba las bellísimas faldas extra largas, por esta razón se comportó de una manera impetuosa ante el entusiasmado joven. Clyde parecía tan feliz que Bebe no pudo evitar destrozar su sonrisa.

–Me interrumpes.

Clyde intentaba quedar frente a ella.

–Yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

Bebe lo miró de reojo, sin prestar demasiada atención.

–¿No te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra hasta que bajaras de peso?

–En realidad no... Dijiste que saldrías conmigo si bajaba de peso...

–¡Es lo mismo! ¡Aléjate de mí!

–Pero Barbara, estoy... haciendo una rutina de ejercicio y pronto bajaré de peso...

La joven giró los ojos, incapaz de darle la cara al contrario.

–¿Ya comenzaste? No veo ninguna diferencia.

–No, pero pronto...

Interrumpió alzando la voz.

–¡Pues hasta que eso suceda, no me hables!

Finalmente la rubia ignoró al aún esperanzado joven mientras adquiría una falda extra larga en color rojo, después de esto se marchó del centro comercial dejando atrás a Clyde, quien por primera vez decidió no seguir insistiendo.

Fuera de la residencia Tucker, Karen finalmente encontró a Ruby, justo en la entrada de la casa. Ambas subieron directo a la habitación de la menor de los Tucker para hablar y aclarar de una vez por todas qué era lo que Ruby sentía. Karen observó a su amiga tomar asiento frente al espejo, posteriormente la siguió y acarició su cabello para comenzar a juguetear con mechones de pelo.

Ruby bajó la cabeza, mirando el reflejo de sus pies en el espejo.

–¿Lo sabías? –dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a Karen, quien asintió antes de tomar un cepillo–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Karen comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

–Porque ya lo sabías.

–Sí, pero... no creí que...

–¿...Que te lo diría?

Ruby miró a otro punto en la habitación, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos. La verdad era que Ike la agradaba, desde el día en que se conocieron él siempre había estado a su lado. Él y Karen eran las personas en las que más confiaba, y los apreciaba, pero había algo en Ike que definitivamente hacía que su cariño hacia él fuera diferente.

–Ruby, lo más importante es, ¿qué sientes por él?

La mencionada se apartó del espejo y de su amiga, estirando los brazos en señal de cansancio.

–Karen, no sigamos con esto...

En definitiva, Ike le gustaba, pero siempre era preferible evitar el tema.

Kyle acababa de entrar a la escuela media superior cuando la llamada por teléfono de Stanley se cortó. Intentó contactarlo de nuevo, ya que después de todo el balbuceo no le había dicho en qué parte de la escuela estaba, pero no respondía sus llamadas. Kyle se molestó y decidió caminar hacia los vestidores cerca de la cancha de fútbol americano, en donde probablemente se encontraba su ebrio amigo; el campo estaba lejos, por lo que le tomó tiempo llegar hasta ahí; revisó por todo el lugar, pero no encontro ni un solo rastro de que Stanley hubiera estado ahí. Kyle cerró los ojos, frunció el entrecejo y dejó salir una corta carcajada al pensar que se trataba de una broma. Pronto retomó su camino hacia la entrada de la escuela maldiciendo a Stanley una y otra vez, pero su recorrido fue interrumpido cuando recibió otra llamada de su amigo.

–¡¿Es una broma?!

–¿...Qué?

–¡No estás en la escuela!

Escuchó una risa descarada y estaba a punto de explotar de la ira cuando Stanley habló.

–Eso es porque no estoy en el campo... Bi-blio-te-ca, estoy en la biblioteca...

Kyle se sorprendió enseguida.

–¿En la biblioteca? ¿Que haces ahí?

–Sí, en la biblioteca...

Kyle giró los ojos y no perdió tiempo en dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

–Voy para allá, ¡no te muevas de ahí!

Cortó la llamada para prácticamente correr hacia la biblioteca. A decir verdad, ahora temía más por la integridad de los libros y del espacio en general, después de todo no era la primera vez que Stanley hacía lo mismo. En ocasiones anteriores había tenido que ir a buscarlo al centro comercial, a la cafetería de los Tweak, en algún baño público e incluso al lago del pueblo. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Al final, Stanley siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Kyle entró a la biblioteca y buscó a Stanley hasta encontrarlo en el suelo abrazado a un libro y aún sosteniendo su celular al lado de su oreja.

–¡Kylie! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kyle suspiró.

–Levántate...

Kyle tomó el brazo de Stanley y el libro que sostenía cayó al suelo.

–¿Por qué ese libro...? –murmuró.

–¡Es tu libro fav-favorito!

Kyle se sorprendió de encontrar aquel libro en brazos de Stanley y aún más por el hecho de que sabía que era su libro favorito, ya que cambiaba su elección de libro favorito por lo menos cada dos meses. "Como gustéis" obra de William Shakespeare llevaba cuando mucho una semana de haber sido elegido y no había forma en que hubiera hablado con Stanley en ese lapso, mucho menos de libros.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó tomando el libro con su mano libre.

–¿Saber qué?

Kyle bufó.

–Nada...

Stanley sonrió y tomó el brazo de Kyle con ambas manos, jalándolo para acercarlo a él.

–¿Te refieres al libro?

Kyle retrocedió haciendo un esfuerzo para poner de pie a su amigo.

–Ya no importa...

Stanley se tambaleó hasta tomar el libro con una mano y el hombro de Kyle con la otra.

–Es porque me gustas.

Kyle apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Stanley lo acorralara contra uno de los estantes para besarlo. El libro cayó al piso. Kyle no respondía al beso, pero eso no le impedía a Stanley deleitarse con el deseado contacto. Poco a poco Kyle reaccionó, siguiendo el ritmo, tocando el rostro del más alto; era extraño, el olor y sabor a alcohol era perceptible y molesto, pero no podía evitarlo, le era necesario hacerlo. Stanley rió cuando finalmente cedió, entonces profundizó el beso y deslizó sus manos bajo la chaqueta naranja de Kyle, acariciando sobre la delgada camisa negra de algodón.

Entre besos, Stanley habló:

–Te quiero... amigo...

Kyle abrió los ojos y lo empujó enseguida, ocasionando que se tambaleara hasta detenerse con el estante de enfrente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, separados por aquel libro, viéndose el uno al otro.

El final del día para los cuatro jóvenes en la cafetería fue bastante ameno. Los señores Tweak quedaron satisfechos con la comida y con la eficacia de los jóvenes; parecía que los clientes habían incrementado de un día para otro gracias al carisma de Kenny, el entusiasmo de Butters y, por qué no, la singular relación de Tweek y Craig. Antes de dejar el lugar, los señores Tweak y los cuatro jóvenes habían llegado a un acuerdo; durante la semana los adultos se encargarían de la cafetería por la mañana y los jóvenes lo harían por la tarde después de la escuela. A pesar de su maravilloso acuerdo, los señores Tweak se habían ido antes de cerrar el local, así se libraban de la responsabilidad de limpiar y acomodar las cosas. Los cuatro jóvenes terminaron sus deberes, Tweek y Butters tomaron asiento en una de las mesas para conversar y tomar café; Kenny y Craig subieron a la azotea para fumar cigarrillos. Tomaron asiento en el borde del recinto y finalmente dieron una calada a sus cigarros. Después de la primera calada Craig no volvió a dar otra por largos minutos, por lo que Kenny supo que algo andaba mal.

No pudo evitar preguntar:

–Craig, ¿te pasa algo?

El mencionado fijó su vista en su compañero antes de volver a desviarla al frente.

–No.

Kenny sonrió.

–Vamos, no puedes engañarme.

Craig vio cuando Kenny le dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de extinguirse. Volteó a ver el suyo; era poco lo que quedaba, pero aún así lo brindó al otro. Kenny aceptó e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Craig prosiguiera.

–Tweek...

Craig permaneció en silencio y Kenny asintió.

–Sabía que se trataba del pequeño Tweek. ¿Qué hay con él?

Craig se inclinó, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

–Es lo que no sé.

–Eh... –aclaró su garganta–. Has estado con él prácticamente toda tu vida. A pesar de ello no sé si te gustan los hombres o no, ya que fuiste obligado a estar con Tweek... pero si dudas tanto debe ser porque no te sientes cómodo en su relación actual. Si quieres terminar con él...

–No es eso.

Interrumpió a Kenny. Suspiró y movió sus brazos hacia atrás para recargarse en ellos. Observó hacia el cielo mientras Kenny sonreía e imitaba sus acciones.

–Creo que tienes la respuesta.

–Nadie me obligó a estar con Tweek. Si no me agradara no estaría con él, pero últimamente las cosas han cambiado...

–¿Quieres algo más con él? Es decir, ¿nunca ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos en todos estos años?

–Nunca hablamos sobre ello. Sólo somos como... mejores amigos. No sé si él quiere lo mismo...

Kenny lo miró fijo.

–Craig, ¿te gusta Tweek?

Craig titubeó, dando un vistazo alrededor.

–Sí...

–Entonces arriesga todo y háblale de tus sentimientos. Han estado tanto tiempo juntos que lo raro sería que no sintieran lo mismo. Hasta yo estaba seguro de que ya había pasado de todo entre ustedes dos.

Craig negó con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, concibiendo al admirar la luna en silencio con su compañero.

En la residencia Marsh, Kyle finalmente había logrado llevar a Stanley hasta su habitación. Era bueno para Stanley que el resto de la familia no estuviera en casa a esa hora. Durante todo el camino Stanley había intentado persuadir a su amigo con el tema del beso. En la habitación sus movimientos torpes le impidieron acorralar a Kyle, pero lo había intentado. Terminado el forcejeo y una vez recostado en la cama, Stanley tomó el brazo de su amigo y le rogó para que no lo dejara solo. Kyle se rehusó hasta que el contrario lo jaló, recostándolo a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza y, posteriormente, quedarse dormido. Kyle intentó escapar, pero no pudo. Stanley había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

* * *

 **Yay, ya comienzan las cosas gays. 3 1313**

 **Cuéntenme en reviews' qué les parece esta historia, cuál es su OTP y qué personaje es su favorito. ;)**


	8. Final de un ciclo

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Regreso 1 500 años después. ,_, Pero finalmente nuevo capítulo. Disfruten. :)**

* * *

"Final de un ciclo."

La alarma del teléfono celular de Stanley sonaba insistentemente. Kyle tardó en reaccionar, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al sonido de esa alerta, aunque coincidiera una vez más con algo que a él le gustaba. En esta ocasión, la alarma había sido programada con una de sus canciones favoritas, "Without You" de la banda australiana Silverchair. La coincidencia le hizo recordar el incidente con el libro en la biblioteca y las palabras inesperadas de su mejor amigo: "me gustas."

Pronto sintió el movimiento del cuerpo contrario y se estremeció al querer mover su mano y darse cuenta que Staley la estaba sosteniendo. El adormilado joven estiró su mano libre para tomar su celular y desactivar la alarma, después de esto dejó caer su brazo sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, quedando más cerca de él, respirando el aroma de su pelirroja cabellera.

–Stanley...

Kyle a penas pudo murmurar, le hacía falta el aire para hablar correctamente. El dolor agudo en su brazo derecho volvió al haber pasado toda la noche sobre él. Como pudo giró sobre su incómoda vestimenta, quedando frente a frente con su amigo antes de que este abriera los ojos. Kyle titubeó, pero tan pronto Stanley abrió los ojos volvió a cerrarlos, acercándose aún más para abrazarlo. Kyle gimió por la sorpresa y se sonrojó; agradeció que Stanley no estuviera consciente del todo. Se soltó como pudo del abrazo y salió de la cama antes de darse la oportunidad de llegar a otra posición aún más comprometedora. Una vez de pie se acomodó la ropa, se percató de la hora tardía que era y comenzó a mover a su amigo, empujando su brazo.

–¡Stan, despierta...! Debemos ir a la escuela.

El mencionado estiró su brazo hasta tocar el contrario, deslizando su mano hasta tocar la de Kyle.

–Kyle...

En ese momento abrió los ojos, como si de pronto hubiera recordado todo. Kyle tomó asiento en la cama para ayudar a Stanley a levantarse.

–¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

Stanley alejó las manos de su amigo y logró sentarse solo.

–Ah... ¿Hacer qué?

Kyle cruzó sus brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

–¡Siempre tomas hasta perder el control! Y la única persona que parece pagar las consecuencias soy yo...

Stanley no supo qué responder. Se limitó a salir de las sábanas para sentarse a un lado de su amigo en el borde de la cama. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, encorvándose antes de hablar.

–No tienes por qué ocuparte de mí...

Kyle se exaltó.

–¡¿Que no tengo por qué ocuparme?! ¡Soy la única persona a la que llamas para que te saque de los inusuales lugares en donde decides "ahogar tus penas"! ¡Soy yo quien siempre termina perdiendo más que tú al ayudarte! ¡Además de...!

Ante el abrupto silencio, Stanley levantó la cabeza.

–¿Qué?

Kyle lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Stanley actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior. Bajó la voz para hablar.

–Te aprovechas de mí.

Stanley titubeó, enderezando su postura.

–¿...Qué?

–¡Deja de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado!

Ambos desviaron la mirada. Stanley volvió la vista al piso para encorvarse y tomar su cabeza con ambas manos.

–¿Pasó algo?

Kyle se enfureció, levantándose para quedar frente a su mejor amigo, aunque a una distancia considerada. A pesar de que Stanley ni siquiera lo estaba mirando se sonrojó, sintió aquellas afamadas mariposas en el estómago e incluso se sintió torpe y débil, pero aún así logró hablar entre dientes.

–Me dijiste que te gustaba y me besaste... ¿Vas a decirme que no lo recuerdas?

Stanley abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Sus manos hicieron presión en su cabeza y sin levantar la mirada, respondió:

–No... No recuerdo nada.

Stanley tomó el puente de su nariz por una milésima de segundo para después volver a colocar la mano sobre su cabeza. Kyle se sorprendió, se angustió, pero se acercó a él para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo de la cama.

–¡No mientas!

Ante la inesperada cercanía, Stenley se abrumó y lo empujó con fuerza, ocasionando que Kyle golpeara la puerta con su espalda.

–¡Dije que no lo recuerdo! Aun si pasó, lo cual dudo, no estaba consciente... No es verdad lo que te dije. No soy marica, Kyle.

Kyle estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, pero su tono de voz tan serio e incluso sombrío lo dejó petrificado. Decidió salir de la habitación antes de que la situación se tornara más violenta.

En la escuela media superior, Craig y Tweek se habían separado temporalmente, ya que Kenny y Butters se habían llevado al tercer rubio para proponerle ideas innovadoras para la cafetería. La noche anterior Kenny y Craig habían tenido una conversación larga y amena sobre sus deseos actuales. Era por momentos como ese que Craig y Kenny eran muy buenos amigos. Al final de su estadía en la azotea se ofrecieron ayuda mutua para resolver sus problemas recientes. Así, al llevarse a Tweek, Kenny ayudaba a Craig para que este pudiera conversar con Token sobre lo que había visto en la cafetería después de la última conversación que habían tenido.

–¿Tweek sabe algo?

Token permaceció en silencio, desconcertado. Pronto entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió.

–Sabía que preguntarías sobre eso.

Craig asintió, pasando una mano sobre su chullo para acomodarlo.

–No he hablado con Tweek sobre eso, pero después de la plática que tuvieron ustedes dos fuera de la cafetería él ha estado un poco distante... Si le dijiste algo...

–No, Craig –interrumpió enseguida–. Lo único que le dije fue que este asunto les incumbe solo a ustedes dos.

Craig lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con un deje de confusión.

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Token hizo una mueca de sorpresa al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

–Oh... Podría decirte, pero Tweek también es mi amigo, así que va lo mismo para ti. Si quieres saberlo, habla con él.

Craig lo miró levantando una ceja. Si su percepción no le fallaba, Token acababa de decirle algo escencial. Era posible que hubiera hablado con Tweek sobre su relación también. Token se limitó a sonreír, inseguro por el repentino silencio del contrario, repasando sus palabras en su mente para percatarse si había cometido un error.

En la escuela media, otro de los miembros de la familia Tucker sostenía una conversación con la misma seriedad. Ruby y Ike hablaban apropiadamente sobre la confesión que el joven había hecho el día anterior. La verdad era que Ruby todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, pero Ike le había propuesto tener una conversación tranquila antes de iniciar las clases.

–Ruby, no te preocupes por nada. Sé que te sorprendí con mi confesión y por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar a que aclares tu mente.

–¿De verdad? –Ruby sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar–. Es decir, gracias, Ike.

Ike rió bajo y Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír. Era más que evidente que a ella le agradaba Ike, sin embargo no podía aceptarlo. La relación entre Craig y Tweek era la única que había experimentado de cerca y a decir verdad, por más que quisiera evitarlo, ésta le abrumaba. Parecía ser que era la única persona que no comprendía del todo su unión. A pesar de que los había visto juntos desde que podía recordar, nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle por qué eran la única pareja del tipo en todo el pueblo. El por qué tenía que ser su hermano mayor el involucrado.

Por su parte, Kyle había llegado tarde para su segunda clase en la escuela media superior, perdiéndola también ya que la decepcionada profesora no le había permitido entrar. Después de descansar un par de minutos sentado en el piso fuera del salón, se levantó y se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo. Había salido tan rápido de casa que no le había dado el tiempo para desayunar. Una vez con alimento en manos, se acercó a una mesa y tomó asiento para comer mientras leía un libro sobre psicología para su siguiente clase que esperaba no perder. Al encontrar un tema de su interés comenzó a leer con suma atención. "Las personas 'tóxicas' ocupan el rol de victimario (en el caso de la pareja sería: '¿quién te va a mirar si yo te dejo? Ya no vales para nada') o de víctima (si seguimos con el mismo caso: 'así me pagas después de lo mucho que me he sacrificado por ti')"Esto suena igual a Wendy y Stan... Más a Stan cuando está ebrio" pensó Kyle. "La persona tóxica es aquella que, en la relación interpersonal, desgasta, intimida, cosifica al otro, lo culpabiliza, lo ningunea". Para Kyle, esto sonaba a alguien más que también conocía.

–¡Ha! Cartman...

–¿Me hablaste, judío marica?

Kyle volteó enseguida para encontrarse con Cartman tomando asiento frente a él. Genial, acababa de arruinar su almuerzo.

–No.

Respondió simple, intentando reanudar su lectura.

–Escuché que Wendy y Stan terminaron... ¿Sabes por qué motivo fue?

Cartman habló con la mayor hipocresía del mundo, pero Kyle no se percató de ello, puesto que la noticia le había hecho caer en cuenta.

–¿Terminaron? ¿Cómo...?

–¿No lo sabías? –Cartman sonrió con malicia antes de volver a hablar–. Parece que Wen está saliendo con alguien mejor que ese pedazo de mierda.

Kyle procesó la información poco a poco y volvió a su lectura.

–Todos sabíamos que su relación era inútil, pero no hables así de él..

Cartman interrumpió, restando importancia a esas palabras.

–Wendy está saliendo conmigo.

Kyle levantó la mirada de súbito para encararlo. Esa sonrisa retorcida era pura; Cartman no mentía esta vez. Pudo comprobarlo en su totalidad cuando Wendy se acercó a la mesa.

–Hola, Kyle... –saludó la joven desviando la mirada–. Eric, te estaba buscando.

Cartman le sonrió a Kyle una vez más antes de levantarse para ir detrás de Wendy. Kyle observó a ambos mientras compraban comida y, posteriormente, tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa a lo lejos. Tragó saliva y compadeció a su mejor amigo. Ahora sabía por qué había vuelto a beber, y por primera vez en su vida estaba de acuerdo con que esa drástica decisión era una buena elección.

En la mesa que compartían Cartman y Wendy había una pequeña discusión.

–No fue la gran cosa. Sólo me recriminó por nuestra relación.

–Claro, eso no es la gran cosa –habló con sarcasmo–. Wendy, si quieres darte a respetar no puedes pasar por alto esas "recriminaciones".

Wendy continuó comiendo tranquilamente, intentando restar importancia.

–Eric, no es necesario. No logró herirme emocionalmente.

Cartman bufó, buscando incansablemente alguna prueba contundente en contra de Stanley.

–Pero sí físicamente, ¿no es cierto?

Wendy lo miró y se detuvo un momento, terminando de masticar su comida, alargando los minutos para contestar.

–...No.

Eso fue suficiente para que Cartman intuyera lo sucedido. Por primera vez se quedó callado, al no preveér sentirse así de furioso. "Ese jodido alcoholico" pensó, evitando advertir a Wendy de sus planes de venganza.

Pasado el tiempo restante de la segunda clase, Kyle regresó a su salón para no perder la siguiente hora también. Posterior a recibir una reprimenda de parte de su profesora, finalmente pudo entrar al salón de clases, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con atención. Haciendo caso omiso, tomó asiento a lado de Kenny, quien lo saludaba moviendo su mano izquierda por sobre su cabeza.

–Es raro que llegues tarde... Es de hecho un fenómeno inusual.

Habló Kenny en referencia a la forma de hablar de su amigo para burlarse de él. Kyle lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados para después desviar la mirada.

–Cállate, Kenny.

Lola, una de las jóvenes animadoras del instituto, quien estaba a un lado de Kyle, escuchó la conversación entre los dos amigos y no se limitó al entrar en ella.

–Es muy extraño que faltes a clases, Kyle. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Kyle se sintió molesto por la insistencia de las personas por saber qué le había pasado, ya que el salón entero parecía estar expectante, pero su amabilidad y sobre todo su autocontrol eran de admirarse.

–No pasó nada grave... Sólo tuve un inconveniente y no pude llegar a tiempo.

Su respuesta convenció a la gran mayoría de presentes, pero no a Kenny. En lo absoluto. El rubio permaneció mirando a Kyle en un intento por decifrar lo que ocultaba, hasta que el profesor arribó y la clase empezó.

Horas más tarde en los vestidores que ocupaban los jóvenes que jugaban fútbol americano Token se sorprendió de ver a Clyde usando el uniforme para jugar en lugar de aquella chaqueta roja que usaba en vano, puesto que siempre faltaba a los entrenamientos. La mayor ironía era que Clyde era el único que utilizaba esa chaqueta representante del equipo.

–¿Listo para comenzar de nuevo?

Habló Token, refiriéndose a la falta constante de Clyde a los entrenamientos. Clyde lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, actuando realmente ofendido.

–Yo siempre estoy listo.

Fue la astuta respuesta que dio. Token solo levantó las cejas y sonrió, reprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

–Entonces vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Clyde asintió antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento. Por su parte, Kenny se encontró con Butters al entrar a los vestidores; este lo recibió cálidamente como le era costumbre. Su ritmo de conversación era tan conocido mutuamente que pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que les había pasado durante el día.

–Stan llegó tarde, se perdió las primeras dos clases y parte de la tercera, pero el profesor le permitió entrar. Me quedaré con él después del entrenamiento para pasarle mis apuntes.

Kenny lo miró fijo y sonrió de a poco hasta tener una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

–¿Stan llegó tarde también...?

Butters asintió antes de preguntar:

–¿También?

Kenny negó con la cabeza, tomando su casco antes de salir de los vestidores para dirigirse al campo.

–Te diré después, ahora tengo que confirmar mi deducción.

Butters lo observó marcharse antes de reanudar el terminar de cambiarse de ropa. Kenny caminó sobre el pasto y divisó a Stanley justo a la mitad del campo. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

–¡Stanley, amigo!

El mencionado volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

–Hey, Kenny.

Notó que Stanley estaba desanimado. Aún así continuó su investigación.

–Te estuve buscando antes de la primera clase, ¿en dónde demonios estabas?

Mintió para saber qué iba a responder. Stanley desvió la mirada y continuó estirando sus brazos para calentar.

–Llegué tarde.

Kenny se extrañó de que no diera excusas, así que intentó presionar más.

–¿Por qué? ¿No son tú y Kyle siempre los primeros en llegar?

Stanley se agachó para tomar su casco del suelo.

–¿Y él llegó temprano?

Kenny lo había llevado a dar la respuesta que quería escuchar: otra pregunta.

–Claro. Antes que todos como siempre.

–No es cierto...

Susurró Stanley, entonces Kenny sonrió.

–¿Disculpa?

Preguntó fingiendo no haber escuchado. Stanley giró los ojos, molesto, dispuesto a responder de manera agresiva. Sin embargo Cartman se acercó a ellos por la espalda para pasar en medio de ambos empujándolos violentamente; a Stanley con más fuerza.

–Lo siento, chicos...

Dijo en su acostumbrado tono de hipocresía.

–¡Jódete!

Gritó Kenny pasando una mano sobre su cabello. Stanley prefirió alejarse susurrando maldiciones, después de todo era momento de comenzar el entrenamiento. Habiendo creado un par de estrategias, pasaron la última hora practicando en equipos de cinco: Stanley, Kyle, Tweek, Token y Kevin contra Craig, Cartman, Clyde, Kenny y Butters. Debido a la distracción del mariscal de campo y del centrocampista (Stanley y Kyle respectivamente), el equipo de Craig y Cartman iba ganando el juego varios puntos arriba. Aunque no era un juego oficial, los dos súper mejores amigos empezaron a discutir entre sí.

–¡Kyle, te dije que hicieras algo!

–¡Tú también puedes correr, idiota!

Esto ocasionaba que el resto de jugadores se distrajera y se incomodaran. Cartman se las ingenió para crear una estrategia en contra del capitán del equipo contrario; Stanley. Sabía que estaba distraído y no se protegería de la forma adecuada si lo tackleaba, por ello se aseguró que Craig, el capitán de su propio equipo, fuera a bloquearlo. Lamentablemente para Cartman, Stanley se cansó de lidiar con su equipo, salió del campo para darle paso a Jason, así el caprichoso de Kyle podría hacer todo a su manera. Esto cambió los planes de Cartman, pero de algún modo u otro alguien debía salir lastimado. Kyle obtuvo el balón y enseguida volteó a ver a Stanley, dándole una mirada enfadada para que se percatara que él solo podía hacer todo el trabajo y mucho mejor que él. Stanley le regresó la mirada por segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que la expresión de molestia en su rostro se transformó en uno de sorpresa.

–¡Kyle, cuidado!

El mencionado no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Craig estaba lo suficientemente cerca para intersectarlo, sin percatarse que a su espalda le seguía Cartman, quien tomó ventaja para empujar con fuerza a Craig contra el desprevenido Kyle, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo uno sobre otro. Craig se movió de inmediato mientras Kyle giraba para tomar su propio brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Stanley se acercó de inmediato, empujando a Craig, intentando ayudar a su amigo.

–Kyle, ¿estás bien?

Stanley vio cómo el peso de Craig había caído en la pierna izquierda de Kyle, por lo cuál intentó moverla. Kyle se quejó antes de alejar las manos de su amigo.

–Déjame en paz...

Habló bajo, asustado al recordar aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. Evitó a toda costa que Stanley volviera a tocarlo.

–Yo puedo ayudarlo, Marsh.

Dijo Craig con el entrecejo fruncido por la violenta acción de Stanley. Craig tomó a Kyle por la cintura, lo ayudó a levantarse; a pesar del dolor Kyle podía caminar con la ayuda de Craig. Tweek, observaba todo sin escuchar lo que decían desde su posición cerca de las gradas, lo único que podía escuchar eran los "cuchicheos" de los escasos espectadores en el lugar.

–¡Te lo dije, va por Craig!

–¿Entonces sí es gay?

–¡Absolutamente! Algunos dicen que lo es desde que tenía nueve años.

–Y el tonto de Craig cayó enseguida...

–Es una lástima. Llevaba años con Tweek y ahora...

La conversación de los jóvenes se detuvo abruptamente cuando notaron que aquel joven que los observaba desde el campo era Tweek. Uno de ellos levantó los hombros antes de que ambos se marcharan del lugar. Tweek se despojó de su casco y caminó hacia donde se habían dirigido Craig y Kyle. Estos dos se dirigían a la enfermería, aunque en realidad nunca había nadie ahí. A pesar de ello entraron a la habitación para buscar algún ungüento y un par de vendas.

–Déjame ayudarte.

Ofreció Craig tomando asiento a su lado.

–Gracias, Craig, pero puedo hacerlo solo.

Respondió intentando alzar el brazo para quitarse su jersey y el equipo de protección. Craig se levantó para auxiliarlo.

–¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes eso?

Preguntó al notar el enorme hematoma que iba de su codo a la mitad de su antebrazo. Era evidente que llevaba por lo menos un par de día ahí. Sin ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo le fue imposible ocultarlo.

–No es nada.

Craig tomó su brazo para estirarlo y flexionarlo. Los quejidos de Kyle le dijeron lo contrario.

–Deberías ver a un médico.

–Es sólo un hematoma.

–Te llevaré a ver a un médico.

Kyle suspiró cuando Craig comenzó a vendar su brazo, sin ánimo para seguir contradiciendo. Tweek llegó al lugar y observó desde afuera, oculto para que no advirtieran su presencia. Craig le vendó también la pierna, siendo cuidadoso.

–Debo cambiarme de ropa.

–Te espero afuera.

Kyle asintió con una sonrisa que duró apenas un segundo. Craig caminó hacia la salida.

–Gracias, Craig...

El mencionado volteó para devolverle la sonrisa de un segundo. Tweek aprovechó esto para alejarse rápidamente del lugar, conteniendo cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo que acababa de ver había sido real y una advertencia inminente. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionado al saber que todo había acabado. El rumor de la semana pasada, las personas de las gradas; todo era cierto; Kyle y Craig estaban enamorados.

* * *

 **La frase favorita de Kyle en este fic es "¡Cállate, Kenny!" xD**

 **Hablando sobre Kenny, a decir verdad este fic solo contiene "Creek" y "Style", por lo cual tengo que preguntarles: ¿Quieren que agregue Bunny? Mi idea principal es que tengan algo como un "bromance" (momentos y acciones muy gays entre sí, pero sin llegar a ser pareja) (no homo, bru), pero si les apetece que sean pareja... déjenme saberlo en un review.**

 **(Si alguien aquí ama a Cartman; una disculpa por no meterlo mucho, es que simplemente no sé cómo manejarlo xD)**

 **Y una disculpa por retrasarme. No tengo mucho tiempo últimamente y no quiero escribir al azar porque me confundo y no puedo seguir mis ideas.(?) Espero no tardar para el siguiente capítulo, créanme que ya tengo todo en mi cabeza.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	9. Preludio

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Vuelvo con este nuevo capítulo. :D**

 **Disfruten y nos leemos abajo. ;)**

* * *

"Preludio."

La sala de espera estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Quizá por la hora del día que era o quizá porque desde el servicio hasta el nombre del hospital (Hospital Paso al Infierno) daba la desconfianza suficiente a los pobladores para no ir. Pese a esto, después de dar sus datos a la recepcionista, una afable enfermera los dirigió hasta el consultorio del doctor que los atendería. La consulta en sí no fue demasiado larga, ya que las lesiones de Kyle no eran nada grave; debía usar un ungüento y ser más cuidadoso, claro, pero no era nada que le impidiera seguir con sus actividades habituales. Esto no impidió que Craig lo acompañara de regreso a casa, aún cuando Kyle había insistido en que no era necesario. Ambos terminaron ingresando a la residencia Broflovski ante la desconcertada mirada de Sheila, quien habló antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Kyle, hijo, ¿estás bien? Stanley me contó lo que pasó en el entrenamiento...

Kyle volteó a verla.

–¿Que Stan qué?

Sheila se acercó a él para darle la vuelta y llevarlo hacia la sala.

–¡Olvidé mencionarte que Stanley está aquí!

En ese momento Stanley salió de la cocina para observar a las tres personas frente a él. Kyle no se quedó atrás al tomar la delantera para encarar a su amigo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz denotaba su resentimiento. Stanley sólo frunció el entrecejo levemente antes de hablar.

–Vine a ver si te encuentras bien, pero... –Stanley le dio un vistazo a Craig antes de volver la mirada hacia su mejor amigo–, veo que estás estupendo.

Kyle levantó la voz en un tono obstinado.

–En perfectas condiciones. Gracias.

Sheila y Craig permanecieron en silencio, observando y escuchando la pequeña discusión que mantenían los súper mejores amigos hasta que Stanley se acercó súbitamente a Kyle, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. Sheila jadeó asustada, Kyle levantó más la voz y Craig se interpuso entre ambos para evitar cualquier percance.

–Suficiente. Es mejor que te vallas, Marsh.

Stanley le dio una mirada fulminante antes de protestar.

–¡Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

–Tengo más derecho a estar aquí que tú.

La firmeza y la seguridad de sus palabras le hicieron caer en cuenta. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era pedir perdón por la discusión que había creado para no perder a su mejor amigo, y sin embargo había tomado la opción de huir del lugar sin disculpas ni explicaciones de parte de nadie.

En la mansión Black, Clyde se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos intentando recordar en dónde estaba ubicado el gimnasio. Tardó poco menos de media hora en encontrarlo; al entrar sus ojos se centraron en el torso desnudo y rociado de sudor de Token, quien recién terminaba su rutina de ejercicios matutinos.

–¡Hey, Clyde! ¿Al fin te decidiste a usar el gimnasio?

Preguntó Token al verlo entrar con una toalla blanca en las manos. La mirada de Clyde fue de izquierda a derecha, buscando las palabras que acababa de perder.

–No... Tu madre me dijo que te trajera esto.

Habló entre balbuceos lanzándole la toalla a su amigo. Token rió antes de contestar.

–Gracias.

Clyde se cruzó de brazos, gesticulando un puchero ante la confusión que acababa de surgir en su mente.

Stanley caminaba por la acera de la mansión Black cuando escuchó una vez más esa molesta voz nasal a su espalda.

–¡Marsh!

Lo llamó Craig para que se detuviera. Stanley estaba molesto con él, pero se detuvo justo en la esquina de la cuadra para esperar a que lo alcanzara.

–¿Ahora qué? ¿Kyle te mandó en su lugar para que me persigas?

Craig se detuvo frente a él y suspiró.

–No exactamente. Aunque parece que eres tú quien lo sigue a él.

Stanley rodó los ojos, intentando restarle importancia.

–Eso no es verdad... Además, ¿te importa?

–¿Te importa que me importe?

Stanley abrió los ojos. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía qué responder, ocasionando que su lado impulsivo saliera a flote.

–¡¿Por qué tendría que importarte?! ¡No es como si Kyle y tú...! Kyle y tú...

–¿No es como si estuviéramos juntos? –Craig levantó una ceja en duda, incitando al contrario–. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso, Marsh?

Clyde y Token, quienes acababan de salir de la residencia Black, escucharon la conversación y se acercaron de inmediato a sus dos amigos. Stanley sabía que si Craig estaba mintiendo no se atrevería a aceptar que tenía una relación con Kyle frente a sus mejores amigos, aunque ya era sospechoso el hecho de que no estuviera con Tweek.

–Estoy seguro. Tú y Tweek están juntos.

–¿Ves a Tweek por aquí? No, Marsh, los rumores eran ciertos. Kyle y yo somos novios.

Stanley negó con la cabeza, muy suave, bufó y se dio la vuelta para huir del lugar corriendo. Craig y Clyde a su espalda observaron su recorrido, hasta que Token se colocó frente a ellos dos.

–¡¿Kyle y tú son novios?!

–¡Felicidades, Craig!

Clyde interrumpió palmeando el hombro de Craig. Craig y Token lo miraron hasta que este último habló otra vez.

–¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?! Es decir, ¡¿qué hay de Tweek?!

Clyde asintió, colocándose a un lado de Token.

–Es cierto, Craig, ¿qué pasó con Tweek?

Craig se limitó a observarlos mientras Token enloquecía.

–¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió ayuda para avanzar en su relación, quien estaba muy interesado en saber si habíamos hablado de él?

Clyde interrumpió de nuevo.

–Es una lástima que le hagas esto a Tweek justo cuando al fin estaba decidido a confesarte sus sentimientos...

Craig sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cafetería.

–Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Token tomó su brazo para detenerlo.

–Espera, ¿qué?

Clyde inclinó la cabeza, confundido. Craig alejó la mano de Token tocando su hombro para después hablar.

–Lo de Kyle es una farsa, pero no hablen de eso con nadie.

–¿Y Tweek?

Habló Token, Craig asintió.

–Yo me encargo.

En una de las mesas de la cafetería Tweek Bros, Tweek reposaba disfrutando del aroma de su apetecible café negro. El paso de los años le había hecho caer en cuenta que era el café cargado lo que le daba aquellos tics y espasmos sumamente molestos y no era lo que los controlaba, como creían sus padres. A consecuencia de su descubrimiento, había dejado de beber café en cantidades atroces para disfrutar de una sola taza de vez en cuando. Al principio le había sido muy difícil dejar de tomar las grandes cantidades de café que consumía; tuvo que dejarlo gradualmente día tras día, año tras año hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo Craig lo habían apoyado incondicionalmente para poder lograr su cometido. Ah, Craig... aquel joven con quien había protagonizado una violenta pelea que "concluyó" con ambos en el hospital; posteriormente fue su amigo de la infancia con el que protagonizaría la historia de amor más romántica de los últimos años... Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras le daba un trago a su amargo café. Se burlaba de sí mismo al haber sido tan tonto de creer los rumores que circulaban sobre la supuesta relación entre Craig y Kyle. Era la segunda vez que el rumor surgía y simplemente era imposible que tal cosa existiera, no sólo porque ambos eran sus amigos, sino también porque estaba seguro de que Craig habría hablado con él para explicarle lo que sentía por Kyle. Tweek había aprendido a confiar en la afabilidad de Craig, si él le decía que los conejillos de indias gobernarían el mundo algún día, él le creería sin importar qué.

Tweek continuó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Stanley irrumpió en su mesa.

–¡Tweek!

El mencionado dio un respingo, asustado, apenas logrando tomar su taza de café con ambas manos para dejarla sobre la mesa.

–S-Stan... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stanley levantó una ceja ante la pregunta del contrario. Restando importancia suspiró y tomó la taza de café, dándole un trago grande y haciendo una mueca por lo amargo que estaba.

–¿Cuándo terminaste con Craig?

Preguntó apático. Tweek lo miraba genuinamente confundido.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Stanley bufó y volvió a probar el amargo café con un gesto de asco.

–Craig estaba en casa de Kyle. Supuestamente lo acompañó a ver a un médico.

Tweek miró su taza de café siendo consumida poco a poco por el contrario.

–Sí, Craig... lo llevó para que revisaran su brazo...

–¿Su brazo...? –Stanley negó con la cabeza por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, frunciendo el entrecejo–. ¡Eso era una excusa, Tweek! ¡Ellos son novios!

–¡No! Ellos no...

Tweek arrebató la taza de café de las manos del contrario para beber el resto. Stanley asintió aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Craig me lo dijo. Él y Kyle son novios...

Stanley bajó la voz y la mirada, evidentemente triste. Tweek no supo qué decir. Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Kenny y Butters entraron al lugar.

–¡Stan, es un honor tenerte aquí!

Dijo Kenny tomando asiento a un lado del mencionado.

Stanley bufó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, en donde se encontró una vez más con Craig. Le dio una mirada fulminante antes de pasar a su lado golpeando hombro con hombro. Craig se interesó más por saber qué había estado haciendo en la cafetería, que a juzgar por la actitud evitativa de Tweek, no podía ser nada bueno. Kenny y Butters saludaron a Craig mientras este caminaba hacia la mesa que compartían con Tweek.

–Tweek, necesito hablar contigo.

El mencionado sintió un vuelvo en el estómago. Sin voltear a verlo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta sin contestar nada. Kenny y Butters alzaron los hombros como respuesta ante la mirada incrédula de Craig, quien se dio la vuelta para seguir al otro.

–Tweek...

El mencionado se concentró en voltear el letrero en la puerta de "cerrado" a "abierto" mientras respondía sin prestar demasiada atención.

–¿Podemos hablar después? Es hora de trabajar.

Craig lo observó mientras regresaba a la mesa para tomar su taza y acto seguido se encerraba en la bodega. La llegada de los clientes impidió que fuera a buscarlo.

Token y Clyde se dirigían a la cafetería también para consumir algo y visitar a sus amigos. Durante el camino, Clyde se encontró con Bebe y dejó a Token para seguirla, a pesar de que Token le había dicho que no era una buena idea. Al verlo, Bebe rodó los ojos y continuó caminando aún más rápido hacia el centro comercial. Clyde la seguía sin importar qué, sin dejar de hablar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en la tienda de moda favorita de Bebe (y, por lo tanto, la tienda favorita de Clyde). La hermosa joven rubia buscaba en la sección de cazadoras de cuero por una que llamara su atención y complementara al sombrero de playa negro que llevaba en manos. Clyde no dejaba de hablar, eso le molestaba de sobremanera, aunque admitía que se sentía más segura cuando tenía a alguien que le hiciera compañía.

–Esa cazadora se te vería muy bien, Beb-Barbara...

Complementó Clyde para agradar a la joven.

–Dime, Clyde, ¿qué no me quedaría bien?

Clyde sonrió, intentando acercarse más a ella. Bebe se lo impidió dándole el sombrero y la ropa que tenía en manos para que las sostuviera.

–Toma esto y cállate. No permites que me concentre.

Clyde tomó una de las cazadoras y la ofreció a Bebe.

–Pruébate esta. Estoy seguro de que te quedará muy bien.

Bebe le dio una mirada fulminante. Clyde no dejó de sonreír. Bebe cambió su semblante poco a poco a una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó la cazadora.

–Está bien, pero tú debes probarte esta.

Dijo tomando una camisa floreada para hombre un tanto ridícula. Clyde rió y asintió. Ambos entraron a los cambiadores correspondientes. Minutos después, cuando salieron, las risitas de Bebe no se hicieron esperar.

–En realidad no te ves para nada mal, Clyde.

Clyde sonrió emocionado y se acercó a ella.

–Tú luces... maravillosa.

–Lo sé.

Bebe se dio media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

–Espera – dijo Clyde colocándose atrás de ella–, acabas de decir que no me veo mal... ¿por qué siempre dices que estoy gordo?

–No tiene nada que ver, Clyde.

Bebe batió su cabello frente al espejo.

–Pero tú repudias a los gordos.

–Clyde, basta...

–Pero Bebe...

La joven se quitó la cazadora de cuero recortada que portaba, llevándola junto a su sombrero.

–Te dije que me llames Barbara.

–Barbara, yo no estoy gordo.

Bebe sonrió.

–Ya lo sé.

Clyde la miró, intrigado.

–¿Entonces por qué...?

–Estaba jugando contigo, Clyde. Yo nunca saldría contigo.

Con esas palabras se despidió para dirigirse a la caja. Clyde se quedó paralizado frente al espejo. En el momento en que Bebe salió de la tienda, Wendy salió del cambiador de a un lado del que estaba Clyde, dirigiéndose a él enseguida.

En la cafetería, la puerta de cristal fue abierta para darle paso a Kyle, quien se dirigió hacia la primera persona que divisó; Kenny, el cual limpiaba la última mesa que había sido ocupada. Habían pasado varios minutos sin que nadie entrara al recinto.

–¡Kenny! ¿Dónde está Craig?

–Ahí...

Respondió simple señalando a la barra. Craig estaba cerca de la caja registradora, como era común.

–¡Ven acá!

Mandó Kyle jalando a Kenny de la capucha de su parka anaranjada para llevarlo hasta la barra, cerca de Craig.

–¿Qué sucedió...?

Preguntó Kenny, acomodando su ropa una vez que su amigo lo soltó.

–¡Cállate! ¡Tú sabes lo que sucede!

Se quejó Kyle. Kenny rió al percatarse.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo deduje –Kyle contuvo su ira para continuar–. Ya sé qué te hizo hacer, Craig...

Craig asintió, acercándose más a ellos.

–¿Creen que funcione? Marsh está reacio, y las cosas con Tweek se complicaron.

Kyle asintió y miró a Kenny.

–Estoy empezando a dudar también...

Kenny les sonrió y asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

–Va a funcionar, ténganlo por seguro –afirmó, posando su mirada en Kyle–. Además, me dijiste que quieres que confiese algo, pero no me dijiste qué es eso tan importante...

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, esperando una respuesta de parte de Kyle, quien se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

–No le digan ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? –los dos jóvenes asintieron. Kyle siguió hablando–. Ayer ayudé a Stan a llegar a casa después de que pasara toda la tarde bebiendo en la biblioteca de la escuela. Mientras estuvimos ahí, él me... él...

Al instante Stan entró e interrumpió la conversación al dirigirse hacía ellos con rapidez.

–¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

Reclamó a Kyle, quien frunció el entrecejo. El tono de voz tan exaltado hizo que Tweek y Butters salieran de la bodega para saber qué estaba pasando.

–¡¿Qué quieres?!

Preguntó Kyle exaltado. Stanley señaló al menor de los Tweak.

–¡Tweek ya lo sabe!

Kyle lo miró confundido.

–¿Sabe qué?

Stanley bufó.

–¡Son repugnantes!

El sonido que emitió la puerta de entrada hizo que todos llevaran la vista hacia esta. Clyde y Wendy ingresaron. La joven lo había acompañado hasta ahí para dejarlo en un lugar seguro junto a sus amigos. Le había preocupado la manera tan cruel en que Bebe le había dicho que todo era un juego.

–Clyde, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Butters acercándose a él, preocupado por verlo tan triste limpiando sus ojos recurrentemente.

–Wendy...

Murmuró Stanley desviando toda su atención hacia la bella joven, lo cual hizo que Kyle se molestara más.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías y vete!

Stanley lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Cállate, Kyle, esto ya no se trata de ti.

El tono en que lo dijo había sido el mismo con el que lo había despedido la última vez. La molestia de Kyle pasó a ser nostalgia cuando tragó saliva. Wendy se percató de la mala situación; decidió irse sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Stanley se alteró por esto y sin más salió tras ella, gritando su nombre para intentar llamar su atención. Ante la escena, Kyle suspiró para calmarse antes de dirigirse hacia Clyde que permanecía sollozando cerca de la puerta.

–¡Espera, espera! –llamó Kenny, deteniéndolo, curioso por saber más–. No terminaste de explicar...

Kyle se acercó al rostro del contrario para murmurar:

–Él me besó... –levantó la voz para dirigirse a Tweek–. Tweek, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Stan no es verdad.

Tweek tragó saliva mientras veía a Kyle llevándose a Clyde. Contemplaba cómo ambos se alejaban a través de la puerta de cristal hasta que algo más perturbó su mente; sus padres, los padres de Craig, Ruby y Red aparecieron por una de las esquinas del local para entrar enseguida. Tweek volteó a ver a Craig y sus ojos se encontraron antes de que desviara la mirada con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

–¡Craig, Tweek, vengan aquí!

Llamó Richard Tweak mientras los demás tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa larga cerca del ventanal a un lado de la entrada.

–Pero, ¿quién nos va a atender si ellos se sientan aquí?

Habló Thomas esta vez. Richard sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–No hay ningún problema, para eso están Kenny y Butters.

Dijo impidiendo que ambos se escabulleran hacia la salida. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron al ser descubiertos. Los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa sin la verdadera intención de estar ahí. La familia hizo sus pedidos. Cuando ambos rubios (Kenny y Butters) se dirigieron a la cafetera, la familia inició su conversación. Con el pasar de los minutos llegaban uno a uno sus pedidos. Nada era tan importante para Tweek como mantener su mirada alejada de Craig, aunque estuviera justo a su lado, pero como ya era costumbre, todo lo que decía su padre siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

–Estuvimos conversando en el casino y hablamos sobre nuestros planes para estas vacaciones –habló Richard obteniendo la atención de todos–. Y... ¡decidimos crear las vacaciones de la gran familia Tweak-Tucker!

Tweek y Craig lo observaron por la abrumadora sorpresa. Ruby casi se ahoga con el trago que acababa de darle a su café moca, por lo que su prima Red palmeó su espalda. Tweek miró a Ruby, después a Craig y entonces a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa.

–¡No! –todos voltearon a verlo, Tweek se sintió nervioso al instante–. Es decir, no podemos dejar de abrir la cafetería...

Ruby lo miró agradecida por oponerse a la absurda idea, esperando que ese motivo fuera más que suficiente para cancelar las vacaciones.

–Tweek, hijo, te agradezco que profeses ese intenso amor y respeto por esta cafetería que tanto te ha dado, gracias al prestigioso y exquisito café que sirve con la mayor humildad la familia Tweak... pero, ¡claro que podemos cerrarla!

Habló Richard. A pesar de que ya había cumplido con todos los pedidos de la familia, Kenny se acercó con un vaso de agua para entregarlo a Craig (sin que él lo hubiera pedido) para poder interrumpir.

–Butters y yo podemos hacernos cargo...

Craig volteó a verlo. Kenny le sonrió, le guiñó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de este. Richard negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

–¡De ninguna manera!

Contestó alzando la voz en un tono pasivo. Tweek se levantó y protestó.

–¡No quiero ir! ¡No pienso cerrar la cafetería!

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó para volver a encerrarse en la bodega. Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio hasta que la señora Tweak habló.

–Craig, ¿podrías hablar con Tweek, por favor? Tú eres el único que puede convencerlo...

Craig se limitó a asentir y a beber de su vaso de agua.

Media hora de propagar planes para las increíbles vacaciones "Tweak-Tucker" más tarde, la familia por fin decidía abandonar el lugar sin tener que pagar un solo centavo. Craig, Kenny y Butters se dispusieron a limpiar la mesa hasta que Kenny interrumpió de su labor a Craig.

–Déjanos esto. Ve a hablar con Tweek ahora que puedes.

Craig lo miró, asintió, posteriormente se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega. Para su suerte, Tweek salió antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para tocar la puerta. No se veía muy emocionado de tenerlo tan cerca, pero aún así quería aclarar las cosas con él de una vez por todas.

–Tweek, hablemos.

El mencionado suspiró antes de responder.

–Está bien...

–No existe nada entre Broflovski y yo. Él mismo te lo dijo. No sé qué te dijo Marsh, pero hasta McCormick sabe que no es verdad.

Kenny volteó a verlos y habló a lo lejos:

–Exacto... Espera, ¿qué? ¿No es verdad?

Tweek frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Craig volteó a ver a Kenny dándole una mirada fulminante.

–¡McCormick!

Kenny rió, sacudiendo una servilleta hacia ellos.

–¡Sólo bromeo, Tweek! ¡A Kyle le gusta Stan!

Los tres jóvenes que escucharon sus palabras se quedaron en silencio procesando las palabras. Tweek se dio la vuelta para entrar a la bodega; Craig lo siguió al interior, impidiendo que escapara otra vez. Butters entró al baño y Kenny aprovechó esto para acercarse a la puerta de la bodega convenientemente abierta con sigilo, así podría escuchar la conversación de sus amigos.

–Tweek, quiero que lo tengas claro...

Habló Craig. Tweek se adelantó en hablar, interrumpiéndolo.

–¿Qué?

Dijo aún molesto. Craig se acercó más a él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

–Sólo te quiero a ti.

Las facciones de Tweek se suavizaron de manera súbita para expresar confusión.

–¿A-A mí...?

Tartamudeó. Craig asintió lento, lo tomó de la cintura con una mano, de la mejilla con la otra y, finalmente, lo besó por primera vez. Tweek se dejó llevar colocando sus manos sobre las de Craig, llevándolas lentamente hasta su cuello. Kenny, quien observaba todo desde la puerta, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba lo conmovido que estaba por presenciar la escena. Butters salió del baño; no pudo evitar acercarse a Kenny gracias a la curiosidad que le había generado con sus expresiones. Al ver a la pareja, Butters se emocionó tanto que no sería capaz de mantenerse callado. Kenny se percató de esto. Para evitar que el más mínimo sonido escapara de la boca de Butters, a Kenny no se le ocurrió mejor idea que besarlo de la misma forma en que los otros dos lo hacían para alejarlo de la puerta de la bodega.

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. xD**

 **Hablando de capítulos... ¿Están viendo la nueva temporada? ¡AH! Esos momentos de Creek me están matando poco a poco. Ahora temo por que los separen. :'v Pero bueno, mientras estén juntitos y nadie los moleste, todo está bien. (?)**

 **Ah, una cosa más. Cambié el título porque encontré un fic (de South Park) que también se llama "Parallel", sólo que ese está en inglés. Este título lo puse por una canción que tiene el mismo nombre (es probable que ponga la letra al final del fic). Y cambié el summary también porque me pareció necesario.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Cegados

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Regresé con el capítulo diez. :D Hay mucho drama, pero disfruten. :)**

* * *

"Cegados."

El día siguiente en la escuela media superior prometía ser una jornada muy difícil. No únicamente para Kyle y Craig quienes, gracias a la maravillosa idea de Kenny, tenían que fingir tener una relación que la gran mayoría de personas desaprobaban severamente, sino también parecía haber una ambiente inusual alrededor de toda la institución, como si absolutamente todas las personas en el lugar estuvieran pasando por serios y desagradables problemas.

–¿Ahora sí vas a contarnos lo del beso?

–¡Ya cállate, Kenny!

Kyle alzó la voz sin llegar a gritar, manteniendo la compostura mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Craig, quien lo seguía un poco más desinteresado del resto de personas que los acosaban con miradas capaces de fulminarlos en un instante.

–Pero, ¿sentiste algo? O, mejor dicho, ¿finalmente vas a aceptar que sientes algo por él?

Habló Kenny una vez más. Kyle frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

–Ya te dije que no siento nada por él. Somos amigos y quiero que diga la verdad, eso es todo...

–McCormick...

Esta vez habló Craig. Kenny, quien caminaba en medio de Kyle y Butters, se acercó a la espalda de Craig para colocarse entre él y Kyle, abrazando a ambos por el cuello.

–Dime, Craig...

Kyle giró los ojos. Craig volteó para darle un vistazo antes de volver la vista al frente.

–¿Le dijiste a Tweek y a Token qué tenían que hacer?

–¡Por supuesto! Todo está listo para que los tórtolos se sienten juntos en el salón.

Dijo refiriéndose a Craig y Kyle. A estos dos, las palabras no les habían sonado demasiado bien, por ello voltearon a ver a Kenny con el entrecejo fruncido. Kenny rió hasta que Butters habló.

–Ahí está Clyde...

Señaló Butters al detenerse en la entrada de uno de los pequeños jardines en la institución. Los tres jóvenes restantes se detuvieron para voltear hacia una de las bancas de dicho jardín, en donde se encontraba su amigo.

–Y no se ve nada bien.

Habló Kenny. Los cuatro recordaban haberlo visto en la cafetería el día anterior, cuando apareció con Wendy. Kyle soltó a Craig para ir a intentar hablar con Clyde una vez más, pero Kenny lo detuvo.

–No, tú quédate con Craig. Deben seguir paseando por ahí hasta que Stan los vea. Butters y yo iremos a hablar con Clyde.

Kyle lo miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido por no poder ayudar a Clyde, a pesar de que ya había hablado con él y ya sabía por qué estaba así. Todos lo sabían, en realidad. Había estado persiguiendo a Bebe desde la escuela elemental y la joven realmente nunca lo había tomado en serio. No lo hizo la primera y única vez que tuvieron algo serio y no lo haría nunca. Cuando los dos rubios se alejaron para dirigirse hacia Clyde, Craig se acercó a Kyle y lo tomó del hombro.

–No te preocupes, Kyle. De alguna forma, él ya lo sabía. Terminará de comprender pronto.

Kyle volteó para verlo aún con esa expresión de angustia en su rostro. Craig señaló hacia el frente con un gesto de su cabeza y volvió a tomarlo de la mano. Kyle no pudo evitar mirar las mejillas y los labios del contrario mientras sonreía; sin duda alguna, Craig era muy apuesto. No era sólo porque había "traicionado" a Tweek que las (y los) jóvenes le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Kyle mientras continuaban caminando juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, sino también por el evidente atractivo que tenía Craig en sí. Kyle tampoco tenía qué envidiarle, él también era bastante apuesto, pero debido a su fama de "nerd", muchas de las jóvenes no querían relacionarse con él de ninguna manera. Era eso y quizá también el hecho de que Kyle era muy "selectivo" y directo en cuanto a elegir a una pareja sentimental se refería.

–Kyle, lo que pasó entre tú y Marsh...

–¡No!

Craig volteó a verlo enseguida. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no terminaba de hablar...

–Lo sé, lo siento.

Craig asintió para volver su vista al frente y proseguir.

–Quiero saber, ¿qué sientes por él?

–Nada –se apresuró en hablar, suspiró y desvió la mirada a un lado–. Es decir; él es mi mejor amigo...

–¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que estás haciendo todo esto?

Kyle se detuvo frente a una fila de casilleros. Craig se detuvo a su lado. No había mucha gente en el pasillo además de ellos dos. Kyle suspiró otra vez y bajó la cabeza para comenzar a hablar.

–No estoy seguro... Sólo quiero que me diga la verdad, no soporto que me mientan.

Craig desvió la mirada al frente y divisó a Stanley acercándose por el corredor. En un movimiento rápido tomó de frente a Kyle, lo llevó hasta los casilleros, se acercó todo lo que pudo a su rostro para tomar su mejilla con una de sus manos y acariciarla. Kyle se perdió en la acción, en los ojos de Craig, quien era un par de centímetros más alto que él; su estatura, el tono pálido de su piel y su cabello negro le hacían similar a Stanley, sin embargo sus facciones y sus actitudes eran muy diferentes... Cuando sus frentes se tocaron, Craig le dijo que Stanley se aproximaba a ellos. Kyle comprendió el porqué de la acción, entonces sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el cierre de la sudadera color azul de Craig. La mirada de Stanley se concentró en la melosa imagen desde lejos, pero esta vez no se detuvo a discutir por algo que jamás iba a conseguir. Pasó de largo, continuó su camino; no quería quedarse para seguir contemplando aquello tan repulsivo y, de cierta forma, tan doloroso para él.

Aún en la banca del jardín, Clyde suspiró con nostalgia cuando Kenny y Butters se alejaron resignados. No quiso decir ni una sola palabra sobre sus sentimientos actuales, a pesar de lo mucho que le habían insistido los dos rubios. Lo mismo había pasado con Kyle el día anterior, cuando este se lo había llevado lejos de la cafetería para poder conversar con él en un lugar más tranquilo cerca del lago. Era bueno saber que sus amigos se preocupaban por él, que de verdad tenía el apoyo suficiente e incondicional para cualquier momento en su vida que se sintiera solo. De igual forma no podía decirles nada. Aún no sabía cómo debía afrontar lo sucedido. Había pasado años enteros detrás de Bebe, desde la única vez que habían tenido una relación durante la escuela elemental hasta la actualidad, para ser exactos. La joven y hermosa rubia había estado jugando con sus sentimientos desde siempre y él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para creer en cada una de sus palabras, para creer en ella una y otra vez. Era claro que tenía ganas de hablar, de desahogarse, pero la única persona que conocía que podría ayudarlo estaba en clase justo ahora.

En el salón de clases, Token estaba situado en el primer asiento de la primera fila a la izquierda de Tweek. Este último se mantenía ocupado dando vueltas hasta enredarse con sus propias palabras. Con esta dificultad le pedía disculpas a uno de sus mejores amigos por haber dudado de él, por meterlo en el enredo que había creado con Craig por no haber hablado de sus sentimientos con claridad. Token escuchaba de manera atenta con una sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho por recibir la merecida disculpa, pero sobre todo feliz porque la relación de sus amigos había terminado sólo para volver a empezar de la mejor forma; sin mentiras. Para el resto del salón de clases la noticia del fin de la relación entre Craig y Tweek se confirmó en cuanto Craig y Kyle entraron al salón de clases tomados de la mano. Todos los ahí presentes intercalaban las miradas entre la nueva pareja y Tweek, quien acababa de recordar que debía actuar decaído y resentido con Kyle y su "ex novio". Mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada al ver a Craig con alguien más, pero sabía que era una farsa y ahora tenía muy en claro que no debía dudar de él. La pareja tomó asiento al otro extremo del salón. Todo era un espectáculo, pero pese a ello Kyle ni siquiera se atrevía a ver a Tweek a los ojos. Se encontraba apenado, arrepentido de seguir siempre los absurdos planes de Kenny, quien por cierto, estaba situado justo en medio del salón para disfrutar de las actuaciones magistrales de sus amigos.

Kyle se sintió tan acosado por las miradas de sus compañeros que comenzó a balbucear maldiciones en un tono de voz muy bajo. Craig se percató de esto, acto seguido palmeó su hombro mientras se acercaba a su rostro para hablar en un murmuro.

–Tranquilízate, Kyle, esto no durará demasiado.

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Kyle asintió, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Sus acciones causaron que se sintiera más incómodo con sus pensamientos, ya que esta nueva convivencia con Craig estaba haciéndole desear algo que aún no podía concebir; una relación real con alguien. Pero no, no iba a enredarse en esos temas. Por ahora su prioridad era llevar a Stanley a donde quería para que dijera la verdad y no volviera a mentirle nunca.

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo que Kyle esperaba. Salió del salón junto a Craig, alejándose ambos de sus amigos para evitar que Stanley sospechara algo. En un momento Kyle se quedó solo comprando su almuerzo en la cafetería mientras Craig permanecía lejos en la mesa que ambos compartían. Bill Allen y Fosse McDonald, los amigos inseparables que clasificaban todo en la categoría "gay", se acercaron a Kyle mientras este esperaba lo que había pedido.

–Tú y Craig...

Habló Bill. Kyle volteó a verlos, la confusión le hizo hablar sin pensar.

–¿Qué?

–Son gays.

Dijo Fosse. Bill rió junto a su amigo antes de continuar.

–¿No te da vergüenza salir con los ex novios gays de tus amigos? Primero Wendy, ahora Tweek... ¿A quién traicionarás después, Kyle?

Kyle frunció el entrecejo por la manera tan repulsiva con la que ambos se expresaban. Sabía que la conversación con ellos no llegaría a nada bueno, pero habían logrado despertar su curiosidad.

–¿Wendy?

–¿Cress que nadie sabía que te cogías a tu mejor amigo?

Habló Bill.

–Que es gay.

Completó Fosse. Kyle bufó realmente molesto.

–¿De qué diablos están hablando?

–O él te cogía, es lo mismo...

Bill restó importancia. Kyle negó con la cabeza, buscando una explicación.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

–La semana pasada los vimos besándose en los vestidores del campo.

Dijo Bill. Una vez más, Fosse complementó:

–Eso es muy gay.

Kyle se quedó en silencio, intentando recordar si por lo menos había estado a solas en los vestidores con Stanley. Negó con la cabeza una vez más recordando que sólo se había acercado a él para cubrirle la boca mientras discutían sobre los rumores de su orientación sexual.

–Eso no... no es lo que sucedió...

La voz de Kyle se entrecortó cuando una de las manos de Bill tocó su pecho y se deslizó hasta su hombro.

–No te esfuerces en ocultarlo.

Fosse le siguió tocando el brazo de Kyle.

–No le diremos a nadie si te decides dejar de traicionar a tus amigos para, tú sabes, probar con personas más aptas.

Insinuaron sólo para burlarse de él y ambos rieron. Kyle no reaccionó en cuanto las manos continuaron tocando su cuerpo, pero para su suerte la aparición de Craig hizo que todo terminara. Craig tomó la mano de Bill para golpear el brazo de Fosse, haciéndolo con fuerza para alejarlos de Kyle. Ambos miraron a Craig con el entrecejo fruncido mientras él abrazaba a Kyle con una de sus manos.

–No vuelvan a tocarlo.

A pesar de no tener un cuerpo tan fornido, Craig era tan intimidante por su persistente fama de "busca pleitos" y su voz monótona que lograba asustar a cualquiera con un simple gesto de enojo en su rostro. Los dos amigos prefirieron irse antes de que las cosas fueran peor para ellos. En una de las entradas a la cafetería, a lo lejos, Tweek observaba todo.

Las horas de clase concluyeron tan rápido como la hora de entrenamiento, tanto para los jugadores de fútbol americano como para las animadoras. En el gimnasio, las animadoras salían de los vestidores para irse a casa después de haber entrenado para su última rutina en la escuela media superior. Wendy, la capitana del equipo siempre perfeccionista, se encontraba repasando la rutina en el gimnasio, imaginando un final acorde para la rutina que había creado con su equipo. Bebe no desperdició la oportunidad de estar a solas con Wendy para volver a reprocharle por cada uno de los caprichos que no le había cumplido.

–¿Ya te cansaste de intentar crear la rutina perfecta en vano, Wen?

La mencionada sólo le dio un vistazo, sin detenerse.

–No me distraigas.

Habló a secas. Bebe se molestó porque su amiga no le estaba prestando la atención suficiente.

–Y... ¿ya te cansaste de Cartman?

Sus palabras lograron que Wendy se detuviera y se dirigiera hacia ella. Bebe sólo sonrió con malicia.

–Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, Barbara.

–Lo somos, Wendy.

Interrumpió con aquella sonrisa de picardía que la caracterizaba, enroscando sus rubios cabellos entre sus dedos.

–Barbara, lo que le hiciste a Clyde no estuvo bien...

–¿Alguien te dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien, Wendy?

–Olvídalo, Barbara...

Wendy se rindió pronto dando un suspiro para después dirigirse a los vestidores. Pero Bebe no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil. La rubia le guardaba resentimiento porque era ella quien merecía ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras, por lo menos en el último partido. Ante su percepción, ella había ganado la pelea verbal y tenía que continuar alimentando su ego hiriendo a su mejor amiga.

–¡Wendy, detente! –gritó molesta una vez que ingresaron al cuarto de vestidores. Como Wendy no le prestaba atención, continuó hablando a su espalda–. Tienes que aceptar que Stanley es mucho más guapo, más popular y tiene más probabilidades de tener dinero en el futuro, no como ese regordete sin chiste...

–¡Deja de hablar así, Barbara!

Wendy finalmente reaccionó, aún sin encarar a Bebe. La rubia sonrió, tomó el hombro de su amiga con fuerza para jalarla y causar que volteara para verla frente a frente. Esto no le agradó a Wendy en lo absoluto, finalmente sucumbió ante la provocación, por lo que se lanzó contra Bebe para acorralarla contra los estantes con violencia.

–¡¿Wendy, estás loca?!

Se quejó Bebe al sentir el dolor y el frío del golpe al chocar contra el metal. Se quejó, pero Wendy no la dejó ir.

–¡Deja de tratar a los demás como si no fueran nada!

Bebe se quedó en silencio, al borde de las lágrimas, ya que el agarre que ejercía Wendy sobre ella la estaba lastimando. Wendy entonces se sorprendió de verse reflejada a sí misma en el rostro de Bebe, tomando el papel de Stanley en aquella desesperante ocasión en donde estuvo a punto de golpearla. Wendy se asustó, liberando a su mejor amiga de inmediato para salir corriendo del lugar.

–¡Wendy!

La llamó Bebe, pero sabía que había surgido algo en la mente de su amiga que le había hecho reaccionar de esa forma. Sin hacer más, se sobó el cuello y tomó asiento en el suelo para llorar por el ataque que había sufrido.

En el campo, Clyde pudo reunirse con Token para hablar. Ambos tomaron asiento en las gradas para cubrirse del sol, tomar agua y descansar un poco. Clyde bajó su casco, lo colocó a un lado del casco de Token. Posterior a esto, comenzó a hablar.

–Token, tenías razón...

El mencionado lo miró sin comprender del todo a qué se refería.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Barbara... Me engañó otra vez.

–Clyde...

Token permaneció observándolo, acercándose un poco más a él. Antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas, Clyde volvió a hablar.

–Ya lo sé. Tú me lo dijiste. Todos me lo dijeron, pero... ella... Ella es todo lo que alguien como yo podría desear. Ella es dulce, su cabello siempre huele bien, su piel es suave, sus ojos son tan grandes e hipnotizantes, su sonrisa es perfecta... es un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, Token, ¿lo entiendes?

Clyde se detuvo al derramar algunas lágrimas. Token suspiró. Jamás había escuchado una descripción de Bebe más desatinada que esa. Para él (y estaba seguro que para muchas otras personas), Bebe era caprichosa, egoísta y su cabello, sus ojos, su piel y su sonrisa perfecta no eran más que ornamentos para esa vanidad abrasadora. Pese a esto, Token no podía tomar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo a la ligera y comenzar a hablarle mal de la joven de la que estaba enamorado, a recriminarle por tomar malas decisiones o a intentar cambiar su opinión al respecto. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo, escucharlo, dedicarle unas palabras que lo animaran y permanecer a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario.

–Clyde, puede que no todo lo que deseas en la vida se haga realidad –dijo tocando el hombro del contrario con su mano–. pero ten en cuenta que Bebe no es la única estudiante simpática y atractiva de esta institución. Clyde, si quieres conocer a alguien que realmente valore tus esfuerzos de seducción... deberías... ir, hablar y conocer a otras personas.

–Quizá tengas razón...

Clyde lo miró y asintió lento con una sonrisa. Token sonrió a medias, casi prediciendo el momento en que Clyde se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar como un bebé. Token suspiró, lo abrazó y palmeó su espalda en intervalos cortos de tiempo.

Kyle, quien estaba cambiándose de ropa en los vestidores cercanos al campo, parecía ser el único joven del equipo que se había percatado de lo mal que se encontraba Stanley; estaba tenso, disperso, descoordinado y evidentemente ebrio. El entrenamiento había ido bien, a pesar de eso, pero sin poder evitarlo el comportamiento errático de Stanley le preocupaba. Después de haberlo visto beber tanto, su recurrente adicción ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía ebrio dentro de la escuela en un día de clases o, en este caso, en un día de entrenamiento. Se despojó del casco y de todo el equipo de protección, apresurándose para portar de nuevo su ropa habitual. Estaba a punto de terminar; se colocó su chaqueta cuando un sonido de golpe en los casilleros a su espalda llamó su atención. Volteó aún con el cierre de su chaqueta abajo para encontrarse con nadie más que Stanley, tambaleándose y tan sólo sostenido con ayuda de los casilleros de metal.

–Stan...

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Kyle lo miró, confundido.

–¿Qué?

–¡La verdad!

Stanley se exaltó. Kyle aún no entendía.

–¿La verdad de qué?

–¡Tu amante es Craig!

–¿Qué? –Kyle se acercó un poco a él, intentando así que se calmara–. Stan, baja la voz...

–¡No! ¡Quiero que todos sepan la clase de persona que eres!

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

–No estás pensando con claridad, Stan, por favor...

Stanley lo señaló con el dedo índice de una de sus manos.

–¡Eres un traidor! ¡Eres como Wendy!

Kyle frunció el entrecejo instintivamente.

–¡No me compares con ella!

–¡No me grites!

Kyle se acercó aún más, comenzando a enojarse.

–¡Tú me gritaste primero!

Stanley aprovechó la cercanía para acorralarlo contra los estantes.

–¡Sólo... cállate ya!

Después de decir esto, lo besó, con ansias, con deseo. Kyle no supo cómo reaccionar. Antes de percatarse ya lo estaba besando con la misma intensidad. Stanley lo tomó por la cintura, besando su cuello, sus labios, intercalando para poder hablar sin detenerse.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?

–¿Tú lo recuerdas?

Kyle habló con dificultad, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones. Stanley lamió su cuello, lo mordió un par de veces, subió a su oído para murmurar.

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces... ¿por qué lo negaste?

Kyle estaba intrigado. Stanley volvió a besarlo en los labios, deslizando una de sus manos dentro de la parte delantera de los pantalones de su mejor amigo, acariciando, estimulando. Kyle gimió, conteniendo su cuerpo entero ante el irresistible placer. Stanley besó su mentón antes de evadir la pregunta.

–¿Por qué me mentiste así, Kyle?

El mencionado estaba confundido, ya no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación sin cometer errores.

–¿Qué? Yo no... no te mentí...

Stanley continuó estimulando el área tan sensible, acercando su cintura para también restregar su propio miembro.

–Cuando hablamos, aquí, me dijiste que no sentías nada por Craig.

Kyle gimió una y otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Temía porque alguien los descubriera, como Bill y Fosse. Ellos sospechaban por haber confundido la situación, pero ahora era real, estaba teniendo un momento de intimidad con Stanley justo ahí. Para Kyle era inevitable no dejarse llevar ahora que sabía que su mejor amigo recordaba todo, ahora que ambos estaban tan excitados, gimiendo bajo. Sus pensamientos eran tan difusos que respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–Nunca te dije eso...

–¿Qué...?

Ambos escucharon un ruido cerca de donde estaban. Kyle alejó a Stanley empujándolo.

–Debemos irnos, viene alguien...

–¿Nunca negaste que te gustaba Craig?

–¿Qué?

Ahora que Kyle estaba más consciente se percató del error que había cometido. Stanley pasó una mano por su rostro antes de volver a hablar.

–Tenía la esperanza, ¿sabes? La esperanza de que no fuera en serio eso que tienes con el marica de Craig. Pero es verdad. Eres tan...

–¡Stan, guarda silencio! Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que dices... No me refería a eso...

Stanley lo interrumpió.

–¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!

Kyle se acomodó la ropa, temiendo porque los descubrieran.

–No, no es así. Stanley, por favor...

–¡Eres como Wendy!

Kyle volvió a enfurecerse, optando por volver a tragarse sus palabras, tomar sus cosas y salir de prisa del lugar. Clyde y Token, quienes habían hecho ruido al ingresar, vieron la furia de Kyle al salir y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Stanley.

–¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Token, viendo fijo al rostro de Stanley.

–Sí.

Respondió el mencionado asintiendo, sin verlos directamente.

–¿Sucedió algo con Kyle?

Preguntó Clyde, Stanley negó.

–¿Kyle? ¿Qué? No, no sabía que estaba aquí.

–Se acaba de ir.

Habló Token. Stanley asintió una vez más, dirigiéndose a la salida lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no levantar sospechas.

* * *

 **Más acción Style, yay! :D**

 **Espero que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Y no se olviden de contarme qué les pareció este capítulo, cuál fue su parte favorita o cualquier otra cosa en un review. ;)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	11. Confesiones

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **¡Regresé! :'D Este fic no va a morir, en serio gente. :) Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos abajo. ;)**

* * *

Confesiones.

Kyle y Craig arribaron a la residencia Broflovski. Después de lo que había sucedido con Stanley en los vestidores, Kyle sólo quería regresar a casa para tomar un baño, perderse en su estudio y dormir para olvidarlo todo, al menos por un par de horas. Tanto le había afectado el encuentro que si no hubiera sido porque Craig lo encontró en la salida de la escuela, hubiera regresado solo a casa, arruinando el plan que tanto trabajo les había costado seguir. Al entrar, el único que se encontraba en casa era Ike. El menor se exaltó un poco al ver a Craig, ya que pensaba que se encontraba ahí por asuntos relacionados con su hermana, Ruby. Kyle aprovechó que sólo su hermano menor estaba en casa para contarle de su situación actual con Craig, para que nadie pudiera ir a decirle cosas que no eran ciertas. Para Ike, Craig era una persona muy reservada y de temer; nunca había tratado con él, por eso sólo lo conocía a base de las resentidas descripciones de Ruby. Es por eso que justo ahora se sentía tan abrumado por convivir con él. Craig no era esa persona despreciable que creía, sino todo lo contrario.

—Entonces... ¿es para engañar a alguien?

Preguntó Ike una vez que la explicación de ambos mayores había terminado.

—Sí.

Respondió simple Kyle. Ike preguntó:

—¿A quién?

Craig miró a Kyle y este tragó saliva. No podía ocultar de quién se trataba si no sentía nada más por él, ¿cierto?

—A Stanley.

—Ah... —Ike sonrió en confidencia—. ¿Por qué quieres engañarlo?

Kyle sabía hacia dónde quería llegar su hermano con esa pregunta, pero no iba a permitirlo.

—Eso no te incumbe, Ike.

—Me acabas de involucrar en ello. Es claro que me incumbe.

Kyle maldijo haber educado tan bien a su hermano menor. Sabía que no podía engañarlo ni evadirlo y a pesar de ello lo seguía intentando.

—¡Suficiente, Ike!

Dijo levantándose del sofá que compartían los tres, intentando así terminar con la conversación.

En la sala de juegos de la mansión Black, Token y Clyde se encontraban jugando ajedrez... o por lo menos eso intentaban. Clyde continuaba distante, triste, ahora también con una inquietud que no le permitía concentrarse en nada.

—Bebe es como la reina; nunca podré llegar a ella.

Habló Clyde incapaz de mover otra de sus piezas en el tablero de ajedrez. Token le había enseñado a jugar desde hace un par de años y a decir verdad no lo hacia nada mal. Por ello y por sus palabras, Token lo miró con una ceja arriba, en un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Estás pensando en eso mientras jugamos?

Clyde se levantó de la silla, yendo directo hacia la pista de bolos.

—¡Ella no sale de mi cabeza, Token! No puedo evitarlo.

Token lo observó mientras tomaba una de las bolas de boliche. Suspiró volviendo a acomodar las piezas de ajedrez en su sitio. Clyde tiró la bola, la cual se desvió un poco, dejando un solo pino de pie.

—Quizá si intentas no relacionarla con todo lo que haces...

Clyde interrumpió enseguida.

—¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Ese pino es Bebe!

Token cerró los ojos, tomando otra de las bolas disponibles para lanzarla perfectamente centrada, tirando así todos los pinos de la siguiente fila. Clyde rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el fútbol de mesa. Token lo siguió.

—Clyde, confía en ti. Puedes conocer a muchas personas más.

Clyde bufó, colocándose a un lado de la mesita para comenzar a mover las filas de jugadores. Token hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la mesita. En pocos minutos de silencio, Token anotó el primer gol y Clyde golpeó la mesa antes de volver a hablar.

—Ni siquiera puedo controlar estas cosas... Son tan indomables como...

—¿Como Bebe?

Interrumpió Token. Clyde le dio una mirada fulminante.

—No te burles de mí.

Dijo alejándose hasta las máquinas simuladoras de baile, encendiendo ambas para jugar con su mejor amigo. Token negó con la cabeza, se acercó a él una vez más.

—Perdón. No quise burlarme.

Clyde sólo asintió. Se colocaron sobre las máquinas, eligieron una canción y el juego comenzó. Token, en un intento de subirle el ánimo a su amigo, comenzó a fallar a propósito para darle la victoria. Sin embargo, Clyde se percató de esto y frunció el entrecejo.

—No pierdas a propósito, no necesito tu compasión.

Habló, apresurándose en abandonar la máquina para dirigirse a la mesa de ping pong. Token sonrió, evitando reír ante la ingenua actitud del contrario. Apagó las máquinas antes de acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba Clyde jugando con la pelota.

En la residencia Broflovski, después de unas cuantas horas de convivencia, Ike había tomado la suficiente confianza con Craig, para desgracia de Kyle.

—¿En verdad tienes un telescopio de setenta milímetros?

—Sí, aunque no es mucho lo que se puede ver. No más de algunas estrellas que no se distinguen a primera vista.

Explicó Craig. Ike sonrió y propuso con entusiasmo:

—Deberíamos ir a acampar algún día en la cima de una montaña para probarlo, ¿verdad, Kyle?

Los tres estaban solos en el comedor, puesto que acababan de comer juntos. Los señores Broflovski se encontraban fuera, celebrando su aniversario con una comida especial en un restaurante lujoso que se apegara al kosher. Kyle se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a Craig fijamente mientras este conversaba con su hermano menor, por lo que tomó la pregunta desprevenido, desviando la mirada hacía la mesa.

—...No lo sé, Ike. No es lo mío.

Respondió. Ike sonrió con una mueca de ironía antes de hablar.

—Creí que Craig no era lo tuyo y me equivoqué...

Craig levantó una ceja, dio un vistazo a Ike, de inmediato miraron directo a Kyle en expectación. El hermano mayor de los Broflovski los miró sin saber qué decir, con un sonrojo que a penas era perceptible.

—¿No entendiste lo que te acabamos de explicar, Ike?

—Sí, pero igual voy a dejarlos solos. Si me necesitan... estaré en mi habitación.

Dicho esto, Ike salió del cuarto del comedor, dirigiéndose a la sala. Para no incomodar más a Kyle, Craig se levantó de su asiento también, mirando la hora en su teléfono celular.

—Tengo que ir a la cafetería con Tweek.

Kyle asintió levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta. Ike aún estaba por subir las escaleras cuando vio que Craig se iba. Se despidió de él desde su puesto a mitad de la escalera, al igual que Kyle desde el marco de la puerta, quien permaceció observando el recorrido de Craig por las calles hasta que desapareció de su vista. Con una mueca de inconformidad, cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio la media vuelta, Ike estaba frente a él.

—No sabía que también te gusta Craig.

Kyle rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—No digas incoherencias, Ike.

—¿No es verdad?

—No.

El menor continuó incitando.

—Sientes algo por Craig. Lo sé.

Kyle negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Él es... un buen amigo... Últimamente ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, eso es algo que aprecio mucho.

—¿Te gusta tanto como Stan?

—No, Craig no me gusta, Ike... —la cara de sorpresa de Ike le hizo percatarse de que había caído en su juego—. ¡Stanley tampoco! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

Ike rió alto, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Te gusta Stan!

Gritó burlándose de su hermano. En ese instante la puerta fue abierta, dando paso a Sheila y a Gerald Broflovski, sus padres. La mujer miró a ambos con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Kyle y Ike tragaron saliva, no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar su madre por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

De vuelta en la mansión Black, Clyde había perdido en el ping pong, en la máquina simuladora de carreras, de disparos y en todas las videoconsolas que poseía Token, gracias a su afán de quejarse y comparar todos los juegos (o personajes de videojuego) con Bebe. En ningún momento dejó de hablar de la bella rubia. Token, cansado de intentar animar a su amigo sin resultado alguno, se dispuso a encender su legendario PlayStation, seleccionó un juego especial y tomó dos controles, llamando a Clyde para jugar. El de cabello castaño reconoció enseguida el tema pegajoso y repetitivo del juego, su juego favorito, corrió a sentarse al lado de Token con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero tú siempre te quejas de este juego, es muy infantil para ti...

Dijo Clyde, apreciando los colores de la pantalla principal que dejaban leer el título del juego, "Puzzle Bobble". Token alzó los hombros y ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha.

—Quiero jugarlo. No es tan malo.

Clyde supo lo que Token estaba haciendo por él, por lo que no dijo nada más. Sonrió, se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó el juego con quien, había decidido años atrás, era su persona favorita.

Craig entró a casa para asegurarse que Ruby había regresado de la escuela. Al entrar vio la televisión encendida y a su hermana sentada en el sofá frente a ella. Se sentó a su lado, vieron un par de anuncios en silencio.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ruby alzó los hombros.

—Mamá no dejó nada preparado para comer.

Dijo levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación, fue ahí cuando se percató que su hermana sostenía un gatito nergro en las manos. No hizo preguntas sobre eso. Ante la evidente ausencia de sus padres, quienes se encontraban trabajando, Craig tomó una vez más el papel de ser el responsable de Ruby y la detuvo antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba.

–Me voy a la cafetería. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Ruby se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera, pensando en su próxima respuesta. No quería dar un "sí" de inmediato y, siendo sincera, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué por primera vez en años no estaba pegado a Tweek, ni lo había mencionado.

–¿En dónde estabas?

Preguntó sin más. Craig tomó el control del televisor al tiempo en que contestaba.

–En casa de Kyle.

Ruby abrió los ojos, genuinamente sorprendida. Los rumores de que Craig, su hermano mayor, y Kyle, el hermano mayor de Ike, eran novios habían llegado hasta sus oídos gracias a su prima Red. La simpática pelirroja le había dicho sin querer al preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto. Ruby no lo creía posible, incluso había defendido a su hermano contra su prima, pero lo acababa de confirmar, y podría jurar que jamás en su vida había sentido tanta repulsión hacia una sola persona.

–Craig... –dijo fijando su mirada turbia en el rostro del mayor–. No tienes idea de cuánto te odio.

Con esas palabras se despidió, continuando su camino hacia su habitación con los maullidos del gatito como acompañamiento. Craig se levantó del sofá, se detuvo al pie de la escalera, escuchó la puerta azotándose y cerró los ojos, inhaló frunciendo el entrecejo para exhalar y darle un puñetazo a la pared. Mierda.

En la cafetería Tweek Bros., Kenny y Butters entraron cargados de postres para la cafetería después de que Tweek abriera la puerta. Su celular vibró, su tono de llamada le hizo detenerse para contestar. Kenny sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del joven parado bajo el marco de la puerta; le fue fácil adivinar de quién era la llamada. Butters se puso a acomodar el pan, las galletas y los pasteles recién llegados en el mostrador principal. Sacó una de las bandejas para limpiarla y colocar el pastel de vainilla cubierto con chocolate con relleno y adornos de fruta. Para su mala suerte, al cargar la bandeja golpeó con esta el borde del mostrador, causando que rebotara y, como consecuencia, tanto la bandeja como el pastel calleron al suelo. Kenny, quien proveía servilletas a las mesas, volteó por el ruido ocasionado por el accidente. Tweek terminó la llamada y entró al local, encontrando a ambos rubios limpiando los restos de pastel en el suelo.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, Tweek habló.

–Craig llamó. Tuvo un problema y llegará un poco tarde.

Kenny se levantó para verlo de frente.

–Tu Craig siempre tiene privilegios, ¿no?

Mencionó en tono de burla, jugando, dándole una sonrisa. Tweek frunció el entrecejo, a pesar de saber que era broma.

–Tweek, perdón por tirar...

Habló Butters. Kenny se apresuró en interrumpirlo.

–¡Tweek! Perdón por tirar el pastel. Estaba comprobando qué pastel pesaba más y... bueno... se me resbaló.

Tweek guardó las llaves y su celular en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Realmente no le importaba lo que había pasado con el postre.

–¿Les ayudo a limpiar?

Ofreció. Kenny se negó.

–No es necesario, Tweek. Estamos por acabar.

El mencionado asintió.

–Entonces voy a hacer el inventario. ¿Pueden encargarse de la caja en lo que llega Craig?

Kenny y Butters asintieron y lo vieron marcharse hacia la bodega. Butters se levantó acercándose a Kenny con timidez.

–Muchas gracias, Kenny. Siempre me salvas en mis peores momentos.

Kenny levantó una ceja y rió un poco al escuchar sus palabras.

–Pero a Tweek no le importa.

Butters asintió.

–Pero me cubriste sin pensarlo. Por eso, gracias.

Kenny volvió a sonreír, sacudiendo el cabello del otro con una de sus manos. Eso era todo lo que ambos necesitaban. Con el tiempo Butters había aprendido a confiar en los demás, en aquellos amigos que, para bien o para mal, siempre habían estado ahí. Pero a pesar de ello, sólo se sentía bien al lado de Kenny, se prodría decir que él era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente. La única persona a la que realmente apreciaba. Kenny, por su parte, era más sociable y consideraba a más personas como buenos amigos y personas de confianza. Sin embargo, como reciprocidad a Butters, a él lo consideraba más como su alma gemela. El pequeño Stotch era su prioridad sobre cualquier otra persona, hasta sobre su propia vida. Por lo general las personas no apreciaban los enfuerzos de Kenny por escucharlos, apoyarlos y, en pocas palabras, resolverles la vida. Era algo que a Kenny le gustaba hacer y realmente nunca esperaba nada a cambio, por lo que estaba bien con los demás, pero Butters siempre le agradecía hasta por el más mínimo detalle, como en esta ocasión. Por eso estudiar, trabajar juntos y compartir sus sueños era algo común entre ellos, incluyendo las palabras dulces, los tratos especiales y el beso de la noche pasada... Butters lo admiraba y daría cualquier cosa por él. El sentimiento era recíproco.

En la residencia Broflovski la situación no mejoraba. Ike buscaba las palabras indicadas con la intención de enmendar el error de gritar los sentimientos de su hermano mayor.

–¿Mamá...?

Pero Sheila lo interrumpió incluso antes de poder terminar la simple palabra.

–¡¿Qué hacía el hijo de los Tucker en mi casa!?

Kyle y Ike se miraron el uno al otro, sintiéndose un poco liberados. Sheila no había escuchado los gritos de su discusión.

–Vino porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo en equipo y...

–¡Kyle Broflovski, te advertí que no quería que ese joven volviera a pisar mi casa, y esta es la segunda vez que lo hace!

Gerald cerró la puerta y corrió hacia Ike, quien estaba a mitad de la escalera.

–Vamos, hijo, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Y sin más, prácticamente arrastró a Ike hasta su habitación con la intención de escapar de la acalorada discusión que acababa de formarse. Ambos desaparecieron escaleras arriba mientras Kyle y Sheila se retaban con la mirada.

–¿Cuál es el gran problema, mamá?

Preguntó aún calmado, sin anticiparse.

–¿Que cuál es el problema? ¡No quiero que te juntes con esa gente!

–¡¿Por qué?!

Preguntó. Sheila tragó saliva y no respondió. Se dirigió a la cocina, con afán de verificar que sus hijos habían comido y que su cocina estaba impecable. Vio los trastes sucios de tres personas en el lavabo y se molestó aún más.

–No lavaron sus trastes después de comer.

–¡Responde mi pregunta!

Se quejó Kyle. Sheila levantó el tono de voz.

–¡Lava esos trastes o no te respondo nada!

Kyle estaba a punto de protestar cuando decidió que lo mejor era acatar las órdenes de su madre. Lavó los trastes de mala gana, su madre se fue a la sala. Un rato más tarde, Kyle salió de la cocina, volviendo a insistir con la pregunta sin cesar hasta que su madre respondió.

–¡Kyle, basta! –Sheila bajó el tono de su voz–. Ese chico es una mala influencia.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Kyle se cruzó de brazos. Sheila respondió:

–¡Es un busca pleitos y es...!

–¿Es...?

–¡Es homosexual!

Kyle permaneció callado, bajó ambos brazos a sus costados asimilando que su madre estaba molesta debido a una aparente homofobia. Por su cabeza pasó aquello que fingía tener con Craig y esos sentimientos que comenzaba a descubrir por Stanley. Se quedó sin habla frente a su madre hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Sheila caminó hasta la puerta para abrir; para su desgracía era Craig.

–¿Está Kyle?

Preguntó agitado, ya que había corrido hacia allí.

–Craig, ¿qué pasa?

Preguntó Kyle realmente confundido, aproximándose a la puerta. Se suponía que desde hace un rato Craig debería estar trabajando en la cafetería.

–Kyle, tenemos que arreglar algo.

El mencionado asintió, aún confuso. Salió de la casa sin más, mientras Sheila observaba todo sin emitir una sola palabra. Craig sabía que había interrumpido algo importante, pero su situación también lo era y debía ser arreglada lo más rápido posible.

Stanley tomaba un baño de agua fría. No era como si hiciera mucho calor, sino que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que la temperatura del agua era lo que menos le interesaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Wendy, en cómo la había visto traicionándolo con quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y en cómo había terminado todo, cómo la había tratado... La había humillado, violentado y por poco la hubiera golpeado si la voz de Kyle no hubiera interferido en su cabeza para detenerlo. Kyle. Su mejor amigo. Su Kyle. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre ellos? Los besos, las caricias, el intento de tener relaciones sexuales con él... Le era abrumador pensar en todo ello ahora, más aun por el hecho de que su querido mejor amigo no había hecho nada en contra de sus abusos a pesar de tener una relación con Craig. ¿Por qué? Y Craig ahora era su mayor problema. Stanley suspiró cerrando la llave de agua fría. ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Wendy, de Kyle y de Craig? Tenía que actuar para obtener una respuesta.

* * *

 **¿Han visto lo lindos que son Craig y Tweek como pareja en la serie? :'D Hacen que mi corazón bombeé arco iris. :kokoro:  
**

 **Disculpen una vez más por retrasarme. He estado esforzándome en este fic, no quiero que quede flojo o mal escrito, o acabarlo de un momento a otro. Quiero que las cosas sigan desenvolviéndose poco a poco. Si son amantes de South Park, podrán notar algunos detalles que he ido añadiendo sobre cada personaje, datos que se han mencionado en la serie o en la página oficial. Me encanta hacer esto. :)  
**

 **Hace poco descubrí que ya le pusieron un nombre a la hermana de Craig, (Ruby no es su nombre oficial, este fue creado por fans). Tricia es su nombre oficial, así que no se extrañen si en un futuro aclaro que su verdadero nombre es Tricia. Si ven en la página oficial, mantienen "Ruby Tucker" como alias y eso me parece hermoso. :D  
**

 **Se acaba el año, me gustaría desearles felices fiestas. :) Me encantaría leer sus reviews para saber su opinión, cualquier comentario en bienvenido. :kokorox2: Nos leeremos pronto, estén pendientes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	12. Amenazas y recuerdos

**Howdy-Ho!**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! :D *Inserte aplausos* :'D**

 **Disfruten. :) Nos leemos abajo. ;)**

* * *

Una especie de cambio.

Kyle y Craig llegaron a la casa de este último. Se tomaron un tiempo afuera para recobrar el aliento al tiempo en que hablaban de la situación antes de entrar a actuar.

–¿Ella no sabe que esto es una mentira?

–No pude decirle. Alguien se adelantó y le contó sobre "nuestra relación". Ahora no quiere verme.

Kyle frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca con la boca, denotando su molestia.

–Tenemos que hablar con tu hermana ahora.

Craig asintió, abrió la puerta y dirigió a Kyle a la habitación de Ruby.

–Por eso te necesito.

Subieron las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. No obtuvieron respuesta. Craig intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Golpeó la puerta con el puño derecho por impulso. Kyle tomó su mano, evitando que golpeara una vez más (en caso de que quisiera hacerlo), notando los raspones en sus nudillos enrojecidos.

–Craig, ¿qué te pasó?

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, soltó su mano del agarre para meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros.

–Nada.

–Craig...

Sacó un cigarro. Levantó la vista hacia el otro.

–No quiero que Ruby sea afectada por esto, Kyle.

Kyle lo miró sacar un encendedor de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón. No encendió el cigarro, puesto que estaba dentro de la casa, sólo colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y empezó a jugar con el encendedor. Kyle puso una mano sobre el hombro del más alto.

–Craig, ella no será afectada si tú estás bien. Créeme. No te preocupes de más, hablaremos con ella y areglaremos todo. Te lo debo.

Craig asintió. En cuestión de segundos salieron de la casa para continuar su búsqueda por Ruby.

En la cafetería 'Tweek Bros', Kenny estaba sentado frente a la caja, aburrido. No había clientes, a excepción de Ruby y Karen, pero él les pagaría la cuenta, por lo que no tenía que prestar atención a su salida. Butters las atendía, después volvía con Tweek en otra de las mesas para conversar. Kenny revisaba sus mensajes en el atractivo celular que portaba, producto de sus meses vendiendo sustancias ilegales en las ruinas de SodoSopa junto a Craig, a quien consideraba un hermano. Alguno de sus compañeros de escuela le había enviado un video, no sabía quién era porque sólo aparecía su número de celular como remitente (al no tener el número registrado en sus contactos). Vio de qué se trataba y soltó una risa corta al descubrir que era un video de Craig y Kyle conversando en la cafetería. Por la parte final del video aparecía Tweek, el audio del video había sido alterado para que sonara la "Marcha Imperial", tema del personaje de la serie de películas 'Star Wars', Darth Vader. Kenny sacudió la cabeza. Era un video estúpido, pero aún así se encargó de enviarlo a Kyle escribiendo lo siguiente: "Míralo. Te va a gustar, Kylie". Sólo para molestarlo. Volvió a revisar sus mensajes, le interesó encontrar uno de Cartman entre muchos otros de chicas lindas a las que ignoraba de vez en cuando. Abrió el mensaje sin más. El contenido decía: "Hey, Ken, mira a este par de maricas, ¡ha! ¿Debería esparcir esto por todo internet?" Adjuntaba una fotografía que dejó a Kenny con la boca abierta. Kyle y Stanley besándose en los vestidores contiguos al campo de fútbol americano. La foto estaba algo borrosa, pero se apreciaba a la perfección la espalda de Kyle, de frente a Stanley, muy cerca, tanto que daba alusión a que se estaban besando, sin contar que no se veían sus caras. Kenny guardó la fotografía, sin perder tiempo escribió una respuesta para Cartman. "¿Cómo la conseguiste?" A pesar de que Cartman se había distanciado del grupo, él y Kenny seguían siendo buenos amigos que se veían de vez en cuando para conversar. O, como en esta ocasión, se enviaban mensajes a través de alguna red social. Había enviado la foto el día anterior, sin embargo respondió en menos de un minuto al mensaje de Kenny. "Eso es un secreto. No fui yo, pero te aseguro que soy el único que tiene la evidencia. Le voy a arruinar la vida a Stanley... y a Kyle, por ser su mariquita." Kenny contrajo los labios emitiendo un sonido de molestia. Sabía que Bill y Fosse eran los "secuaces" de Cartman. A este punto lo que le hiciera a Stanley lo tenía bien merecido, pero tenía que hacer algo para proteger a Kyle. Él no merecía más humillaciones.

Desde su mesa, Karen llamó a Butters, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado para poder platicar un rato, como en toda rara ocasión en que su hermano mayor se desprendía de él. Butters no pudo negarse. Kenny fue testigo de esto y le pareció tan adorable que se dedicó a tomarles fotos sin que se percataran de ello. Ruby se levantó, se alejó de la mesa, pasando desapercibida para Kenny; caminó hacia la mesa de Tweek. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él.

–Hola, Tweek.

El mencionado saltó del asiento, desprevenido, regando un poco de café por la mesa.

–Ho-Hola, Ruby, ¡Perdón! Quise decir, Tricia.

La joven habló con un poco de vergüenza.

–Ruby está bien.

Tomó asiento. Tweek la observó alterado, quizá porque había estado bebiendo café toda la mañana. Estaba preocupado por Craig, no podía evitarlo. Ruby se dio cuenta de esto, se sintió molesta otra vez, frunció el entrecejo. Comenzaba a distinguir que lo que sentía era algo más parecido a la tristeza.

–Sí... ¿Qué... qué pasó, Ruby?

Ruby sonrió menos de un segundo, desviando la mirada para regresar a su obligado semblante inexpresivo.

–Yo... eh... Tweek. Lamento lo que pasó entre tú y... mi hermano.

Tweek estaba confundido.

–¿Eh?

Ruby negó con la cabeza.

–Sé que Kyle y Craig están juntos ahora... Es desagradable. Lo lamento, Tweek.

Con esto se levantó de la mesa. En ese momento Craig entró a la cafetería, seguido de Kyle.

–Ruby...

Su voz sonó bajo; ahora que había encontrado a su hermana no sabía cómo explicarle todo. Ruby volteó a su llamado. Su cara lo decía todo. Estaba decepcionada. Con afán de no discutir, se quedó callada. Se dirigió hacia la salida junto a Karen. Kyle intentó detenerla.

–Ruby, espera. Tenemos que hablar.

–¡No! –gritó. Procuró recobrar la compostura para sus siguientes palabras–. No me llames así.

Con el silencio que se había creado, las dos jovenes salieron de la cafetería. Craig quería detenerla, aclarar el malentendido aún sin saber cómo, pero antes tenía que hablar con el desconcertado Tweek.

–¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó suave. Tweek se removió de su asiento mientras observaba a Craig tomar un lugar a su lado.

–Craig... no entiendo nada...

El mencionado asintió, tomándole las manos para envolverlas con las propias.

–Lo sé, Tweek. No debí haber aceptado hacer esto. Sólo ha traído más problemas. No quiero que te afecte a ti también... Perdón.

Kyle observaba todo a una mesa de distancia, con un semblante de tristeza. Kenny se dio cuenta de esto y lo llamó.

–¡Kyle, tienes que ver esto!

Salió de su transe y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Con el celular en mano, Kenny se dispuso a buscar la conversación que había tenido con Cartman hace unos minutos (que había concluido al dejar en "visto" a su gordo amigo) para mostrársela.

Tweek, por su parte, no sabía qué decir. Craig se acercó a él, pasando una mano sobre su mejilla, los dedos peinaron su rubio cabello, su rostro se acercó y lo besó una, dos, tres veces. Ambos se sonrojaron. Tweek más al estar tan distraído. Los labios le temblaban. Craig sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

En la barra, Kyle terminó de leer la conversación entre Kenny y Cartman. Furioso y retrospectivo a la vez. Kenny emitió una risa en tono bajo.

–¿Fue ahí donde se besaron? ¡Estuve a punto de verlo y me lo perdí!

Kyle respondió exaltado, pero en murmuros.

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Dime, ¿cómo destrozaremos a Cartman?

Kyle negó con la cabeza severamente.

–No lo haremos.

Kenny se extrañó con la respuesta.

–¿No?

–No.

Dicho esto, Kyle se dio la vuelta hacia Craig y Tweek, quienes compartían un beso más lleno de cariño. Algo se revolvió en su estómago, no por asco, sino por... ¿celos? Craig se despidió de Tweek para continuar siguiendo a Ruby. Kyle se acercó a la mesa para dedicarle unas palabras a su amigo.

–Tweek, te ofrezco una disculpa. Esto va a terminar ahora.

Tweek asintió. Miró a ambos irse por la puerta principal, sin poder sacar de su mente la sensación de los labios de Craig contra los suyos.

En la escuela media superior, Kevin Stoley limpiaba su casillero. Tenía una hora libre y había olvidado su Nintendo Switch; no encontraba qué más hacer. Voces conocidas lo tomaron por sorpresa, alegrándole la mañana. Token y Clyde se detuvieron a su espalda para conversar con él.

–Mira, Kevin, lo conseguí para ti.

La voz era de Token, quien sacó de su mochila un mini póster original de la nueva película de la franquicia "Star Wars". La sonrisa de Kevin se desvaneció de a poco, tomando el obsequio sin entusiasmo.

–Gracias, Token.

–¿Qué? ¿Aún no la has visto?

Dijo Token, refiriéndose a la película. Las palabras sonaban con un deje de burla. Kevin respondió.

–Sí, la vi.

Clyde habló esta vez.

–¿Entonces no te gustó?

Kevin le dio un vistazo al póster antes de responder.

–No estoy seguro.

Token sonrió y dijo:

–Kevin, eres la persona más aficionada a Star Wars que conozco, quiero saber tu opinión al respecto.

Kevin rió en tono bajo, guardando el póster en su casillero.

–No quiero hablar de eso.

Token y Clyde rieron alto. La plática continuó, al menos para Kevin y Token; Clyde se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se centraron en Token, quien no dejaba de hablar y de sonreír de una forma hipnotizante, su voz resonaba en su mente, aunque no podía entender qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Sus ojos apenas parpadeaban, sus labios formaron una sonrisa mientras continuaba viendo a su mejor amigo hablar y expresarse. No sabía qué era, pero en ese momento todo el asunto de Bebe importaba poco o nada.

Ruby y Karen descansaban en la cama de la primera, en su habitación. Un día tan cruel y sin tarea, no sabían cómo afrontarlo. Ruby no dejaba de jugar con sus manos mientras recordaba cosas, vivencias, tanto las pasadas como las recientes. Recordaba la adorable confesión de Ike y el lindo gato negro que le había obsequiado, el cual reposaba entre ella y su mejor amiga, Karen. Después vino a su mente que Ike era el hermano menor de Kyle, su voz resonó en su mente llamándola "Ruby"... Ruby no era su verdadero nombre, estaba segura de que todos lo sabían. Sin embargo su familia y sus amigos más cercanos la llamaban así. Tricia era su verdadero nombre. La razón por la que el mundo la llamaba Ruby (incluyéndose) era su hermano mayor, Craig. Años atrás, cuando este era un niño de cuatro años de edad y su hermana acababa de nacer, estaba tan fascinado por su belleza y ternura que la apodó "Ruby", como la piedra preciosa. Su cabello rubio fresa acentuó mejor ese apodo. Tanto gustó que hasta sus padres comenzaron a llamarla así de vez en cuando. Craig, del otro lado de la puerta, suspiró al tiempo en que golpeaba despacio esperando que su hermana le abriera, en un intento más por arreglar las cosas con ella. Kyle estaba a su lado. Habían ingresado a la casa después de que Craig había fumado un cigarro. Nadie respondió al llamado. Craig volvió a tocar. Kyle estaba a punto de argumentar que ella quizá no estaba ahí cuando Karen salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

–¡Hola, chicos!

Saludó Karen tan alegre como siempre. Kyle la saludó. Craig quería ver a su hermana.

–Necesito hablar con Ruby.

Karen asintió, alentando a los dos para que retrocedieran.

–Perdón, Craig, pero Ruby no quiere hablar contigo ahora. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la sala?

Craig desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos antes de asentir y darle el paso a la joven. Kyle sólo los siguió a la planta baja.

–Ruby está confundiendo las cosas.

Habló Craig una vez en la sala. Karen tomó su larga coleta de cabello y comenzó a jugar con ella.

–Está muy confundida ahora. Si la dejas pensar un rato estoy segura que te escuchará... en unas horas. O mejor mañana.

El celular de Kyle sonó, interrumpiendo.

–Disculpen –sacó el celular de la bolsa delantera del pantalón para saber de quién se trataba–. Es tu hermano.

Karen miró muy entretenida cómo hacía muecas mientras apagaba y guardaba su celular. La voz de Craig llamó la atención de ambos.

–Vuelve con Ruby.

Karen asintió. El celular de Craig sonó después de esto. Tomó la llamada dirigiéndose a la salida.

–McCormick...

Kyle rodó los ojos, Kenny era imparable. Se despidió de Karen para seguir a Craig. Parecía que la resolución quedaría inconclusa, al menos por ese día. Cuando salió de la casa, Craig ya estaba fumando otra vez; continuaba la llamada telefónica con Kenny.

–Esta noche habrá acción, Craig.

–¿Conseguiste a quien follarte?

–¡No para mí! Para ustedes...

El sonido de los pasos de Kyle se oía cada vez más cerca. Craig, quien estaba dando la espalda a la puerta de su casa, se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

–¿De qué mierda hablas?

Una risa fue audible a través de la línea.

–¡Tu tensión sexual con Kyle, obviamente! –habló en tono de burla–. Esta noche podrás follartelo en el lago.

Craig cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza y dándole una calada a su cigarro. Pasaron varios segundos sin que hablara, sólo prestaba atención a la maquiavélica voz de Kenny emitida por la bocina de su celular. Kyle se preguntaba qué estaría planeando ahora. Lo conocía. Craig, aún sin hablar, comenzó a caminar. Su cigarro se consumió por completo. Kyle lo siguió, intrigado, sin dejar de verlo. Un rato después intercambió palabras con Kenny para despedirse. Cortó la llamada con la voz de Kenny aún sonando en la línea, ya que le encantaba jugar al típico "cuelga tú, no tú primero..." de los enamorados con Craig (aunque este jamás le seguía el juego). Guardó su celular y se detuvo para encarar a su acompañante.

–Entra a casa, Kyle. Descansa –dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro–. Nos vemos esta noche en el lago. McCormick te explicará después.

Fue en ese momento que Kyle se dio cuenta que estaban afuera de su casa. Aún con el desconcierto, volteó hacia la ventana en donde usualmente se vislumbraba la silueta de su madre espiándolo cada vez que salía. No tardó nada en aparecer. Rodó los ojos y fijó la mirada en Craig, sólo para asentir en acuerdo. Craig se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano por sobre su hombro. Kyle vio una oportunidad perfecta.

–¡Sí...! ¡Adiós, Craig!

Su voz sonó amable, complacida. Sabía que su madre notaría eso. Lo confirmó cuando su silueta desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido detrás de la cortina de aquella ventana. No pudo hacer más que reír en un tono bajo. Su madre no tenía remedio.

* * *

 **Ha pasado tanto tiempo. :'v**

 **Tengo que decir que me encantó la idea de que "Ruby" fuera un apodo cariñoso hecho por Craig. ¿No suena adorable? :3**

 **Quiero hacer mención de muchas cosas en este fic. Tanto cosas relacionadas a la serie y el universo de South Park, como a los acontecimientos actuales (películas, música, redes sociales, etc.). Así que, por favor, díganme su opinión. Escríbanme en un review qué tal les parece estas menciones, si tienen alguna recomendación o cualquier otra cosa. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. :)**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. :kokoro: Nos leemos en el próximo. :)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ;)**


End file.
